For The Moment
by DaynaK
Summary: In the blink of an eye life can change. You live each day as if only for the moment.
1. Chapter 1 to Chapter 33

**For The Moment**

2/16/03

**Chapter One**

February 2003

The day started out like any other. I got up to go to work, and then did some running around afterwards and finally coming home to sit in front of my computer talking to friends. This was a nightly ritual, so tonight was no different.

As I sat there chatting, this weird funny tingly sensation began pulsing through my body. I couldn't figure it out, I thought maybe I needed to stand up, stretch and get a drink. Just as I stood, the room began to spin then went dark.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her? Where did she come from?" A familiar voice said.

I moved my head from side to side, trying to shake the confusion I felt, and then slowly opened my eyes. The room was bright. I tried to sit up, but a hand stopped me then the familiar voice said, "Don't try to get up. You have a nasty bump on your head."

My eyes still had trouble focusing. A face appeared in front of me. What? I must have fallen asleep watching Voyager again. I thought. I closed my eyes again and opened them; I flew off the bed and looked at my surroundings: Voyager's Sickbay Standing in front of me was the Emergency Medical Hologram Doctor, Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Is this some kind of joke? What's going on here?' I asked

"That what we would like to know. I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. Who are you? You materialized unconscious on the bridge"

"Oh I know who you all are. My name is Spring. But this must be a dream. You guys are all characters." I said as I looked around the Sickbay. "Why can't I wake up? Come on, Spring, wake up. I don't even remember falling asleep. In fact the last thing I do remember was getting up from my computer to get a drink." I began tapping my face. "I can feel it, so why am I not waking up?" I looked down at myself and saw I was still wearing my jeans and polo shirt and stocking feet. The same clothes I had worn to work today.

"This is not a dream. You are wide awake." Janeway said.

I looked at her. "This is not happening." I said backing up from the strangers with faces I knew so well. The room started to spin again and went dark.

"Spring, Spring. Wake up. Open your eyes."

"I will as soon as you shut that damn light off. Lori, you're not going to believe this crazy dream I had last night." I said sitting up. I opened my eyes and saw I was still sitting in Voyager's sickbay.

I tried to back away. "We are not going to hurt you Spring. Where did you come from? Who is Lori?" Janeway said with a serious but compassionate look on her face.

Tuvok stepped forward. "How is it you know who we all are?" He asked.

I looked from the Captain to Tuvok.

"I live in Layton Utah, on Earth. Lori is my aunt. You guys are on..." I stopped abruptly, remembering their Prime Directive. "What year is it? 2003 right? February 16, 2003." I said almost in a panic.

Janeway place her hand over mine, causing me to jump. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. In answer to your question, it is February 2375. You are in our Sickbay aboard the USS Voyager in the Delta Quadrant. Do you know how you got here?"

"I don't know. Only what I told you. I had this funny tingly sensation running through me, made me feel kind of sick. I got up and that is all I remember."

"Well Ms ..."The doctor began realizing he never caught my last name.

"Please call me Spring."

Spring, your scans show that your blood pressure is elevated, and you haven't had anything to eat since early morning. You have a nice bump on the head that I am sure you are beginning to feel the effects of. And you are twelve weeks pregnant."

My eyes flew open. "What did you just say?" I looked at the Doctor, then the Command team. "That's not possible. I don't even have a boyfriend, let alone someone to get me pregnant. Run a scan again, I think you're wrong."

I assure you, I ran it twice, and you are indeed twelve weeks pregnant with a healthy baby girl. Have a look for yourself."

A holographic image popped up in the middle of the room. I was in awe. Could this really be my child? She had reddish blonde hair and blue eyes. She was sucking her thumb. Tears filled my eyes as I looked from the image to the Doctor then to Janeway and Chakotay.

"Doctor, are you finished with our guest? I think she might need sometime to adjust to her new surroundings and news." Janeway said.

Tuvok looked ready to protest, but decided against it.

"Yes Captain." He said pulling her away from the rest of us. "Just keep an eye on her. I am a little worried about the blood pressure and stress in the days to follow." He said then turned back to me. "Spring, I am going to give you a couple of hypo sprays, which I will show you how to use. One is a prenatal vitamin that I want you to use every morning. And the other is an anti-acid to help with any morning sickness you may have. This injection I am giving you right now will help alleviate the headache and calm your nerves a little bit."

As the Doctor was talking to me, Janeway took Chakotay and Tuvok aside.

"I want you to scan for any strange anomalies that we may have passed in the last hour or so. I have no worries about this girl being a security threat. I am worried about how she ended up here pregnant if we passed through something as she materialized, and then there could be crewmembers that are also pregnant. I am going to have her stay with me for a few days until we can figure things out. Let me know if you find anything. Dismissed."

The two Commanders turned and walked out of sickbay. Janeway walked back to the biobed where I was sitting.

"Ok, all set?" She asked kindly.

I looked at the Doctor, and then slid off the biobed. My mind began racing. What the hell happened here? How did I end up on Voyager and pregnant??

"Come on Sweetie; let's go get you some food. I want you stay with me for a while. Just until we are sure everything is ok." She said as we walked out of sickbay.

I stopped and looked at this woman that knew so little about me. She turned to me

"What's wrong Spring?"

"Captain, you know nothing about me, you don't even know if I can be trusted. Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I had a hunch, and I plan on getting to know you." She laced her arm through mine and proceeded to the turbo lift. "I won't subject you to Neelix's cooking just yet. Especially since you are pregnant. So we will go back to my quarters, 'our' quarters and you can replicate whatever you want."

Captain Janeway's quarters looked pretty much like they did on the TV show. How was I going to tell her that I knew all about her crew and the adventures she had been on? Plus I needed to find out where they were in the plot line.

"What would you like?" she asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, to tell you the truth Captain, I'm really not hungry right now. Could I just get some ice water?'

"Sure. Computer: a glass of water with ice. Coffee hot and black"

I smiled at her request.

The drinks materialized instantly from the replicator.

Beeop the door chimed.

"Come in." Janeway said. The doors swished open and Commander Chakotay walked in.

"Captain, Spring." He said nodding his head towards me then turned back to the Captain. "Sensors showed no anomalies in the last 72 hours. This whole sector of space has been quiet."

"Well, keep the sensors running. Maybe there is something out there we haven't come upon yet. Chakotay, would you care to join us for a drink" The captain asked.

"I would love to." He said and walked over to the replicator "Mint tea hot."

He grabbed his glass and sat down in the chair across form us. I looked at my hands and began to fidget.

"Spring, how do you know who we are?" the Commander asked.

I looked up at him. The tattoo looked even better in person than it did on TV. In fact the whole crew was better looking in person.

"Commander, I can't tell you much, without violating the Temporal Prime Directive. I am from the 21st century. And I believe I am from a total different time line than you are from."

Janeway and Chakotay just looked at me.

"I know it sounds crazy. But it is true. What's the star date now?" I asked quietly. My eyes fell to my hands.

"It's SD 49682.3. Why? How do you know about the Prime Directive?" Janeway asked.

"I just needed to know where we are at right now. I can't give you any more information Captain. Unless you want to violate the Prime Directive." I said.

Janeway shook her head. "Spring, the commander and I need to meet with the rest of the Senior Staff, so why don't you get some rest and we will talk more tonight." She said, placing her hand on my face.

I nodded my head. She got up and walked in to her bedroom. She came back out carrying a blanket. "Replicate your self some new clothes, relax and take a bath. You look like you could use one. Here is a commbadge; you can reach me through it."

"Thank you Captain." I said quietly. She looked at me and nodded.

"Welcome aboard Spring. Things will work out." Commander Chakotay said and walked out the door.

As soon as the door shut I got up and began pacing the room. Voyager was about eight weeks away from the planet where the Captain and Commander contacted the disease that put them in stasis. I really began to worry. I knew deep down that I was never going to see my time line again. I was ok with that...sort of. I wasn't even sure if I did go back, if I would be pregnant. And I wanted this baby so bad.

I decided to relax and do as the Captain said. I went in to her bathroom to run bath water, then went to the replicator and replicated some clothes and shoes. I replicated what I was most comfortable with. Jeans, a couple of polo shirts, socks underwear and a pair of tennis shoes. I laid the clothes on the Captain's bed and took what I needed in to the bathroom. I undressed, looking at my body in the mirror, I could see my stomach was already round and showing. I turned away climbing in to the tub and leaned back. The water was hot and felt good. I closed my eyes and was asleep instantly.

"Spring? Wake up sleepy head."

I opened my eyes to see the smiling Captain kneeling next to the tub. I quickly sat up trying to cover myself.

"At ease. You're ok. I am sorry for waking you. I tried calling you over the comm. line and got worried when you didn't answer." She said standing up and turning away from me.

I sat back hugging my knees to my chest. I was uncomfortable being totally naked in front of the Captain.

"Finish up and we will go meet the rest of the Senior Staff for dinner in the mess hall. Neelix made some 20th century dish with the help from Tom Paris. Tom is a total 20th century buff. Are you ok?"

"Yes Captain, just a little embarrassed is all." I said unable to look her.

"It's ok Spring. I did try knocking; you didn't hear me. I will wait for you out in the living room."

I watched as the Captain walked out of the bathroom then quickly finished, dried off and got dressed. I walked in to the living room as I pinned the commbadge to my shirt.

"All ready to go?" she asked

"Yes ma'am. Oops sorry, you hate to be called that," I said quickly looking down.

"Spring, look at me."

I hesitated before looking up at this woman who, in just a few short hours had won my affection. I didn't want her to see the tears in my eyes but when I looked at her, the tears fell.

She walked over to me and pulled me in to her arms. "Shhh, its ok. I know how hard this must be for you. But one thing is for sure, how ever long you are with us, you are part of this family, this crew. I will do whatever I can to help you through this pregnancy and being homesick." She said.

I stood there crying in this woman's arms that had been as kind and loving as my own mother. My mother, I knew I would never see her again. I cried for my family and friends. But most of all I cried because my parents would never see the child I was carrying. I pulled out of the captain's arms and wiped my face.

"I am sorry Captain, for unloading on you like that. I just realized that my family is never going to see me or my child."

"You don't know that Spring."

"Yes I do Captain. I have kind of a third sense," I said sadly.

"If that is the case that you never return to your timeline then you will always have family here. Come on, you need some cheering up." Janeway said.

"What happens when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant? I am 500 years in the future." I said as we walked towards the door.

Janeway started to laugh. "First of all, we have sometime before that happens. You're a bit of a worrier aren't you?"

I nodded my head realizing what I had just said. I began kicking myself quietly. Stupid Stupid. You broke the Prime directive I thought to myself.

"Well, that's something we will work on. Oh, one more thing, don't tell anyone what we discussed this afternoon. They know you are from the 21st century time line.'

"No problem Captain. I understand the Prime Directive."

"We will sit down and talk about how you know all this. Just not now."

We arrived in the mess hall to find the rest of the Senior Staff assembled at a table. They all stood as the Captain and I approached the table.

"At ease. I would like you all to meet Spring. She's going to be a part of this crew now and I expect you all to treat her like one."

I looked at Janeway. I couldn't believe all the confidence she had in me.

A young blonde guy stood, who I already knew to be Tom Paris. "Let me be the first to introduce myself. I am Tom Paris. I fly this ship."

I shook his extended hand, and then said, "This is Beltane Torres my wife, Harry Kim, and Neelix. Seven is off in the Astrometrics lab. I helped Neelix come up with a meal form your timeline. I love the 20th century." He said.

"I know, the Captain told me you do."

"Well for dinner tonight we are having your classic cheese burger and French fries with a large chocolate shake."

"Ok Flyboy, Stop monopolizing all her time and let her get to know the rest of us." B'Elanna said pushing Tom back in to his seat.

"Hi. I'm B'Elanna. Don't mind Tom, he just gets excited too easily. Why don't you sit down here next to me and we'll get you some dinner." She said and sat down.

I looked at the table and smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I am just baffled about how nice you all are and that I haven't been thrown in the brig." I said.

Neelix came back carrying a try of food. "Here you go Spring. Eat up, you need to keep your strength up for that little one that's on the way." He said as he set the tray down.

The table grew quiet. I looked up from the plate to see the whole Senior Staff looking at me. I felt my face grow hot and I quickly dropped my eyes to my lap.

"Uh, uh did I say something wrong Captain?"

"It's ok Neelix. Obviously there..."

Some kind of dam inside me broke, because the next thing I knew I was running out of the mess hall with tears were streaming down my face. I could hear Janeway calling after me, but I didn't stop until I reached the Captain's quarters. I went in to the bedroom and sat on the floor looking out the view port. Since I had arrived on Voyager, I hadn't had a chance to look at the view. I leaned back against the bed and cried some more. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard the Captain walk in the room.

"Computer, 10 lights." Then she came around and sat on the floor next to me, then leaned her head back against the bed waiting until I as ready.

"I am in total amazement. I never thought I would see space. Just two weeks ago, the space program was put on hold because the space shuttle exploded on re-entry. The shuttle was only on its twenty-eighth flight." I said watching the stars fly by.

"We have come a long way since then." She paused for a second then said "Tell me about your life. Tell me what its like to live in the twenty-first century." She said.

"Captain, what."

"Call me Kathryn. You won't be breaking the prime directive."

"Well things take a little more work than here. You can't just run a tricorder over someone to find out what is wrong with him or her. Sometimes it takes all kinds of tests and even surgery to find out what is wrong. We drive cars, ride bikes, scooters, and horses and if all else fails; we have our own two feet. I have a close nit family. My parents just sent my middle brother off to war on Valentine's Day. He has a 2 year old son and another one that will be born next month, the day before my birthday."

"What day?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, the 21."

"That must be how you got your name."

"Yeah it is. Kathryn, I promise you I am not crazy. I don't know what happened in the mess hall. The table just got quiet and I was so embarrassed. I travel 500 years in the future to find out I am twelve weeks pregnant. I don't even know who the father is."

"I understand Spring; the Doctor will be able to do more scans to give you more of an idea. The senior staff is meeting at Sandrine's tonight; we can go if you like. I play a hell of a game of pool. Interested?"

"Actually Captain, it was past midnight when I was transported here. I went in to work at 5 am this morning, or yesterday morning, I don't even know what time it is." I said,

"Say no more. I understand completely. We will be reaching an uninhabited planet in a couple of months, would you like to go with the away team and me? It might help get your bearings."

"I would love to. Cap...I mean Kathryn, thank you for your kindness. I don't think I would have been able to accept Voyager as my home if you hadn't been so kind."

As Janeway smiled at me, she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

**Chapter Two**

The weeks flew by fast. I quickly settled in as member of the crew of Voyager. Besides the Captain and Chakotay, I became good friends with B'Elanna, Tom, Seven and especially Harry. We spent a lot of his free time on the holodeck, showing each other what it was like growing up in the different centuries. As each week passed I watched my stomach grow bigger and rounder and for the first time felt my child move.

I was in the Captain's ready room picking out baby names with Kathryn, when Harry called to let her know we were finally in range of the M class planet. I smiled when I heard his voice.

Kim to Captain Janeway

"Go ahead Harry.'

Captain, we are one light year from the planet. There is enough dilithium to get us all the way back to the Alpha Quadrant.

"Very good Harry. Janeway to Chakotay, please report to my ready room."

On my way Captain.

Two seconds later, the door chimed and Kathryn called for him to enter.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes I did Commander. I thought maybe you, Spring and I could be the first ones down on the planet, and then we can begin to rotate the crew for shore leave."

"I don't see why not, but Spring, are you all right to go?"

I smiled at the Commander. "Yes sir, Doctor declared me fit for duty."

He laughed and shook his head. "All right then, lets meet in the transporter room in 15 minutes."

"Sounds good Commander. Dismissed. Spring, I think we can find you a jump suit to wear down to the surface."

"Ok. Sounds good."

I was so excited, that I forgot what would actually happen once the Command team beamed to the planet's surface.

Fifteen minutes later we walked into the transporter room to find Chakotay waiting for us.

"Leave it to the women to be late." He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well you try squeezing in to one of these jump suits when you are five months pregnant." I said as I climb the stairs to the transporter.

"Yeah Chakotay, it was a little touch and go there for a while."

We were laughing as our bodies dematerialized and rematerialized in a beautiful clearing next to a calm river.

I gasped at the beauty of the planet. It looked so much like Earth. For an instant I was homesick for home, but even more homesick for my parents. I wonder how they reacted to my disappearance. Was my mother able to handle it? I was brought back to the present when the Captain placed her hand on my arm.

"Spring, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just can't believe how beautiful it is here."

"Well come on, you can daydream after we find the dilithium deposit." Chakotay said pulling me by the hand.

We quickly found the deposit and began to transport the dilithium back to Voyager. Once we finished, we went back to our coordinates by the river and had a picnic lunch. After I finished my lunch I stretched out on the blanket letting the sun warm me up. As I started to drift off to sleep, I quickly sat up, yelling.

"Ow!"

Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting on the riverbank, when they heard me scream. They quickly jumped up and ran over to me

"What is it Spring? Are you ok?"

"Something bit me."

I reached down and pulled up my pants leg revealing an angry red welt the size of a dime.

"Kathryn, I think we should get her back to Voyager. We don't know how this bite will interact with her pregnancy."

"I agree. Come on Springer, let's get you back." She smiled at me

"Chakotay to Voyager."

Go ahead Commander

"Three to beam to sickbay."

Commander?

"Its nothing too serious, just beam us to sickbay."

As we materialized in sickbay, the Doctor stood waiting. I noticed that it was becoming a little harder to breath.

"What happened?" He asked as he ran the tricorder over me.

"Doc. I ... am....having... trouble....breathing." I gasped.

Captain, I am going to have to put her on a respirator, for now until I can figure out what we have going here."

My eyes grew wide with fear. "Relax Spring, I am going to sedate you, so you won't feel a thing."

The last thing I remember was the Captain holding my hand.

"My tricorder is showing she was bitten by some kind of insect down there. If she stays here, she and the baby will die. I can keep her in stasis until I find a cure, but if I am unable to find one, she will have to stay on the planet to survive. It seems to make the disease dormant. Captain, Commander, I need to check you out as well."

As he moved around the Command Team, the tricorder beeped rapidly.

By the look on the EMH's face, the Command team knew the prognosis.

"Doctor, how long do we have until we need to be placed in stasis?" The Captain said sadly.

"A few hours. I think Spring's was accelerated due to her pregnancy."

With that, Janeway hit her commbadge.

"All Senior Officers report to the Briefing room in ten minutes. Janeway out."

"Chakotay, Shore leave is canceled. But now we are face with the possibility that you and I may not get this crew home."

"Captain, the Doctor will find a cure."

"I hope your right Chakotay."

The Senior Staff was already in the briefing room when Chakotay and Kathryn walked in.

"Thank you for being here. We have a situation that you all need to be aware of. While on the planet Spring was bitten by some kind of insect, which to humans it is deathly."

There were gasps around the table. Harry dropped his head in to his hands.

Janeway walked around the table to where the young Ensign sat. She placed a comforting hand on his back.

"As of right now, the Doctor is working on a cure. Spring is in stasis so she and the baby wouldn't be harmed. However, since the Commander and I were on the planet as well, we have been infected too. I have complete confidence that the Doctor will find a cure. But in the event he does not, the only resolution to this disease is for the three of us to be left behind. We have a few hours before we need to be place in stasis. Spring, on the other hand has already been place because her pregnancy sped up the symptoms." Janeway said, looking at each of the faces of her senior crew. Harry was taking this pretty hard; She knew that he was in love with Spring.

"We have a lot of work to do before the Captain and I have to report back to sick bay." Chakotay said.

They spent two hours going over plans of what needed to be done while they were in stasis and if they were going to be left behind. Janeway gave Tuvok specific orders in the event of no cure; he was to proceed on course to the Alpha Quadrant.

"If that is all, then you are dismissed." She said, She watched at the crew filed out of the room, Harry being the last one to go.

"Ensign?"

He stopped and turned. "Yes Captain?'

"I know there is something going on between you and Spring..."

"Captain, I..." Harry started to say but Janeway interrupted him.

"It's ok Harry. I just wanted you to know, that whatever the out come of this, Spring and the baby will be ok. Now why don't you go see her? Dismissed."

Harry nodded and turned towards the door, then stopped and said "Captain? Thanks"

Janeway watched as he walked out of the room.

Doctor to Captain Janeway

"Go ahead Doctor,"

Its time Captain

"On my way."

**Chapter Three**

Seventeen days passed before the Doctor finally gave up. He had searched every possibility to find a cure, but still came up empty handed.

Tuvok call a Senior Staff meeting to let them know of the results.

"As many of you have probably guessed, the Doctor has been unsuccessful in finding a cure. Captain Janeway has turned over command of Voyager and our instructions are to remain on course to the Alpha Quadrant."

"So we are just going to abandon them on the planet?" B'Elanna said.

"Those were Captain Janeway's express orders." Tuvok said

"But you're Captain now, why don't you resend them?" Tom said

"To what end?" Tuvok said emotionless

"I can't believe we can't find a cure for a simple insect bite." B'Elanna said.

"The doctor hasn't deactivated himself since this all began." Seven said.

"I can tell you the moral will be really bad, if we leave them behind." Neelix said.

"Not if, Mr. Neelix when." Tuvok said.

"What about Spring and the baby?" Harry asked.

"Ensign, she is with the Captain and Commander. She will be taken care of."

Harry's head dropped to his hands. It was just his luck to finally meet someone who he thought he could spend the rest of his life with,

"If that is all, you are dismissed." Tuvok said.

I woke with the bright sun shining down on me. I could hear voices somewhere close by

"We received the transport; we'll check it over and see if we are missing anything."

I will remain in orbit until I hear from you. And after that we can still remain in communications for approximately thirty-six hours

"I'll contact you before the day is over. Janeway out."

"It looks like they transfer the whole ship." Chakotay said.

"We may be here for a while." She said with a smirk.

"Have you checked on Spring yet?" he asked

When I heard Chakotay say that, I sat up and looked around me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"It's ok Spring. That same insect bit us all. The Doctor tried to find a cure, but he wasn't able to. In order for us to survive, we had to remain on the planet."

I just looked at them, knowing everything would be ok. But by the time Voyager would return with the cure, we would have been on the planet for over three months. I hoped they returned before I gave birth.

"Spring? What's going on in that head of yours? Are you going to be all right?" Kathryn asked.

The question caught Chakotay's attention and he came over to where we were.

I smiled at her and Chakotay.

"Kathryn, I am fine, really. I just hope you and Chakotay can deliver a baby."

"WHAT? What kind of pains are you having?" Kathryn said almost panicking

"No, no, no. Kathryn I am fine...now. But I only have about twelve weeks left. I just hope you are prepared." I said. I saw relief spread across both their faces."

"Come on you worry wart, let's get unpacking." Chakotay said.

As they walked towards the pile of crates. I called after Kathryn.

"Kathryn?" She turned around "I would have stayed behind with you either way."

She smiled and said "Come on, let's get busy. Just be careful."

"Aye Aye Captain" I said with a mock salute.

Even though she told me get to work, every time I picked something up, she or Chakotay came and took it from me. With in a few hours they had the house completely put together and moved in. Kathryn and I shared the bigger bedroom. I just pray that the plan I had in mind would work.

Tuvok to Janeway, we are almost out communications range. You have an open link to the ship

"This is Kathryn Janeway. I've never liked saying goodbye, so I'll make this brief. But I want you all to know that serving, as your captain has been the most extraordinary experience of my life. No captain can ask for more than what this crew has given...bravery, compassion and strength in character. But I think what I'll miss most is the fun...the times we joked together, the games on the holodeck. I'll remember the laughter more than anything. Although Commander Chakotay and I won't be with you for the rest of your journey, we know you'll be the same steadfast crew for Mr. Tuvok as you have been for us. We wish you a safe and speedy journey home. Our thoughts will be with you. Janeway out."

Thank you, Captain, Commander. I am sure I speak for the entire crew when I say we will always remember your grace and courage. Mr. Kim asked that you take good care of Spring and the baby. And on a personal note, I would like to add that it has been an honor serving with you. Live long and prosper.

Kathryn spent her days trying to find a cure to the disease. Chakotay was often sneaking away to work on a surprise for one of us. He first made a huge tub for Kathryn, then headboards for all our beds. I spent my days growing bigger, counting the days until my child was born and enjoying the sunny weather. I was content with life because I knew what was to come. I left Chakotay and Kathryn alone so their relationship would blossom. If they suspected anything, they never let on. It wasn't too long after we finally settled in to a routine life that Chakotay told Kathryn his Angry Worrier Story. That night we changed rooms. Chakotay and Kathryn had the bigger room and I now had a room all to myself.

Six weeks after we arrived on the planet the plasma storm was to hit, I tried to keep Kathryn from going to far. Being the stubborn woman she was, she said, "Worry Wart, I will be ok. Chakotay is right down the path there." Over the last few months, Worry Wart became my nickname.

"Kathryn, I am not worried about you. Its me, I am worried about. I have been having some pains. I am just a little scared. I am not sure what they are." It wasn't a complete lie. I was having pains.

Kathryn stopped gathering her equipment, picked up the tricorder, running it over my body, paling she said, "Go lie down Spring. I will be there in a minute. I just want to let Chakotay know, I haven't left yet." She tried to fake a smile but I caught on.

"Kathryn, what is it? Tell me the truth.' I pleaded.

"I will Spring, I am just getting Chakotay. Please just lie there ok?'

I went and lay down, Wondering what could possibly have Kathryn all rattled that she look like she saw a ghost.

The pains in my abdomen and back were increasing.

Kathryn quickly exited the house to find Chakotay. She ran down the path to where she had last seen him working.

"Chakotay?" CHAKOTAY!" She yelled.

She heard the rustling of leaves behind her. She turned quickly to see Chakotay running towards her through the bushes.

"Kathryn? What is it? What's wrong?" He said, grabbing her hands.

"It's Spring. She said she was having pains. I ran a scan and it showed that her placenta is starting to rupture. Her blood pressure is high."

As Kathryn said that, the sky began to darken and the clouds were swirling up high. They both looked up.

"We better head in and see what we can do for her. It will be all right my love" Chakotay said.

As they walked down the path back to the house, the ground began rumbling. Kathryn lost her footing and Chakotay helped her to her feet. Holding on to her elbow the rest of the way.

They reached the house and heard me screaming. Running in to my room, they saw huddled under the bed.

"Kathryn," I said crying, "What's happening?"

"Don't worry Spring, Everything will be ok." She said.

The storm outside was making it difficult to do anything. Things were falling off the shelf. Kathryn's research lab came crashing down.

"Kathryn, we need to get under the table." He said as he led her to the kitchen.

"But what about..." Kathryn said, but Chakotay cut her off.

"She 'she'll be all right for now, Come on."

**Chapter Four**

It was two hours before the ground finally settled and the sun came out. Chakotay was the first to crawl out, telling Kathryn and me to stay put until he assessed the damage. He was gone for only a few minutes before he said it was clear.

Kathryn came straight to my room with a tricorder in hand. She moved some of the fallen objects off my bed and told me to sit down. Chakotay came in when he heard the tricorder beep.

"Kathryn?" He said.

As she turned to him, I saw her face but was unable to read her. However Chakotay did.

"Spring, let's get you to lie down, I need to get a few things. Kathryn will explain."

I looked from his face to hers. "Kathryn, what's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" I asked.

"Spring, a couple of things have me worried. One is your blood pressure is high again, and two the placenta is starting to detach from the uterine wall."

I gasped, "What, what does that mean? Is my baby going to die?"

"No, No Sweetie. The doctor gave us every hypo spray possible for any kind of complication. We should be able to stabilize it. But you won't be able to lift anything. You have to take it easy."

I looked at my friend and nodded with understanding.

Chakotay walked back in with the 'Birth Box', which it had become known as since we arrived.

"Ok Spring, what I am going to do is place this monitor on your belly. This will let us know if your condition worsens. Then you need to take these hypo sprays every two hours." He looked at me waiting for permission to place the monitor on my stomach. I nodded and lifted my shirt.

I turned away as he put the monitor on.

Chakotay being who he was said "Now Spring, there's nothing to be embarrassed about,"

"I know Chakotay, I am just worried."

"That's our Worry Wart. You know we won't let anything happen to you or the baby. Kathryn said with a smile to make me feel better. "Now I am going to give you the first set of hypo sprays, then Chakotay and I are going to clean up. You're going to be drowsy with this first set."

I heard the hiss of the hypo spray. I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy. I fought to keep them open. Kathryn was walking out the door when I called after her.

"Kathryn," She turned to look at me "Thank you," I said and was asleep instantly.

A few hours later I woke up to Kathryn's upset voice.

"Oh Chakotay, all my equipment has been destroyed. I guess I have no choice but to except this as our home now."

I slowly got up and walked in to the living area.

"Oh Spring, did we wake you?" She asked.

"No not at all. I can't stand to sleep all day."

"Ok you need to relax, no excreting yourself. I made a hammock for you to lie in outside. Any pains?" Chakotay asked.

"They aren't as strong as earlier. So how bad was all the damage? I heard Kathryn say the research equipment was destroyed."

"It was, but other than that just a lot of debris all over. We already cleaned it up."

The day went on with out incident. That night we sat at the table working one various projects. I was trying to figure out what to call the baby.

Kathryn was sitting rubbing her neck. "Oh my knots have knots." She laughed.

"Here let me help," Chakotay said and got up to rub her neck.

"Oh Chakotay, that feels good."

I took that as my cue it was time to go to bed.

"Well it's been a long day. I am going to bed." I said standing up. I placed my hands on my back and walked towards my room. I wasn't even sure they noticed I even said anything.

"Spring," Kathryn called after me. "Are you all right?"

"I am great. Good night." I said with a big grin on my face.

As I lay in bed unable to sleep, I heard them go to bed. They must have thought I was already asleep because it wasn't long before I could hear their moans.

I quickly and quietly got up, grabbing a blanket and went outside to lie in the new hammock Chakotay had made for me.

The night air was cool and the sky was clear. I looked up at the stars realizing how much I missed being on Voyager. I thought of my family and what they were doing.

The opening of the front door brought me out of my thoughts. Kathryn walked up bringing a chair with her. She was dressed in her robe with her hair pulled back in a barrette.

"Spring, what are you doing out here?"

I was hoping she couldn't see the red creeping up my face.

"I uh, couldn't sleep." I said.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." She said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You heard us didn't you? I am so embarrassed now."

I nodded my head.

"Don't be. I am, glad you two have finally gotten together. You're good for each other. Whatever happens don't let your relationship with him go back to the way you were," I said.

"Why would you say something like that Spring?"

"Because I know, remember?" I said.

"Tell me."

"If I do, you have to promise me, nothing will change between you two."

"I promise. I don't think I can ever go back to before. I love him with all my heart."

I sighed heavily. "In about another month, Voyager will be back in orbit with a cure they got from the Viddians."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Only none of this happened. He told you he had feelings for you and you relaxed with him. You never moved in to the same room together. Just before you beam back, you put on your Captains face and go about your business. Promise me you won't let that happen. If you are worried about how the crew will accept it, don't be. They want you to get together. There are betting pools."

"Betting Pools? You don't even have to tell me. Tom Paris started them," she laughed.

"They just want you to be happy. And they know you are only happy when you are with Chakotay."

"Then to ease your mind Worry Wart, Chakotay asked me to marry him. Did you see that coming?" She said teasingly.

"If I could get out of this thing before the wedding started, I would hug you."

Kathryn got up from her chair and joined me in the hammock. I gave her a hug, and then she settled down next to me under the blanket so I rested my head on her shoulder.

"This little girl is very active tonight. I think she approves of you marrying Chakotay. Here feel this. See what you get to look forward to." I said placing her hand on my belly. She began rubbing where the baby was kicking most. Soon she quieted down and went to sleep.

That's how Chakotay found us a few hours later. Curled up together, asleep with Kathryn's hand on my stomach.

"Is this something I should be worried about?" He said quietly waking Kathryn up.

"Oh stop. For your information, she heard us and came out here. We need to be a little more careful." She stopped and looked at him "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on let's wake her and go to bed."

**Chapter Five**

A month and a half later, I was sitting in the bathtub trying to soak my aching bones when I heard the crackling of the commbadges.

Tuvok to Captain Janeway, Come in

"Janeway here."

It's good to hear your voice Captain. We have found a cure; we will be in orbit the next thirty hours.

"See you then Commander."

Kathryn and Chakotay just looked at each other.

"I am going to go out and tell Spring." Kathryn said.

I was smiling when she walked out.

"I guess you heard. You were right." She said seriously.

The smile fell from my face. I stood up, wrapping a towel around my self and stepped out of the tub.

"You promised me! You promised that nothing would change!" I said and turned leavening her outside. I went in to my room and slammed the door shut.

I lay on the bed crying How could she go back on her word? She was Captain Kathryn Janeway Star Fleet Captain for Pete's sake I thought. There was a knock on my door

"I'm not dressed. Go away!" I yelled to the door.

"Spring, let me in. We need to talk. You don't understand." Kathryn said.

"I really don't want to talk right now Kathryn."

"Damn it Spring! If you don't open this door right now, I am going to break it down." She said getting angry. I had never seen her angry.

I got up, put on my robe then opened the door.

"Is that an order Captain?" I said with disdain in my voice.

As I turned away from her, I felt it begin in my lower back and rip al the way around to my abdomen. I doubled over, leaning on the bed.

"UGH!"

"Spring? What is it?" Kathryn came in to the room.

The pain passed as quickly as it hit.

"I'm, I'm fine now. It was some kind of pain." I said in a weak voice.

"Chakotay my lover, could you bring me the tricorder?"

I looked up at Kathryn. She smiled at me. Chakotay began running the tricorder over my stomach.

"Kathryn, she is in labor and has already dilated to two. Here take this, I am going to go get the 'Birth Box'" he said and walked out of the room.

"Kath..." I started to say when a second pain hit. "Ugh!" She rushed to my side.

Once it subsided, I finished what I was trying to say.

"Kathryn, I am so sorry for doubting you. Ever since I told you the out come, I have been worrying about how you would react."

"Oh my little Worry Wart. That was the best thing you could have done, making me promise that to you. As soon as we are settled back on Voyager, we are going to tell the rest of the crew and then we are going to have Tuvok marry us."

I could feel another pain starting to build up. Chakotay returned with the Birth Box, digging through it, he found the hypo spray with the demoral. Once he injected it in to my neck, the pain diminished to a dull cramp. Then he pulled out another hypo spray.

"Spring, this hypo spray will delay the labor until Voyager is in orbit and we can beam you on board. Let's not have the baby on this planet if we don't have too."

I looked at him and started to cry. Both he and Kathryn put their arms around me in a reassuring hug.

The second hypo spray slowed down my labor. I was still having contractions but they weren't as close as the first two.

We began packing things up. I tried to help, but they would tell me to go lay down. Everything was pack and seal, ready to beam back to Voyager. We kept the Birth Box with us.

Tuvok to Captain Janeway

"Go ahead Tuvok." She answered.

We are in orbit. Ready to transport when you are.

"Good, give me a minute."

Aye Captain.

She looked around to what had been our home for the last three months. Where their relationship changed and blossomed in to love.

She sighed. "Well, are you two ready?" she asked.

Chakotay nodded his head.

"Spring?"

"Um. Yeah. My water just broke." I said matter of fact.

"Commander, three to beam to sickbay."

Aye Captain

Our bodies shimmered in to a blue beam, only to reappear in Voyager's sickbay.

Tom Paris and the Doctor were standing by ready to inject the hypo sprays.

"Doctor, do Spring first. Her water broke."

Harry came running through the doors just the Captain said that.

"Spring!" He said encircling me in his arms. He kissed my neck.

"Oh, I have missed you."

"If you don't mind Ensign, I have a baby to deliver." The doctor said curtly.

"Wh What? Its time??" He said as his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

I was having a contraction so I could only nod my head. The doctor began kicking everyone out.

"Doctor, let them stay.

**Chapter Six**

"Attention all crew, this Captain Janeway. A couple of things, First I would like to introduce our newest crewmember baby Dayna Kathryn She joined our crew at 1330 hours. Weighing in at 6lbs 5 oz. Mom and baby are doing fine. Second, you are all invited to holodeck two one week from today at 1400 hours for our second wedding on Voyager. The Commander has asked me to be his wife and I gladly accepted."

Kathryn walked over to the biobed and placed Dayna back in my arms. She smoothed back my hair kissed my forehead, then leaned and kissed my daughters downy soft strawberry blonde head. Harry had already left for the night, promising to return first thing in the morning.

"I am so happy for you Spring. You did a wonderful job."

"I couldn't have done it without you or Harry." I said through tears.

The Doctor who was standing with in hearing distance cleared his throat.

"You too doctor." I said laughing.

"Thank you. Dayna is clear of the virus. I am releasing you to quarters."

I stopped and looked at him.

"Uh, I don't have quarters yet." I said turning to look at the Captain.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you, since Dayna was born, Chakotay moved out of his quarters in to mine, so you can have his."

I looked surprised at her. "You are giving me the XO's quarters? I don't even have a job on this boat."

"Spring, if you hadn't shown up when you did, none of this would have turned out like it did. Besides, you are going to need some help with the baby. And who better than Aunty Kathryn and Uncle Chakotay." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Kathryn, I want you to promise me something," I said serious. "If for some reason, I happen to leap back to my own timeline and Dayna doesn't come with me, will you please take her, Care and raise her as if she were your own?"

"I thought you said you knew you would never return?"

"I do, but I have to be sure. Anything could happen to me out here, just like the rest of you." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh honey, I promise with all my heart. I already love her like my own." She said then hugged me.

"Thank you."

"Come on; let's take our little girl home." She said helping off the biobed, then walking over to the bassinet to pick Dayna up.

A week later, on the holodeck in the New Earth simulation, Tuvok preformed his last duty as Captain by marrying Kathryn and Chakotay. B'Elanna as Kathryn's Maid of Honor and I as her bridesmaid were standing at the end of the aisle as Tom Paris gave her hand to Chakotay.

"Kathryn, today I pledge my love and devotion to you. Neither will I walk in front of you nor behind you, but beside you as your husband, friend and lover. I knew I loved you the minute I first saw you on the view screen. You've had my heart ever since. From now until the end of eternity I promise to be your husband." Chakotay said.

With tears in her eyes, Kathryn spoke. "My dearest Chakotay, today I promise my love and devotion to you. I will neither walk in front of you nor behind you, but beside you as your wife, friend and lover. I know I didn't make life easy for you, nor can I promise it will be easy in the years to come. But I wouldn't want to be any place else then here with you. You've had my heart ever since I first learned you were my mission. From now until the end of eternity I promise to be your wife."

They kissed. There wasn't a dry eye left.

"With the power invested in me by Starfleet Command and the Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May I present to you Chakotay and Kathryn, husband and wife." Tuvok announced.

The room broke in to applaud. Kathryn and Chakotay walked down the aisle hand in hand. Harry offered me his arm and escorted me, first picking up Dayna then down the aisle.

The reception was in the mess hall. Neelix had out done himself. There was food from all periods of Earth's history.

With only having given birth a week ago, I tired quickly. Dayna was hungry and fussy, so Harry and I slipped out quietly to my new quarters. This whole week, Kathryn had the engineering team, putting a few walls up to create another room for Dayna and a bathtub in as well.

I sat down on the rocker Chakotay had given me to nurse my baby daughter. While we were still on New Earth, Chakotay had made a crib along with the rocker. The night Dayna was born, he gave them to me. All I could do was cry. Harry was replicating some juice for me, then came and sat down.

I was brought back from my thoughts to my door chiming. I quickly covered the baby and myself up. Harry jumped up and ran to get the door.

"Uh uh Captain" Harry said quickly standing at attention.

"At ease Ensign, before you sprain something." She said winking at him.

"Who is it Harry?" I called from the bedroom said.

Kathryn walked in to the bedroom, leaving Harry in the living room.

"You didn't say goodbye before you left. Everything ok?" She asked

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be enjoying your self at your reception. This night is about you, not me. I had my glory last week." I said letting the blanket slip down so I could burp Dayna.

She came and stood next to me; raising her hand she tucked a piece of escaped hair behind my ear. Then reached to take Dayna from me.

"She hasn't finished eating." I said softly.

"I know, I took her so you could get the other side situated." She said with her crooked smile. "You know Chakotay and I are going to be gone for four days."

"It's not like you are leaving the ship Kathryn." I chuckled. "I think Dayna and I can handle our days alone. Besides, Harry is staying with me and Tom and B'Elanna said they would help out."

"I know, it's just that it's only been a week and you have been so worn out and cranky."

I cut her off "And whose nickname is Worry Wart? Besides I'm not cranky."

Kathryn decided to choose her battle and let it go. It was true; she had been worrying since the baby was born. She knew there were lots of hormonal changes going on, but Spring just hadn't been herself. Harry had stepped in to role of father the minute Dayna entered the world.

"Why did you sneak off?" She handed Dayna back to me

"Harry and I wanted to have hot passionate sex tonight. I really didn't feel like nursing her in front of the whole crew. Enough people on this ship have seen what I got." I joked trying to let her know everything was ok. "I have just been so tired lately. We are going to go to bed, once she's finished here."

"Well, how about this, once she has a full tummy, I will burp her and get her ready for bed, while you crawl in the tub."

"Kathryn!" I yelled causing Dayna to jump.

"What?"

"It's YOUR WEDDING NIGHT!!! And Harry's here." I said annoyed.

Harry had just walked in to the room when Kathryn said.

"I know that. So you and Harry go take a bath together. It's going to be four days before I get to hold her again. Anyway Chakotay was planning on stopping by to see her as well."

He began to chuckle nervously. His face turning red with embarrassment and other parts of his body stirring to the suggestion.

"Ah ha, now the truth comes out. You guys like her." I said teasingly, hoping to leave a better feeling with her. Dayna was done eating, so I handed her over to Kathryn. Kissing them both.

"Fine, Come on Harry, let's go take that bath." I said dragging him by the hand to the bathroom.

We walked in to the bathroom together closing the door behind us. Harry started protesting as I was turning the water on and pouring a generous amount of lavender bubble bath.

"Spring, the Captain is right outside the door. We can't do this."

I walked over to him and kissed his lips. "She suggested it. She is human Harry. In fact I heard her and Chakotay having sex while we were on New Earth. So chill out and get undressed. We can only play anyway. I just gave birth remember?" I said undressing then climbing in to the tub.

The night I had Dayna, Harry told me how he felt. He didn't want to lose me again. We hadn't done anything to consummate our relationship, but since he saw me give birth, we were pretty comfortable with each other's nakedness. Every night since Dayna came, Harry shared my bed.

He undressed and climbed in to the hot water behind me. I leaned back against him. He leaned in to kiss my neck His hands immediately began to roam over my swollen breasts and stomach then moving lower. His hand brushed over my nub. I could feel his erection growing against my back. He carefully slipped a finger in me and began thrusting it in and out of me while bringing me to my release. He covered my mouth with his to muffle my moans.

"Oh yes Harry." I said as I came down from my climax. I turned to face him. I began by kissing his mouth and moving down his neck to his nipple. I kissed his belly, moving to his hairline. I brought my mouth down to the tip of his penis. He moaned then thrusted in to my mouth. My tongue traced his tip and moved up and down his shaft taking him deeper in my mouth. As my hand touched his balls, he moaned loudly and spilled his seed in my mouth. I quickly swallowed it all then sat up and kissed him.

"Better?" I said smiling.

"Oh yes. I can't wait until we can finish." He said stroking my back.

"We should get done. It is their wedding night after all." I smiled.

We quickly washed up and walked out in to the bedroom in t-shirts and shorts.

While we were in the tub, Kathryn called Chakotay to come help her get Dayna ready for bed.

"Are we moving the party here?" I said.

"I just came to see where my new wife disappeared to and to kiss Dayna good night. I can see you are all settled for the night as well." Hs said flashing his dimples

I smiled back, pulling Harry closer to me.

"Ok Spring, we are leaving in the morning. So we will be next door tonight." Kathryn said.

"Well make sure you keep it down over there. There are innocent ears over here,"

Kathryn blushed. "You!" She stood up and pulled me into a hug and said in to my ear.

"After we get back, I will take sometime to teach you hover ball. Chakotay can baby-sit. I love you my little Worry Wart."

"I love you too. Don't worry about me or us. Everything is fine. I promise." She looked at me finally accepting my answer. I turned to Chakotay.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call..." he paused "Tuvok." We laughed then he gave me a big bear hug.

"Now the two of you get out of here and start that Honeymoon. The only reason I want to see you before the next four days are over, is if the red alert klaxons go off."

We hugged each other one more time, and then Harry and I were alone. I quietly checked on Dayna then crawled in to bed where he was waiting.

I snuggled into the crook of Harry's arm. We listened to the newlywed's voices next door as we drifted off to sleep.

Dayna woke up three hours later, screaming and ready to eat. Harry jumped out of bed and handed her to me then crawled back in with us, to watch me as I nursed her. Occasionally he would reach out to touch her head or my breast.

I heard movement next door. I knew Kathryn was up because she had heard Dayna crying. I smiled. Harry looked up at me.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked

"Kathryn. She gets up every time she hears Dayna cry, just in case I need her."

"Well you got me now." He said then kissed me.

We fell asleep with Dayna between us.

"The time is now 0600." The computer alarm said.

"Computer, reset for 24 hours." Harry said as he rolled over kissing the sleeping baby, then kissing me.

"Good morning beautiful. I need to get ready. Don't get up. Bring Little Sweet Pea and meet me for lunch today, Ok?"

I nodded. "Will you put her back in her crib before you go?"

"Yep." Kissing me as he bent down to pick up the baby. He placed her in the crib then went and jumped in the shower.

**Chapter 7**

By the time Harry had finished getting dressed and headed off to the bridge, Dayna was ready to eat. I quickly got up, ran some bathwater, undressed us both then climbed in to the tub and sat back so she could nurse. After she finished, we bathed, and then got out to get dressed.

Doctor to Spring

"Yes Doctor?"

Don't forget, you and the baby have an appointment this morning

"Oh I haven't forgotten Doctor."

Good, I just wanted to make sure your Maternal Figure hasn't had too much influence on you.

"I'll be there soon Doctor." I said ending the comm. link.

An hour later I walked in to sickbay carrying Dayna.

"Well our newest crew member has arrived. Go ahead and undress her and put her on the biobed." he said picking up his tricorder. He ran it over me first.

"Well, things are looking good. Any concerns?"

"No, well yeah, when will I be able to have sex again?"

"Well right to the point I see. Give it another week and everything should be back to normal. I will give you a birth control booster as well. Now let's see how Dayna is fairing." He said running the tricorder over her. "Ah she has gained a pound and half in a week, good. How is her appetite?"

"She eats about every three hours or so. Loves to take baths with mommy. Loves Harry, Aunts Kathryn and B'Elanna and Uncles Chakotay and Tom."

"Good. She is doing just fine. You can get her dressed. Let's have you both come back next week." The Doctor said.

By the time we finished in Sickbay, it was time to meet Harry for lunch. I walked in the mess hall and found that Harry and Tom had a table already.

They both stood up. Tom took the baby while Harry kissed my lips.

"So what are you in the mood for today? Neelix has some kind of stew, which is pretty good I have heard." Harry said.

"Stew it is." I started to get up.

"No, no, you sit. I will get it for you." Harry said and left the table.

B'Elanna came running in. "Am I late? Did I miss it?" S B'Elanna said that, Tom gave her a look that almost put Captain Janeway's death glare to shame.

"Miss what? Lunch? No, Harry just went to get ours." I said ignoring the look.

"I was waiting for you to get here B'Elanna." Tom said. "Come on Dayna; let's get Aunt B'Elanna some food.

They came back with the food. We ate and laughed. When lunch was about over and the mess hall was packed Harry stood and tapped his glass.

"Can I get everyone's attention please??" The room quieted down. I looked at him, wondering what he was up too.

"I already spoke to the Captain and Commander about this. As many of you know, I have deep feelings for Spring. In fact I love her. So today, I want the entire ship to witness this." He said then walked over, kneeled on one knee and presented a ring.

"Spring and Dayna, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and daughter?' He said.

I was stunned. I looked around the room at the people who had become my family. I started to cry.

I pulled him form his knee and kissed him.

"Yes Harry Kim, we gladly accept you as our husband and daddy." The room erupted in to clapping and whistling. B'Elanna and Tom hugged me. I was turned around and pulled in to familiar arms; I looked up to see Kathryn with tears in her eyes. Chakotay was standing behind her with tears as well.

"How long, have you known about this?" I asked her between sobs.

"Oh, I think since the day you materialized on the bridge. But he came to us right after Dayna was born."

I looked over to where Harry was standing; now holding his daughter."

Neelix walked up to us and said "Captain, I think this calls for a party tonight on the Holodeck."

"Well Mr. Neelix, I think you better take that up with Commander Tuvok. I am on my honeymoon for the next four days. I just had to be here when my little Worry Wart was proposed to."

Kathryn turned back to me. "Ok sweetie, I promise you will not see us again for four days." She hugged me again. Then moved over next to Harry.

"Mr. Kim?"

Harry quickly jumped to attention, almost dropping my daughter.

"At ease Ensign, before you drop that child. If you are going to be part of this family, you are going to need to relax a bit with me. But only off duty." She said with a smirk on her face. "Now let me see my favorite girl, before her uncle Chakotay strangles me."

Harry handed the baby to Kathryn who was making baby noises and kissing her. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck.

"Hi baby, were you surprised? I can't wait to get you alone tonight. I love you so much," he said.

"You are a sly devil Harry Kim, proposing in front of the whole crew. You stole my heart a long time ago. I love you." I said turning my head and kissing his mouth.

"Well Lover, I have to get back on duty. Should I meet you at our quarters?"

"Yes. Harry if you want us to move in to different quarters. We can."

"Are you kidding?? We have the XO's quarters! No way. We stay were we are at, I am just going to move my stuff in." He said kissing me again. "I will see my two girls at home." He turned to leave. Chakotay and Kathryn brought Dayna back.

"How are you doing Spring?" Chakotay asked.

"I am in heaven. I love that man so much."

"Well Worry Wart, we will help plan your wedding when we get back." Kathryn said then leaned in to kiss my cheek and Dayna's head. "Take care of our girl."

Chakotay hugged me.

"Have fun you two, who knows maybe you will be having a little one of your own soon enough. Dayna needs a cousin." I said with a smirk.

They started laughing as they walked out the mess hall door.

Tom and B'Elanna said their goodbyes as well and headed back to duty. Dayna and I headed back to our quarters for her lunch and then a nap.

**Chapter 8**

I had just put Dayna and was settling on the couch to read a book from my timeline when the ship shook and the red klaxons went off. I jumped off the couch and ran to check on Dayna. I hit my commbadge.

"Spring to Ensign Kim"

"Kim here"

"What's going on Harry?" I said with Dayna crying in the background.

It's ok Spring. Everything is fine. Is Dayna all right?

"She is just a little scared."

I will check in once I know what is going on. Kim out.

I took Dayna and sat on the couch to nurse her. I was beginning to worry. I kept trying to figure out where Voyager was now in the plotline. If I figured correctly, we should be meeting up with the Kazon pretty soon. I had to find Kathryn.

I grabbed Dayna and headed to the turbo lift.

"Bridge."

Kathryn and Chakotay were already on the bridge looking at the view port.

"Spring, what are you doing here?" Harry barked.

"I need to talk to the Captain."

"We are a little busy right now." Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"Wait in my ready room Spring." Kathryn ordered.

I did as I was told and sat on the couch to finish nursing my daughter. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when a hand was placed on my cheek.

"Spring, wake up honey." Kathryn said.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Hi! I am sorry it took so long to get in here, we ran in to a new."

"The Kazon." I said sitting up and looking at my surroundings. We were still on Voyager. Kathryn was holding the baby.

"You know about the Kazon." she said matter of fact.

I nodded my head.

"You know, I can't let you tell me what you know. It's against the Prime Directive."

I jumped off the couch and looked at her.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked shocked.

"No, I am not Spring. New Earth was one thing, but now we are back on the ship."

I took my baby from her arms.

"Sorry to have bothered you.... Captain." I said and walked out the door.

Kathryn just watched me as I left. She sat back against the couch, closed her eyes and sighed, her heart breaking. What am I going to do with her? She thought

I walked out on to the bridge and up to the turbo lift. Harry tried to stop me.

"Spring?" He said. I kept walking and order the turbo lift to Senior Staff Quarters.

Once back at my quarters, I laid the baby down in her crib then sat at the computer pulling up all kinds of earth's history.

Fine, Kathryn doesn't want me telling her what's going to happen. Then I am going to at least plant solutions.

My door chimed. "Computer, identify who is at the door."

"Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay and ENS Kim."

"Engage privacy lock beta pi Spring one." I said.

"Janeway to Spring." I hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Go ahead Captain."

"Are you going to answer the door so we can talk or am I am going to have to override your security codes?" She said seriously.

"The door is open Captain. No one is stopping you. After all this is your ship. Computer disengage privacy lock beta pi Spring two."

As the doors opened, Kathryn and Chakotay walked in with Harry following.

"ENS. Kim, could you excuse us for a moment."

He nodded and walked back out the door.

"Spring, I know you are upset with me, but the Prime Directive."

I looked her in the eye. "To hell with the prime directive. That went out the window the moment you and Chakotay got together."

"Spring." Chakotay said in a warning voice.

"It's all right Chakotay. Let her say what she needs to." Kathryn said.

"Why can't you accept that the Prime Directive does not always apply to all situations? If what I know is going to save lives, then what will it hurt?" I began pacing the room. "Fine you don't want to know, at least allow me to give you suggestions on to survive. I for one don't want my husband and child killed because I knew how to prevent it but had to sit back and watch."

"Fine as of right now, you are our Strategic Tactical officer. You will wear the Starfleet uniform as well. You wanted a job on this ship, well now you have one." She turned to leave. I was afraid I had ruined our relationship when she turned back to me. "Oh, one more thing, Ensign. Don't you ever take that baby from my arms and walk out on me like that again. I won't survive it again."

I saw the tears in her eyes. I dropped my eyes to my lap. I was ashamed of how I acted. Kathryn and Chakotay had been so good to me. I looked back up to say something to her, but she was gone.

Kathryn and Chakotay had cut their honeymoon short, but I still didn't see much of her. At night when Dayna woke up, I would hear her get up as usual. But she never made a point to come see me.

Chakotay would come over and ask if he could take Dayna to visit the busy working Captain. I could only nod. Every time Harry tried to convince me to talk to her, I would quickly change the subject.

One night about a week after the first contact with the Kazon, We had convinced Vorik to baby-sit. Harry, Tom, B'Elanna and I were all playing pool at Sandrine's. Chakotay and Kathryn walked in to join us.

"We play winners." Kathryn said.

I stay by the table, keeping myself to my drink. The tension in the air was so thick; it could be cut with a knife. Harry finished the game for us and Kathryn began racking up the balls for the next game.

"Harry honey, have B'Elanna be your partner. I am not feeling so well. I think I will call it a night." I lied.

"Okay, we can go if you want." He said setting his pool stick down.

"No, you go ahead and stay. I am going to go back and take a bath. I'll wait up for you."

I kissed him, and then said my goodbyes to Tom, B'Elanna and Chakotay. Kathryn was over at the bar getting a drink. I made my exit undetected and headed back to my quarters.

Kathryn walked over carrying drinks for her and Chakotay.

"Are we ready to go Harry? You and Spring ready to have your butts kicked."

"Yes, we are. But B'Elanna is going to be my partner." Harry said gulping his drink down.

"Where did Spring go?" she asked

"She wasn't feeling to well, so she went on back to our quarters."

A look of disappointment flashed across her face, and then disappeared.

"Well get ready to be spanked." she said taking a drink.

I thanked Vorik and watched him leave. He was barely out the door when I broke down and cried. I knew I had ruined my relationship with Kathryn. This was the first time I wished I were back in my own timeline. I was lying on my bed, with my face buried in my arms. I felt a hand on my arm. Thinking Harry had come home early and sat up and looked.

"Captain, what, what are you doing here?" I said sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"So we are back to Captain now huh?" She asked sadly.

"K Kathryn, I th thought you haaated me." I cried.

"Oh sweetheart." She said pulling me in to her arms.

"I wanted to go back to my own timeline." I said muffled in her shoulder.

"Please don't. I don't want to you to leave." She said now crying.

Dayna must have thought she was missing something, so she started to cry too. I rolled off the bed to get her, but Kathryn beat me to it.

"No, let me get her. I have missed her so much." She said as she walked over to the crib to pick up the wailing infant.

Kathryn handed her to me. I settled her next to my chest and she began to nurse. Kathryn came and sat down on the bed next to us. She placed a kiss on the baby's head.

"Spring, I was serious when I said you are the new Strategic Tactical Officer. I know you will be a great asset especially once we get past the area of space Neelix knows. I don't want you discussing, your defensive and preventive maneuvers to anyone but Tuvok, Chakotay and myself. You will start duty once your maternity leave is over."

"You are serious about this?" I asked.

"You were right Spring when you said that the Prime Directive doesn't always apply. And if we can prevent losing anymore lives, then I say to hell with the Prime Directive."

I just looked at this amazing woman.

"Now, fill me in on the Wedding details. What have you planned?"

I looked down at my nursing child.

"We haven't even set a date. I am not sure Harry still wants to marry me since I have been so irrational lately."

"Did he say that Spring?"

"No. He has been wonderful. He has already moved in here. We haven't had much time together lately but, I think he won some holodeck time from Tom."

"You let me know when. And Dayna can come stay with us."

I smiled at my friend. "Kathryn, thank you for everything. Sometimes I think I don't show you how much I appreciate all you and Chakotay do. I am sorry for hurting you. I promise I will never take Dayna away from you. You know, one of these days you and Chakotay will have one of your own."

"No, we decided we will leave that up to you and Harry. I can't command a ship pregnant." She said.

I just rolled my eyes at her. Dayna finished nursing so I changed her diaper and handed her back to Kathryn.

As I sat back down, Harry and Chakotay walked in to the bedroom.

"You two didn't kill each other?" Chakotay asked in surprise.

"No, you crazy old man. If I had done that then I would have no one to baby-sit." I said with a big grin on my face.

He just shook his head and laughed. Harry walked over and kissed me.

"Well Kathryn, we should leave these two young lovers alone."

A mischievous grin spread across Kathryn's face.

"You're right Chakotay. Dayna needs to come and spend time with Aunt Kathryn and Uncle Chakotay."

I was about to protest, but Kathryn put her hand up to stop me.

"I don't want to hear it Spring. Don't make me make it an order." Kathryn said.

What could I do? After all, she was the Captain. I gathered the baby's blanket, passey, some diapers and wipes and put them in her bag.

"You can replicate a bottle of breast milk. Its."

"Spring, I know how to do it. Now you guys enjoy yourselves and we will meet you in the mess hall at 0800 tomorrow."

They grabbed my daughter and her bag and walked out the door.

Harry just watched them leave.

"Well, I guess that's that." He said turning to me. He leaned in kissing my lips then down to my neck.

"And just what do you think you are doing Ensign Kim?"

"Taking advantage of the situation. And trust me; I have lots of plans for you tonight." He said pushing me back on to the bed. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone. His hand found my breast under my shirt. He wasn't surprised that I had nothing on underneath. I let out a small moan. He pulled me up to a sitting position and pulled my shirt over my head. I tugged his shirt out of his waistband. He sat back and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. He leaned back in to me, taking a nipple in his mouth. He nipped and sucked it, swallowing the milk that escaped. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh gods Harry." I moaned.

His hand moved down to the waistband of my shorts, in one swift motion he pull them and my panties off, letting them join our shirts on the floor. Then he quickly shed his pants and lay next to me on the bed. He continued to kiss me, hands exploring until they each found their final destination. Ever so easily, he slid a finger in to my wet hot folds. My body arched against his hand. He waited until I relaxed a bit then added another finger. Using his thumb, he began to rub the little nub of nerves, and slide his fingers in and out. He quickly replaced his hand with his tongue. My hips bucked from the assault of his mouth.

"HARRY!" I screamed as the room began to spin and the fireworks went off in my head. As I began to come down off my high, Harry moved to my mouth kissing me. I rolled him on his back and straddled his stomach. I kissed his mouth, working my way down his neck, to his chest, taking one nipple in my mouth, working it to its peak, and then moving to the other one to continue the same torture. Leaving his nipples, I continue to kiss my way down to his belly button following the hairline. I kissed my way to the tip of his penis. He let out a loud moan as I reached his tip and took him in my mouth. His fingers play with my hair. I move up and down his shaft, taking him a little deeper each time. Gently massaging his sack. He began to thrust against my mouth.

"Spring," He gasped. "I can't take it much longer. I want to come inside you." He managed to say while pulling me up to his mouth. He rolled us, and then fitting himself between my legs, he entered me in one swift thrust. I gasped. He stopped giving my body time to adjust to his size.

"Are you ok? You feel so good," he said in to my neck. He began to grind his hips ever so slightly.

"Yes baby, Oh baby." I moaned, which sent him in to frenzy. He began to thrust harder. We both knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he reached where we were joined and began to rub me to a climax. My muscles tightened around him, forcing his release, spilling his seed and sending me over the edge to join him.

"I love you Spring," he said kissing my hair.

"I love you too Harry."

We continue to lay there, arms and legs tangled together and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 9**

"The time is now 0645 hours. The time is now 0645 hours." The computer chirped.

I rolled over to look at my sleeping lover. "Computer reset alarm 24 hours."

"Harry, time to get up. We have to meet Chakotay and Kathryn for breakfast before Alpha shift starts." I kissed his lips.

"Mmm." He said stirring awake. "Hey Beautiful." He kissed me again. I could feel his erection on my leg. His hands moved to my breasts.

"Why Mr. Kim, what would your Captain say if you were late this morning."

"I would tell her I had good reason." He said as he nestled his self between my legs. As he quickly entered me, he kissed my lips and neck. His hands moved to my swollen breasts.

"Oh Harry," I moan. "I love you so." I wrap my legs around his waist to draw him deeper inside me. He began thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh baby, oh, oh, SPRING!" He yelled my name as we both fell over the edge.

"Oh Harry!" I said as he let his seed go.

"Janeway to Spring"

"Oh shit." Harry whispered in to my neck.

I tried to calm my voice, but fail.

"Y yes Kathryn." I said

"Spring, are you ok?"

My voice cracked with passion and embarrassment

"I'm I'm fine."

"Oh my gosh! Janeway out!" She said quickly ending the link.

"I can not believe that just happened." Harry said fully embarrassed.

I start to laugh. Harry rolled off me, getting up to head to the bathroom. AS he entered, he turned around and he stuck his head out.

"Care to join me?"

I jumped out of the bed and followed him in to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, we were both dressed and ready to meet Kathryn and Chakotay for breakfast.

"Spring, I don't know if I can face her this morning.'

"Harry, they have sex too. Besides their quarters are right next-door. I am pretty sure that they have heard us playing around a time or two." I said kissing him on the mouth. "Come on, they are waiting."

We walked in to the mess hall holding hands, spotting the table where Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting with our daughter in Chakotay's big arms. I bent down placing a kiss on the baby's head.

"Hi Chakotay!" I said happily.

"Hey Springer." he returned.

Kathryn motioned for me to sit across from her. "Spring, I am so sorry. I should have known."

I start laughing. "Its okay Kathryn, if it makes you feel any better, we had just finished."

A little tinge of red crept to her cheeks.

"Oh please, don't tell me I just embarrassed Captain Kathryn Janeway???

"No not at all. Good morning Harry." Kathryn said trying to lighten the mood and to change the subject.

Chakotay stood to hand Dayna to Harry. He smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Harry. I am sure you'll get us back."

Harry blushed again.

"If he hangs out with me long enough, it won't bother him anymore." I laughed.

Everyone laughed, including Harry.

"Spring, B'Elanna and I have the day off, so we were thinking we could spend sometime on the holodeck while these men of ours tend to the ship." Kathryn said.

"Oh, that would be fun. Where do you want to go or want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could spend a warm day in the mountains by a calm cool river. Do some swimming and fishing. There will be plenty of shade so we could bring Dayna's playpen."

"That sounds good, except we don't have a playpen."

"I'll take care of that Spring, I can program it in. So let's go get ready. B'Elanna is going to meet me at my quarters in about 15 minutes, and then we will come over and give you a hand."

"Okay." I turned to Harry. "If we aren't back by the time your shift ends, come join us ok?"

"I will. Come here." I leaned forward and he kissed my lips.

"I love you Harry. We need to set a date. That is if you still want to marry me." I whispered.

"You know I do, if last night and this morning was any indication. You better go get ready. Have a good time." He said handing our daughter to me.

I got up and followed Kathryn out of the mess hall to the turbo lift.

She took Dayna from my arms and carried her to my quarters.

"Ok, B'Elanna and I will be over in about 15 minutes ok?"

I nodded and walked in to my quarters. I sat down on the couch to nurse Dayna. My breasts were aching for relief.

Kathryn walked in to her quarters and began gathering her things she would need while in the mountains today.

The door chimed.

"Enter" she called out. B'Elanna walked in wearing a baggy pair of jean shorts with a huge pink tank top over her bathing suit.

"Almost ready to go?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yep, you know B'Elanna, I was thinking, Spring doesn't have a lot for Dayna, plus she and Harry will hopefully be getting married soon, why don't we plan a surprise baby wedding shower for her."

"I was thinking the same thing just yesterday. I know she needs a stroller and a high chair."

"She also needs a play pen. I was going to program one in today." Kathryn said grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts that came to her knee and her favorite purple shirt. "Ready to go?"

B'Elanna hopped up from the couch and picked her bag up, following Kathryn next door.

I had just finished burping a screaming Dayna when the door chimed.

"Come on in." I yelled over the baby's cries.

"Oh, what is wrong Sweet Pea?" Kathryn said as she dropped her bag on the chair as she walked over taking the baby from me. She began soothing the upset baby by dancing around the room.

B'Elanna and I just stood there and watched in amazement. She definitely had a touch with her.

I shook my head and walked in to the bedroom to gather our things. B'Elanna followed me.

"Hey, can I help with anything?" She asked.

"Umm, if you want to grab some extra diapers and an extra blanket from the closet." I said.

I went to our dresser and pulled out my bathing suit and a creeper for Dayna.

"So what have you and Harry planned for the wedding. I haven't heard too much about it since he asked you."

"Nothing. We haven't even set a date yet. I was afraid that because I have been so crazy since, well since I arrived here, he was having second thoughts. He told me this morning I was being silly." I laughed.

"You are being silly. You haven't been that crazy. Actually I was beginning to think you were part Klingon." She said with a grin on her face.

I just looked at her and smiled.

"Well, you have to remember a few things that would make anyone crazy. You woke up on Voyager in the middle of the Delta Quadrant, five hundred years in the future and 3 months pregnant. That would do it for me!" Anyway Tom still married me, and let me tell you, I was not the easiest person to date. She said.

"I know. And I never really thought of it that way. If circumstances were different, I would leave me!" We both started laughing.

"What are you two doing in there? Having fun without me?" She said as she walked in the room carrying my now sleeping baby daughter.

"Oh we were just talking about Spring's Klingon side emerging." B'Elanna said with a sparkle in her eye.

Kathryn shook her head and laughed, "Come on you two, we are wasting daylight." With that she walked out of the bedroom, stopped to pick up her bag and walked out of the quarters with my daughter on her shoulder.

I looked at B'Elanna. "Well I guess the Captain has spoken." We laughed and ran to catch up with her.

**Chapter 10**

We walked in to the program already running. The sun was a high, mountains all around. Birds were chirping and there was a warm breeze.

The river was not very deep and crystal clear. We followed Kathryn down a windy path that lead to a little secluded beach area. There were already lawn chairs and a playpen waiting with a cooler full of food and drinks. The area was semi shaded and when I looked up, I notice we were in a canyon. There was a bathhouse off to the left behind some bushes. Kathryn had thought of everything. We set our stuff down and began to get comfortable. B'Elanna took off her tank top and laid her towel on her chair. I stopped what I was doing and looked at B'Elanna. She had a secret. I nudged Kathryn as I took Dayna from her.

"B'Elanna, is there something you need to tell us?" I said looking at my friend.

"Um yeah. I was going to tell you the big news today. I guess I forgot." B'Elanna said shyly.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"I am five months along. It was a big surprise and I am really surprised it stayed a secret for so long." She said chuckling.

Kathryn walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Oh B'Elanna, I am so happy for you. What does Tom think of all this?" She asked.

"He is thrilled. He has been on cloud nine ever since we found out." B'Elanna said.

"Oh goodie, Dayna will have a cousin now." I said as I finished dressing the baby. It was warm enough she just needed her diaper.

"Kathryn, are the safeties on so we don't get sunburned or do I need to replicate some sun screen to put on the baby?" I asked.

"I programmed it so as long as Dayna stays in the playpen area, she won't get sunburned. But if you want to take her in the water, then you will need to put sunscreen on her."

I nodded my head, and then laid my baby down in the playpen so I could go change. I put on my swimsuit and a pair of jean shorts, and then ordered the computer to program sun lotion. I picked Dayna up and carried her to my chair. We sat down, so I could put sunscreen on her. She was a little fussy so I tried to nurse her so she would go to sleep. She kept drawing her legs up to her belly and then extending them

"Oh my sweet pea." I said as I stood up and began to rock her.

"What's wrong with her Spring?" Kathryn asked.

"She has a tummy ache. I guess I ate something that doesn't agree with her." I turned her from my shoulder to her back to my hip, and then I began to bounce a little. She started to calm down then let out a big burp.

"Well, she should feel better now." B'Elanna said laughing.

We danced around the beach for a bit longer until Kathryn said "Spring, she's asleep."

I put Dayna back on my shoulder; kissing her I walked over and placed her on her side in the playpen.

I looked up at my friends. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go have some fun!"

"Computer, alert me when Dayna wakes." I said.

The computer beeped acknowledgement.

We moved our chairs on the edge of the beach to put our feet in the water and catch some sun. Kathryn and I removed our shirts and sat down.

Then Kathryn said, "So Spring, what do you want to do for your wedding?"

"Well I need to set a date first. But I was thinking an outside wedding. Maybe someplace like the Cayman Islands or Jamaica. I have always wanted to go to the Grand Cayman. I used to work for a company that made vacation reservations for people. We had to learn all about these places and you could go on these trips that were called FAM trips. There was a downside to it, you didn't get paid for being on these trips and they were grueling. You had to go form hotel to hotel in each of the areas. To me it wasn't worth it. If I was going to go and not be paid, I was going to enjoy myself."

"The Grand Cayman sounds nice and warm." B'Elanna said now rubbing her stomach

"Well we can do what ever you and Harry want." Kathryn said.

As the day passed we took turns caring for Dayna. We relaxed, talked and ate. We got to know each other better and formed a bond that was unbreakable.

Alpha shift ended and our guys showed up ready to swim and play. They set up volleyball net, brought a BBQ that Tom had replicated at some point and dinner.

I stood up to greet my future husband. Kissing him then whispering, "I look forward to tonight. So you better be prepared." I smiled at him and then turned to our friends and said loud for them to hear "Harry we need to set a date for the wedding, that is if you still want us."

"Spring, you know I do. I was thinking about that today, I think we should do it as soon as we can get it arranged."

"We can have it together by the end of next week" I said motioning to Kathryn and B'Elanna.

"Ok then, we are getting married next Saturday." He said. I threw my arms around his neck hugging him. Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna cheered then hugged us.

"Its about time Starfleet. You have out this poor girl through hell.'

Just as Harry was to protest Dayna started to cry and by the pressure in my breasts, I knew it was time for her to eat. I picked her up and sat down in my chair covering us up with her blanket and nursed her. Once she was fed and changed, Chakotay came over and stole her from me.

"I haven't seen my Sweet Pea all day. It's my turn now." He said flashing his dimpled smile at me. I reached up to his cheek and kissed him.

"Thank you Chakotay...for everything."

"Are you making a pass at my husband?" Kathryn's voice came from behind me.

I turned to face her. She had a big grin on her face.

"Now why would I want to make a pass at your husband, when I have my own sexy husband that I can touch anytime I want?" I laughed.

Then I turned to Tom and said, "So Tom, I hear congratulations are in order? Dayna is going to have a little cousin soon?"

Tom seemed to blush a little bit then grinned real big. He didn't need to say anything else because the grin said it all.

We finished the evening with a bon fire. Kathryn and Chakotay wanted to take Dayna home with them again.

"You keep taking Dayna every night, and I won't have any time saved up for our Honeymoon." I said to Kathryn and Chakotay. I leaned over and kissed my daughter's head.

"Oh, you are too silly. You know better than that." Kathryn said.

We walked back to our quarters together.

"You're sure you want to keep her again tonight? You know pretty soon you will have another little one to watch." I said excitedly.

"Yes, I am sure. I know. I can't wait." Kathryn said.

"Okay, but before you go to bed, I want nurse her one more time before she goes to sleep for the night. Otherwise I will be so miserable I won't be able to enjoy myself tonight."

Kathryn had her crooked smile on her face.

"And just what are you going to do tonight that you wouldn't be able to enjoy?" She asked,

I felt my face grow hot.

"Kathryn."

"You know I am just teasing you. Spring, did you decide when you wanted to start work?"

"After the wedding. We can wait to take our honeymoon." I said.

"Nonsense. You can have your honeymoon. You'll start once you get back." Kathryn said.

"Okay." I smiled then winced.

"What is it Spring?" Kathryn asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm okay. It's just a pain in my stomach. I think I ate too much tonight."

"Okay, well enjoy your night. I will bring her over around 2330, is that ok? I won't be interrupting anything then will I?"

"No, we will make sure we are finished up by then." I laughed.

I walked in to my quarters and straight to the bathroom. The pain in my stomach was getting worse.

"Spring? Are you all right?" Harry asked through the door.

"Yeah, give me a minute, and I will be out." I splashed water on my face and opened the door.

"Spring, what's wrong? You look awful." He asked coming to my side.

"I, I don't really feel well." I said as I walked to the couch. But before I could get to there, I collapsed on the floor.

Harry hit his comm.-badge.

"Medical emergency, two to beam to sickbay."

We materialized in sickbay. The Doctor rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked, running a tricorder over me.

"She walked in to the bathroom when she came out, she said she didn't feel very good and then collapsed. "Harry said with worry in his voice.

Harry thought he should call the Captain.

"Kim to Janeway."

"Yes Harry?" She answered.

"Captain, I had to emergency transport Spring to sickbay." He said.

"I am on my way Harry. Janeway out."

Harry turned back to the Doctor.

"What's wrong with her Doctor?' He asked.

"She has appendicitis. Her appendix is ready to rupture. She needs surgery right away. But it's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry Ensign. She will be up and about before the night is over."

Harry nodded his head and stepped back so the Doctor could get to work.

Kathryn rushed through the door.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Its appendicitis. After she got home, she went straight to the bathroom, then came out and collapsed. The doctor is starting surgery right now. He said she would be all right in a little while."

**Chapter 11**

Two hours later, Harry Kathryn and I walked back to our quarters.

"Spring, are you sure you're okay?" Kathryn asked.

"I am just a little sore. I am fine now Kathryn. The good thing about 24th century is you not sick for a long time. If I was back in my own timeline, I would still be in the hospital recovering."

"Well, just make sure you take it easy tonight. Don't push her too hard Harry." Kathryn said with her crooked smile.

"Computer, what is the time?" I asked.

"Tine is 2315." The computer answered.

"Why don't I come over and nurse Dayna now." I said.

"I can bring her to you." She said.

"No. I can come with you. I am fine now Kathryn." I insisted.

She just nodded her head and Harry and I followed her in to their quarters.

Chakotay was sitting on the couch holding Dayna. She was gnawing on her hands.

"I see I got here just in time." I said.

"How are you doing Springer?" He asked.

"I am much better. The Doctor had to take my appendix out." I said.

"I know. I am glad you're doing better. I was just getting ready to replicate a bottle for Dayna. But I guess I don't have to now." He said smiling.

I sat down next to him and my daughter and he handed her to me.

"Hi my baby." I said kissing her on the mouth. 'Are you hungry huh? Did you miss Mommy?" I said reaching under my shirt to undo my bra.

"What about Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Daddy will get his later." I said knowing what he meant.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Harry said kneeling in front of me and kissed my lips.

"Of course she missed her Daddy." I said to his mouth.

The clearing of throats brought us out of each other's gaze.

Harry blushed. I just smiled at Chakotay and Kathryn.

"Spring, I am going to go back to our quarters. I will see you shortly." He said almost in a growl. He winked and headed to the door.

I shook my head and laughed. Kathryn came and sat next to me.

"Did you decide which program you wanted to run for you wedding?" She asked.

"I was thinking that I wanted to have it in the Grand Cayman. Ceremony and reception."

"Grand Cayman, good. It will be nice to be in the warm sun by the ocean."

"I was thinking of also having a DJ with a dance floor." I said.

"You know, Tom would be the best person to ask to help plan the reception." She said.

She was right. He was such a history buff. He would plan a great reception.

"Kathryn, I wanted to know, if you wanted to be in the wedding as my maid of honor." I said looking down at my nursing child.

"Spring, I would be honored. I don't know what to say." Kathryn said.

"Good, we need to fit you for your dress tomorrow." I said.

Dayna finished nursing on both sides without falling asleep. I burped her then laid her on the couch to change her diaper. She cooed and kicked. She was wide-awake and happy. I put her jammies back on and picked her up kissing her almost chubby cheek.

"Sorry Aunt Kathryn, but it looks like Sweet Pea here isn't ready for bed. I can just take her back with me; you have to get up early tomorrow."

"No, your not. You need to take it easy tonight; you just had surgery a few hours ago. She said as took Dayna out of my arms.

"Don't even say a word Spring. I want you to go back to your quarters and take it easy. I am serious."

I knew what she meant, but I felt fine. I agreed with her just to appease her.

"Fine fine fine. You know sometimes you worse than my real mother." I said, standing up, I leaned down to kiss my daughter then Kathryn. I started to laugh; thinking back to when I had my first visit with the Doctor after Dayna was born.

"What's so funny Spring?" Chakotay asked, having watched the banter go back and forth between us.

"I was just thinking back to a few weeks ago when we had our first check up after Dayna was born; the Doctor had called me to remind me about my appointment. He said he hoped I hadn't been influenced by my maternal figure." I said.

Kathryn laughed a husky laugh. "Well I guess he is right. I do consider you a daughter."

"I consider you my mom, since mine is in 500 years in the past." I said, my eyes tearing up at the thought of my mom back in the 21st century. I missed her so. I knew she would have fallen in love with Dayna and Harry the minute she met them.

"I am sorry Spring, I didn't mean to upset you. I was...'

"Stop. You didn't upset me. I just miss my mom..." I said.

"Well listen to this mom and go home and rest. And I mean rest Spring!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes. She knew better though.

"Sure Kathryn, I will go home and rest." I giggled then kissed my baby again, then hugged Kathryn and Chakotay.

Harry was sitting on our bed, practicing her Clarinet. He put it down when he saw me walk in to the bedroom. He stood up and put his hands around my waist.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I just want to take a shower then just cuddle in bed."

"Okay, we can do that." He said kissing my neck. Then he said, "You go ahead and shower, while I fix some tea to help settle you. Ok?"

I nodded my head as he turned to walk out of the living room.

"Harry?" He turned to me. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

I walked in to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and stepping in the shower. I took a hot water shower, letting it run down my body.

I finished, grabbing a towel to dry off. I walked out on to the bedroom, stopping at my dresser and pulling out a t-shirt, shorts and panties.

"Awww, you're going to wear that to bed?" Harry asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, laying his chin on my shoulder. He started to kiss my neck again.

"How do you know that is my weak spot?" I asked, tilting my head, giving him better access to my neck. His right hand wandered from my waist up to my breast. He drew a circle around my nipple with his finger. I moaned.

"Harry." I tried to protest.

"No, just let me then we'll go to bed." He said leading me to our bed. He laid my clothes at the foot of the bed then pushed me back. He kissed me on the lips then moved to my breasts, just kissing and nipping them. With out hesitation he kneeled between my legs, slowly parting my wet folds, he leaned in, kissing my thigh, leaving a trail until he reached his goal. His tongue flicked my nub, causing me to gasp, my hands clutching the comforter. Before I knew it, his tongue was thrusting in and out of me. He reached up with his thumb to rub my swollen nub, bringing me to a quick release.

I screamed his name. "HARRY!" As my juices flowed on to his lips, I came back down off my high. Harry moved up from between my legs, kissing my lips. I could taste myself.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded already snuggling in to his arms.

"Hey don't get too comfortable just yet. Get dressed and get under the covers." He said.

I managed only to get under the blanket before I was out.

**Chapter 12**

Ten days later, Kathryn, B'Elanna and I were finishing up the wedding program.

"Hey, lets go to the mess hall and get something to eat you know I am still eating for two." B'Elanna said.

I looked at her then Kathryn.

"Um, B'Elanna, its past lunch." I said

"Oh Spring, I am sure Neelix has something we can grab."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said and headed out the door to the turbo lift.

I was the first to enter the dark mess hall.

"Hey Kathryn, there are no lights." When all of a sudden the lights turned on

"SURPRISE!"

Standing there was Seven, Sam and Naomi Wildman, the Delaney sisters, then Chakotay, Tom, Neelix, The Doctor and Tuvok, then last but certainly not least the love of my life Harry.

"Spring, it was a surprise for me too." Harry said as he walked up to kiss me.

"Well since both guest of honor are here, let's get this party going. I have been told there are a few Bachelor and Bachlorett parties tonight as well." Kathryn said.

With that, the presents appeared. The next hour and a half Harry and I opened presents.

From Tom and B'Elanna we got cable TV and a high chair. Neelix gave us a couple of throws for our couch. Seven gave us three hours on the holodeck. Sam and Naomi gave us blankets, sleepers and a teddy bear for Dayna. The Delaney twins gave us a holodeck program to view in private. Harry just snickered. From Chakotay and Kathryn, we received a playpen, and a quilt embroidered with the Irish Love Knot. Tuvok gave us a Vulcan Kama sutra book with oils and a Vulcan poem book. Harry Blushed.

Kathryn stood and said "With that out of the way, will the respectable teams, please take your bride or groom and let the parties begin,"

B'Elanna, Seven, Sam and Naomi pulled me up from my chair. Kathryn stepped up and blind folded me.

"Ka Kathryn, what is going on?" I asked.

"Don't you trust me?" She said in her husky voice that was full of mischief in to my ear.

"Most of the time." I said as a drink was thrust in to my hand and lead out the door.

"I have a baby to nurse. Just remember that." I said.

"She'll be fine on replicated milk tonight and tomorrow. Now Drink!" B'Elanna said.

I took a drink expecting something horrible, but was surprised to find it was a Long Island Ice tea, one of my favorite drinks.

The blindfold was removed and I found I had been lead to a clubroom full of women.

I followed Kathryn and B'Elanna to a bar top table where another Long Island Iced Tea was waiting for me.

I looked at Kathryn and said, "Are you planning on getting me wasted?"

"That's the idea, yes." She said with a chuckle.

"Well what about you?"

"It's my job to take care of you afterwards." Kathryn said.

As I rolled my eyes at her, the lights dimmed and an announcer came over the speakers.

"Welcome Ladies to Guilty Pleasures. Put your hands together for the Doctor of Love. Dr. Fabio!!!"

B'Elanna was up on her feet clapping and hollering. Kathryn being the elegant lady she was, sat in her chair laughing and clapping. I turned my attention back to the show. I was so embarrassed; all I could do was laugh.

My drink was never empty. It wasn't too long after Dr Fabio came on stage that the room began to sound like I was in a tunnel.

"How are you doing Spring" Samantha Wildman asked.

"I AM DOING GREAT!" I yelled to her.

"Spring, why are you yelling?" Kathryn asked.

"I'M YELLING?" I asked.

Kathryn started to laugh, "Why Spring, I do believe you are drunk."

I stood up from my stool and swayed a little. "I AM FINE KATHRYN! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK. I"M GONNA HAVE TO UH UH PEE" I yelled.

B'Elanna turned to me laughing. "You mean break the seal? Would you like me to go with you?" She asked.

"NO, I"M A BIG GIRL. I CAN DO MY OWN," I said as I turned from the table. I took one step and landed on my knees. I started to giggle then laugh harder.

Kathryn knelt next to me. "Come on Worry Wart, I think your night is over."

"NO KATHRYN, I AM FINE, REALLY. I TRIPPED OVER MY FEET." I said.

"Well at least let me help you to the bathroom." She said.

I nodded my head, and then quickly steadied my self against her. She grabbed my hand and led me to the ladies room.

She checked her make-up while I was in the stall.

"I AM HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME KATHRYN." I yelled.

"Spring?"

"WHAT?"

"You're yelling again."

"I AM?" I asked.

"Tone it down," she said.

'OK." I said in a loud whisper.

Kathryn just shook her head and laughed.

We went back to the show in time for the next act. As usual my drink was full.

Two hours later, I was leaning my head against my glass, listening to the conversation around me.

"Captain, I think your charge needs to call it a night if she is going to be walking down the aisle tomorrow." A voice I couldn't identify said.

"I think you're right. Come on, give me a hand," she said.

"Come on Spring, let's get you to bed." B'Elanna said as she took my other arm.

I mumbled an incoherent ok and allowed my friends to take me home.

The only thing I remember was falling in to bed as someone took off my shoes and pants. Mumbling a thank you, I was asleep instantly.

**Chapter 13**

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize my surroundings. I quickly sat up, which was a mistake, because my head began to pound and the room started to spin. I quickly laid back down closing my eyes.

I heard the hiss of a hypo spray. Then Kathryn's voice, "Spring this will alleviate the hangover. Wouldn't want you puking your way down the aisle."

"Wh- Where am I?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"In my quarters. B'Elanna's asleep on the other couch."

"What time is it?" I whispered."

"0630. You still have time to sleep. Go back to sleep."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep before I was being shaken awake.

"Spring, come on sleepy head. You have a little visitor that would like to say hello to her mommy." Kathryn said.

I opened my eyes and saw my daughter in Kathryn's arms. I smiled and sat up, reaching for my daughter. I kissed her head and breathed in her sweet, clean baby smell. How I loved this little girl.

Kathryn handed me a bottle. "Here you go. Neelix brought her over as soon as she started to fuss. He figured you would want to feed her."

"Of course I want to feed my girl." I said kissing her head again.

"I am going to go jump in the shower, so you can get done. The big day is here Worry Wart." She said. I looked up at her and smiled.

All my dreams were coming true. Had I not jumped timelines, I wouldn't have my daughter, nor would I be marrying my best friend in a few hours.

As I sat feeding my daughter, I leaned my head back and begin to doze.

I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps come into the room. I looked up to see I was back in my old plain white walled bedroom in 2003 and Lori standing at the door. I jumped up quickly, and then passed out.

"Spring, let me have Dayna. You go get in the shower." Kathryn said taking my child from my arms.

I stood up quickly spinning around to see that I was back on Voyager.

"Spring, what is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost." Kathryn asked as she burped Dayna.

"I, I uh, think, think I had a bad dream." I said shakily.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"I thought I heard you come back in the room and when I opened my eyes I was in my room back in 2003. My aunt was standing at the door. It just scared me."

"Maybe you should go to sickbay and have the Doctor check you out just to be sure." Kathryn said.

"No, it was just a dream. I am going to go take a shower and start getting ready. I'll be fine." I said turning towards the bedroom. Kathryn just watched me.

I walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind me. This couldn't be happening. Maybe I should have gone to see the Doctor, so he could stop me from leaping back. I thought. I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes. No, everything is going to be fine. I pushed myself up off the door and started filling the tub with water.

Kathryn heard me turn the water on. She quickly tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Chakotay." She said waiting for her husband's reply.

"Yes Kathryn?" Chakotay answered.

"Chakotay, what are you doing right now?"

"Trying to rouse Harry out of bed and in to the bathroom. He had a little too much to drink last night." He said then sensing the worry in Kathryn's voice. "What's going on Kathryn?"

"Meet me in the Ready Room. Janeway out." She said then cut the link. She walked to the bathroom door.

"Spring, Dayna and I are going to go for a walk. You go ahead and relax. We will be back shortly and I will help you get done."

"Kathryn, when are you going to shower and get done?" I yelled through the door.

"I showered already silly remember? Besides I don't have as much to do to get ready. We will be back. Enjoy your bath. We love you Spring."

I thought it was strange that she said that, but answered her back.

"I love you guys too. Kiss Dayna for me." I said.

I heard the door swish open and close and then there was silence. I leaned back in the tub and closed my eyes. I drift off to sleep.

"And that's K-Bull 93 traffic."

My eyes flew open and I sat up. I was back in my room in Layton Utah in 2003 again. I jumped out of the bed and ran up the steps. The house was still dark. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts but still had my commbadge pinned to my shirt. I didn't know what day it was. Instead of running upstairs to Lori and Rick's room and scaring them half to death, I went back down to my room and crawled in to my bed and cried. I cried for my daughter. I cried for my husband and Voyager family. I cried myself to sleep.

**Chapter 14**

Kathryn carried little Dayna on her shoulder as she walked towards the turbo lift.

"Oh sweetie, I really hope Mommy only had a dream and isn't really leaping back and forth." She said kissing the baby's soft head.

She stepped on the turbo lift. Dayna began to fuse. Kathryn began to dance a round the turbo lift.

"Bridge."

The turbo lift stopped at the Bridge, and Kathryn close to tears stepped off with a now screaming Dayna.

"Captain, on the Bridge." The Ensign at the OPS station announced.

"At ease." Kathryn mumbled to no one in particular and kept walking to her Ready Room.

Chakotay stood up as Kathryn entered carrying the screaming baby and thrusted her in his arms.

Kathryn sat down at her desk and put her hands over her face and let the tears fall. Chakotay kneeled besides her trying to consol two of the most important girls in his life.

"Kathryn, talk to me. What's going on?" He said standing up to bounce Dayna, who was crying so hard; she was barley making a sound.

"Spring, wa-was asleep on the couch, an- and she loooked like she saw a ghost. I had taken the ba-baby from her and sh-she looked around the ro-room. She said it was ju-just a dream, but shee woke up back in 2003 in heer rooom." Kathryn managed to cry. She buried her face against Chakotay's shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around his wife, kissing her head while trying to comfort the screaming baby.

Kathryn reached up to take Dayna from Chakotay. Then he walked over to the replicator."

"Computer, replicate breast milk, alpha Dayna Spring.'

A baby bottle full of warm breast milk appeared. Chakotay picked it up and tested it on his wrist. "Perfect." He said, handing it to Kathryn.

She lay the whimpering infant in the crook of her arm and placed the bottle nipple in her mouth. Dayna settled down to drink her bottle.

Kathryn sighed at the quietness. "What are you thinking Kathryn?"

"I think Spring jumped back to her timeline Chakotay." Kathryn said looking down at the almost sleeping baby.

"Kathryn, she has had hardly any sleep since you started planning the wedding. I am sure she is still scared as hell she will end up back in her time." Chakotay said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No. Chakotay, it wasn't like that. She flew off the couch scared; the color had drained from her face." She said hugging the baby to her.

"Come on Kathryn, I'll go with you to talk with her and ask her to go to sickbay to put all our minds at ease. Today is her wedding. We are supposed to have fun." He said kissing her lips.

Kathryn nodded, and then stood up, placing her hand in Chakotay's.

**Chapter 15**

Shivering, I woke from my restless sleep. I didn't open my eyes. I was afraid of what I would see if I did. I listen to the noises around me. I could hear the low familiar humming of Voyager and the sloshing of water. I was back in the tub, which had turned cold. I could hear voices outside the bathroom door.

"I better go in and check on her Chakotay. That's where we left her an hour ago." Kathryn said as she walked to the door. She raised her hand to knock when she heard the water sloshing around. "Spring?"

"I am almost done." I said shakily

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am." I said, standing up in the tub. I had to catch my self before my knees gave out. I landed in the tub with a big splash. Kathryn and Chakotay were in the bathroom before I knew it.

"What happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Um, Chakotay, could you step out for a minute? So I can at least get a towel wrapped around me?"

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked with concern.

"For now. Let Kathryn help me and I will come out and talk to you."

He hesitated, not liking my answer; but turned to wards the door.

"Now tell me what is going on Spring." Kathryn said as she helped me stand up and wrap a towel around me.

"I fell asleep again. I woke up to my clock radio going off back in 2003 again. I jumped out of bed and ran upstairs, it was still dark and everyone was asleep. I went back to bed. I fell back to sleep. I woke up cold. I was afraid to open my eyes. But then I heard your voices outside. When I tried to get out of the tub, my legs gave away."

"You're going to sickbay. There's no arguing, Spring. Something is going on here." She said as she led me from the bathroom.

She wasn't going to get any argument from me. There was something wrong.

I got dressed, but was still very weak, so Chakotay called for a site-to-site transport to sickbay.

The Doctor was waiting with his tricorder ready.

"Spring, have a little too much to drink last night?" He said beginning his scan.

"No Doctor I did not have too much to drink and stop implying that I did. Now if you would quit making the jokes, I can tell you what is going on." I snapped at him.

Kathryn and Chakotay just looked at me.

"Spring, I was just trying to lighten your mood. The Captain had already informed me of what was going on. Your cells are in temporal time fluxuation. That is why you keep jumping timelines. A few tests and I should be able to fix it.

"Umm Doctor in case you have forgotten, I am getting married in less than three hours. If I am going to leap back to my time, I am going to marry Harry. HARRY!" I said realizing we hadn't talked to him yet. I looked at Kathryn.

"It's ok Spring. Chakotay will go get him. We can postpone the wedding." Kathryn said taking Dayna from Chakotay.

"Let me have her Kathryn. No, I don't want to postpone it. If I am going to leap back, I want to be married to Harry. I want him to be Dayna's daddy. And if he's not willing, then Kathryn I want you and Chakotay to raise her." I said holding my arms out for my daughter. I took my daughter and hugged her tight. The thought I could possibly lose her forever hurt so badly.

"You know Harry will. And we will all be there to help him.

Harry came running in Sickbay with Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna following close behind.

"Spring! What's going on?"

"Hey, you're not supposed to see me before the wedding, its bad luck." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Just stop! Why do you do that?" He said angrily.

"What?" I said not understanding what he was mad about.

"Make jokes like that."

"Well I am sorry Harry, if you don't like the way I handle things." I said jumping off the biobed. I hugged my daughter tighter to my chest and headed for the door.

"Spring." Kathryn said in a stern voice.

I stopped in my tracks.

"You need tell him. He needs to know what's going on." She said.

I knew she was right. I nodded my head and turn to my husband to be.

Harry came over and pulled us in to his arms.

"Harry, I have leapt back to my timeline twice already." I looked at his face masked with concern.

"Are you sure? Maybe you were just dreaming. You had a lot to drink last night." He said.

"No, it wasn't a dream Harry. The Doctor scanned me when I came in; my cells are in a temporal flux. He ran some tests."

"He will be able to help you. He was able to help Kes when she was jumping back."

"Harry, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise you will love and raise Dayna as your own. Tell her how much I loved and wanted her, I want her to know the truth about everything." I said with tears running down my face.

"You know I will."

"If you will have me, I want to still marry you today." I hugged our daughter so tight to my chest that she began to squirm and cry.

B'Elanna walked up to me and reached for my daughter.

"No, don't take her." I said clinging to my daughter.

"I'm not taking her anywhere Spring." B'Elanna said. She put Dayna's passafire in her mouth and began talking to the baby.

"Oh baby Dayna, there's no need to cry. No way. Everything is ok." She danced around Sickbay with the baby resting on her growing belly.

All I could do was laugh. I knew that if I did leap back for good, my daughter would be well taken care of.

"Of course I still want to marry you. Are you sure you are up to it today?"

"Today maybe all I have."

Harry's face dropped at the realization I could possibly be right.

"Well, then I think we need to get the show on the road." Kathryn said, coming up and putting her arms around us.

"Well I will see you at the alter." Harry said, kissing me on the lips then turning to B'Elanna, he kissed Dayna on the head and walked out of Sickbay with Tom and Chakotay following.

**Chapter 16**

The plan was quit simple, Dayna would stay with Kathryn and Chakotay after the wedding reception until Harry and I got back from our honeymoon. With all things considered, we were taking things one day at a time.

Kathryn, B'Elanna and I stood in the middle of Kathryn's bedroom adjusting the train on my dress. Dayna lay in her playpen kicking and cooing, with a full belly.

"Spring, I can't believe how gorgeous this dress has turned out. Harry's jaw will drop when he sees you walking down the aisle." Kathryn said as she finished smoothing out my dress.

I looked in the mirror. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. I was afraid I wouldn't make it through the night let alone the ceremony.

"Spring, its time to go." B'Elanna said picking Dayna up out of her playpen. I turned to look at my friend holding my child on her pregnant belly.

"Ok, give me a minute." I said.

"Do you need me to stay Spring?" Kathryn asked.

"No, go ahead. I will catch up." I said looking at my friend.

Kathryn looked at me worried, but then turned and walked out of the bedroom. A few seconds later, I heard the doors to the quarters swish open then shut.

I turned to the view port, watching the stars streak by. I had been on Voyager for almost a year now. I wasn't sure how much time had passed in my own timeline. I was scared. For the first time in a long time I prayed.

"God, I know it's been a long time. I am coming to you because I have a problem. Please help the Doctor find a cure, to keep me from leaping back to my time line. Everything that I ever wanted in my life is here, in this century, in this timeline. I don't want to lose my daughter and husband. Please help my family deal with this. Amen" I cried.

I didn't realize that Kathryn had been standing at the bedroom door.

"Spring, are you all right?" She said.

I turned around to look at my friend. All I could do was nod my head.

"You know, if you keep that up, I'll have to redo our makeup." She said laughing through her own tears. She walked over to me and pulled me in to a hug.

"I love you Worry Wart."

"I love you too Kathryn. Now we better get to the holodeck, or Harry is going to think I left him at the alter.

Kathryn just nodded her head at me and walked out the door.

We arrived at the holodeck and Kathryn walked on in. I stopped at the doors.

"Spring? What is it?" She asked turning to me.

"I am scared."

"It's ok. Everything is perfect in there. So let's go."

I nodded my head and followed Kathryn. We walked in to a reception hall foyer. Instead of the wedding being in the hall, it was out in the courtyard on the beach. B'Elanna and Chakotay were waiting for us. She was my Bride's Maid and Kathryn was the Maid of Honor. Chakotay was going to walk me down the aisle and give me away.

"Everything ok?" He asked looking at us suspiciously.

"Everything is great! Now let me get out there and tell Tuvok we are ready, and then we can get the party started." Kathryn said, reaching up to kiss Chakotay, then me. I watched as she walked out to the beach.

In a few minutes she was back.

"Ok, we are good to go." She said, and then stuck her head out the door and the music started.

Kathryn then B'Elanna walked out. Once they were at the alter, the Wedding March started.

"Ready?" Chakotay asked as he offered me his arm.

I nodded and we were out the doors.

The Wedding March started to play from somewhere close. I looked down the aisle at my beloved Harry. He had a huge smile on his face. Dayna was sitting on Naomi Wildman's lap content. Thank goodness for small miracles. 

Chakotay gave my hand to Harry then lifted my veil whispering.

"I proud of you our Worry Wart. I hope you will find as much happiness with Harry as I have with Kathryn." Then he kissed my cheek.

Tuvok was officiating since I wanted Kathryn to be my Maid Of Honor.

"Some say we choose our paths. Others will tell you our paths choose us. But when it comes to love, we have no control over whom we fall in love with. And so as it is, this path chose Ensign Harry Kim and Spring Koeneman to spend the rest of their days as one soul." He finished then nodded at Harry.

Harry stepped closer to me, grabbing my other hand then looking in my eyes.

"Spring, the first time I saw you, I was intrigued to say the least. I had to get to know you. The first time I was with you, I knew I wanted to spend my whole life with you. I was ready to be Dayna's father. I cherish the memory of you allowing me to be there when she entered the world. I love her as if I had a part in her creation. I hope we can have more like her. You are my best friend, soul mate, and lover. I will honor and cherish you all the days of my life. Whether it is in sickness or health. I promise to love you forever, no matter what our future may hold. I am honored that you chose to be my wife and best friend. I promise to love Dayna as my own all the days of her life."

I had to wait a minute to gather my emotions. I listened to the surf and sea gulls all around us.

"Harry," My voice cracked with emotion. "The day I met you, I knew I was going to spend forever with you. As I watch you with Dayna, I know you love her as your own. I know you will make a good father and husband to us. I also know, no matter what our future may hold, I can count on you always. I promise to love and cherish you forever through whatever life may throw at us. You are my friend, lover, my soul mate, my equal."

I made it through my vows. Tuvok began speaking again.

"Please present the rings." Kathryn handed me the ring box with Harry's band inside.

"This ring represents the circle of life. And just like a circle, life goes on. Wear this as a reminder of the love you share and the life you chose to live together. By the power invested in me by Starfleet and the Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry lifted my veil and kissed my lips. His hands trailed down my back to my fanny, pulling me closer to him, letting me know what lay ahead tonight after the party. 

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Kim." Tuvok said. The crowd erupted in to a cheer, bringing Harry and I out of our own little world.

We blushed; realizing our friends and family had just witnessed our desire.

"Let the party begin!" Kathryn said and the music began to play.

Naomi brought Dayna over to us. Harry took her in his arms.

"I am your Daddy now. What do you think of that Dayna?" He kissed her little head. "I love you so much baby girl." He turned and handed her to me.

"There's my big girl." I said pulling her closer to me. "I bet you are ready to eat, and then Naomi will take you home and give you a bath and read a book. Harry I am going to go feed this little girl before we begin our party."

"I'll come with you." Harry said grabbing my hand, and we walked out in to the hallway to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a lounge area with couches and chairs. I settled on the big overstuffed couch.

"Harry, come and undo the top of my dress so I can nurse her." I said with a smile. A little teasing before the party wouldn't hurt.

Harry reached behind me, undoing the zipper. I slipped the top down and Harry groaned.

"What's the matter Harry?" I said as I placed Dayna at my breast. She began sucking greedily.

"As if you didn't know, you naughty girl." He said.

I laughed and turned my attention to our baby. "You were hungry little girl." I said as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. Harry sat beside me, his hand brushing our daughter's head, and then moving to my free breast. He placed his hand over the nipple rubbing it with his thumb, then leaning down and taking it in his mouth.

I moaned "Harry. You keep that up and we will never make it to the reception." He looked up at me and smiled deviously.

"That's the plan." He said bending back down to take my nipple in his mouth.

"Harry Kim, our friends are out there waiting for us. Your daughter is here in my arms nursing. I don't think she should be seeing her daddy do these things to her mommy." I said laughing at my husband. My husband. I had the most important things in my life right here with me.

Harry continued his assault. I should have stopped him, but I didn't. Before I knew it, the bathroom door opened and Kathryn and B'Elanna walked in.

"Here you are...Oh, I uh, oh..." Kathryn said stopping abruptly at the sight. B'Elanna running in to her.

Harry quickly sat up and covered us up. I felt my face turn hot. Harry quickly got up.

"Uh, Spring, I am going to return to the reception." He said and walked out of the bathroom.

I looked up at my friends. My facing turning redder than before. I smiled shyly at them.

"Hi, uh guys" I said looking at my lap.

"Well, it looks like the honeymoon started early." B'Elanna said with a smile on her face.

"It would have if you guys hadn't of walked in when you did. Well B'El you have seen what I got now."

She rolled her eyes. "As if Tom and I never did that." She said as she patted her belly.

"Well you guys didn't get caught by your two best friends." I said.

"No worse. We got caught by Tuvok in Engineering." B'Elanna said laughing.

I started laughing at the memory of the episode. What the audience wasn't shown.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. When those aliens were doing experiments on us. They turned your hormones on full force." Kathryn said laughing.

Dayna had fallen asleep. Kathryn took her from me so I could get dressed. B'Elanna helped my zip up my dress.

"Ok, all situated now?" Kathryn asked with her hand on the door.

I nodded and followed my friends back to my reception.

**Chapter 17**

The crew was mingling with each other, chatting, drinking. and eating appetizers. Waiting for the newly weds to start the celebration.

I left my friends and went to find my husband. He was sitting at the wedding party table talking to Tom. I sat beside him, running my hand up his leg. He jumped a little then place his hand over mine, guiding it to the bulge in the middle of his dress pants. I smiled at him.

Tom stood, tapping his glass.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?"

Kathryn and B'Elanna joined the table and sat down.

Tom waited for the crew to settle down then continued.

"When I first came aboard Voyager five years ago, Harry became my best friend. When he first told me he was in love with Spring, I was happy for him and encouraged him to develop his relationship with her. I knew Spring would be good for him. He was so excited that he was able to be there when Dayna was born, he couldn't wait to do it again." The crew chuckled at that. "When I first met Spring, it was the night she had arrived on Voyager. I was thrilled to have someone who shared my love of the twenty-first century. She was scared and unsure, but quickly became a part of our crew and family. I love these two as my own brother and sister. I am honored to be apart of their lives. There is a tradition back where Spring came from, anytime during the reception, the guests can bang on the table to get the bride and groom to kiss. So that is your job tonight! A toast to the Newly Weds. May they love each other unconditionally and give Dayna a little brother or sister soon."

Harry blushed and I giggled. Tom never ceased to amaze me. Kathryn stood next.

"Spring has become my daughter that I never had. She has involved me in some of the most intimate parts of her life. Her life in the twenty-first century, and the birth of her child. She became our "Little Worry Wart." She said as she took Chakotay's hand. "We have butt heads over several occasions. She helped bring Commander Chakotay and me together. She has become the second love of my life. I thank God everyday, for allowing her to leap to our time, to become one of us. When I first met Harry Kim, he was fresh out of the Academy. I had to worry about him spraining something every time I walked on the Bridge. He has come a long way since that wet behind the ears Ensign. When I first realize Harry's feeling for Spring, it was when we had contacted that virus. My suspicions were confirmed when right after Dayna was born; he came to the Commander and me and asked if he could have Spring's hand in marriage. It takes a lot of courage to go to the love of your life's parents and ask for her hand. I am proud that Chakotay and I were put in that category. Although, I will have you know, I am not old enough to have a daughter Spring's age. I want to pledge a toast to this young couple. Never go to bed angry, love enough, and don't take each other for granted. You never know how long we have. Oh, a little brother or sister for Dayna is good too." The room broke out in to laughter then began to bang on the tables.

I looked at Harry. He was sitting there with a huge grin on his face. I leaned in to him, kissing his mouth, and then slipping my tongue between his lips. My hand slid under the table and cupped him. He moaned quietly in to my mouth. He pulled back and looked at me then nuzzled my neck.

"You better be careful. We may have to leave the party and practice making a baby brother for Dayna," he whispered to me.

"That was my plan." I said and turned back to our friends. It was now my turn to stand and make a little speech.

"Never in my wildest dreams, would I have thought that I would end up 500 hundred years in the future and pregnant for that matter. I fell in love with Harry the first time I saw him. We started out as the best of friends. He was there when our daughter entered the world. He stood by me when I was at my craziest. He stands by me now, knowing this could be our last night together. And that he may have to raise our precious daughter by himself. I love him with all my heart mind and strength." I said, and then turn to Chakotay and Kathryn. "I don't know where to begin with Kathryn and Chakotay. If Kathryn hadn't been so accepting of me when I first arrived, I wouldn't be standing here today. She has been my friend, my mom and my lifesaver. It is true, we have butted heads several times, but in the end we saw the light and forgave each other. Chakotay has been the level headed one out of us all. He's been my dad through all this. I just want you both to know how much I love you, and how much I appreciated all you have done for Dayna and me. I know that Dayna is in good hands between you and Harry. Tom and B'Elanna you've been the closest I have to a brother and sister. Thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. Kathryn and B'Elanna were both crying. I sat down and grabbed Harry's hand. He squeezed then stood up to make his speech.

"I'll make this quick so we can get to the fun part. I love Spring with all my heart and I thank God everyday for having her and Dayna in my life. So with that said, let's dance!!"

The DJ started the music. Harry led me out to the dance floor and for the first time we danced as husband and wife to Tim McGraw and Faith Hill's song 'It's Your Love'.

When the song ended, the tempo picked up and the dance floor was crowded.

The night was still going strong when Harry and I decided to sneak away to our quarters. Dayna had been taken to Kathryn and Chakotay's quarters for the night.

"Harry, I want to check on Dayna one more time. Samantha said she was kind of grouchy tonight. I thought maybe we could stay in our own quarters instead of the holodeck." I said.

"Sure honey, I don't care just as long as we are together." He said.

Dayna was sleeping when we checked on her. I reached down and smoothed her hair back. Her forehead was hot to the touch.

"Harry, she has got a fever. We need to get her to Sickbay." I said.

My sweet husband bent down and picked her up out of her crib. Cradling her in his arms, we headed towards Sickbay.

**Chapter 18**

The Doctor was sitting at his desk working when we walked in.

"Ah the newly weds. The ceremony was beautiful, I am just sorry I couldn't stay for the reception. Well Spring, I have a solution. But why are you here now? "He said not noticing Dayna in her daddy's arms.

"Dayna is sick. I just couldn't leave her for Kathryn and Chakotay to take care of while I was off having fun."

He grabbed his tricorder and began scanning the fussing baby.

"Nothing to worry about Spring, Just the flu. I will give her a shot of this hypo spray and she will feel better in a couple of days. We have to let the virus run its course. As for you, I have developed a serum that will keep you form leaping for about 72 to 96 hours. Then I can place you in temporal stasis, which shouldn't last more than an hour or two." He said as he placed the hypo spray against my neck.

"Well, can't you just place her in stasis now and get it over with?" Harry asked.

"No we have to let the serum run through your system first. Besides it's your honeymoon. You can spend it together. So go and enjoy your time together and don't worry about leaping,"

"Thank you Doctor." I said reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushed.

"Well have a good night and don't worry about Dayna. There's no reason she can't stay with the Captain and Commander." He said then walked back in to his office.

I took Dayna from her Daddy's arms.

"Come on Sweet Pea; let's get you back to bed. Aunt Kathryn and Chakotay will be coming home soon." We walked out of Sickbay and headed to the turbo lift.

As we stepped off the turbo lift and bumped in to Kathryn and Chakotay.

"Spring, we were just coming down to Sickbay. Samantha said Dayna was sick. Is everything ok?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, she just has the flu. The Doctor gave her some medicine and sent us home." I said.

We continued to walk to our quarters.

"The Doctor also found a solution to keep me from leaping. He made a serum then in three to four days, I will be placed in stasis. Everything should be fine after that."

"Oh Worry Wart, that is great! I am so happy." Kathryn said hugging me. "Do we still get to have Dayna tonight?"

"If you still want her." I said.

Harry stepped from his conversation with Chakotay and said, "Yes Spring, let them take her. I have some plans for us."

I looked at my husband and laughed.

"Well, there's your answer." I said handing the baby to Kathryn. "We will be right next door, if you need us."

"No you won't. You are going to the spend your honeymoon on the holodeck. We cleared the crew out and have your honeymoon program running. Spring, don't worry, the Doctor said you wouldn't leap again. It will be all right." Kathryn said.

She pulled me in to her arms, squishing my daughter. "I am keeping you Worry Wart. You are here to stay."

I pulled back and looked at this woman who had become my surrogate mother in the last year. Chakotay leaned over and squeezed my arm reassuringly. The Command team turned with my daughter in their arms and headed back to their quarters.

Harry offered me his arm. "Well my beautiful wife, shall we go and enjoy our wedding night?"

I took his arm and smiled. "Of course my dear husband."

The holodeck was indeed deserted. No signs of a party were visible. The program that Kathryn and B'Elanna had created for us was already running. We walked in to a hotel room suite. The room was gorgeous. The king-size bed was on the middle of the far wall, with a nightstand on each side of it. To the left of the bed were a heart shape Jacuzzi already filled and running and the door to the bathroom. To the right of the bed were a couch and chairs and a table. On the table was a bouquet of red roses, a chilling bottle of champagne, with two stem glasses. On a plate were chocolate covered strawberries, and then a PADD lay next to it. I picked the PADD up and read it.

"Spring and Harry,

Here is a little treat on us for your special night. If you look in the nightstands next to the bed, you will find two bags with your names on them. The bags have lots of surprises in them to use or share with each other.

We love you guys and we are so happy for you!! Enjoy your night and don't worry about Dayna.

Love.

Chakotay and Kathryn

&

Tom and B'Elanna"

I laughed as I handed the PADD to Harry. I walked over to the nightstand, and opened the drawer. Inside there was a plain brown paper bag with my name on it. I opened the bag and looked inside. I felt myself blush at all the surprises. Harry was going to die when he saw this. I closed the bag and place it back in the drawer.

Harry stood looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Now I know if it made you blush, then I might have a heart attack."

I got up and walked over to him placing my arms around his waist.

"But you will enjoy every minute of it." I said kissing his lips. "I want to freshen up, then practice making a baby brother or sister for Dayna." I pulled away from him and walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind me. My overnight bag was sitting on the floor with another PADD.

"Spring,

We took the liberty of packing for you!!

Love,

Kathryn and B'Elanna"

I looked in the bag and found it empty except for a toothbrush and toothpaste. All I could do was laugh. I washed my and face and brushed my teeth. I took my dress off and walked out wearing my slip and bra. Harry had already untied his tie and a few buttons on his shirt.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" He said moving slowly towards me while working on the rest of his shirt.

I smiled innocently "Me? I thought maybe we could start with the nice Jacuzzi that is already running. It's a shame to let it go to waste." I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor exposing my swollen milk filled breasts.

Harry gasped and was pulling me to him before I realized what was happening. He took my nipple in his mouth and began to suckle. The sensation caused my other breast to start leaking. He quickly moved to that nipple and took it in to his mouth. I moaned.

I pulled his shirt off his shoulders and let it drop on the floor. Harry had already started to remove my slip and pantyhose. He was surprised to see that I had nothing on underneath. He growled and knelt in front of me. He lifted my leg over his shoulder to give him better access to my wet folds. His tongue flicked my swollen nub sending a shiver through me. My knee almost buckled from the sensation.

When we had finally set a wedding date, we made a vow to each other that we would keep our hands off each other until the wedding night. It had been a long month.

As he worked me to frenzy, he took off the rest of his clothes. He moved to my lips, then picked me up, carried me over the Jacuzzi and stepped in, submerging us in the hot bubbling water.

"Oh Harry Kim, I love you so much." I said as I kissed his neck. Then moved to his chest taking his nipple in my mouth and teasing it with my tongue. My hand slipped under the water and cupped his sack. He moaned in to my hair. His hands moved down my back to my rear end then to their final destination. He slowly slipped a finger inside me, using his thumb to rub my swollen nub.

I gasped as his finger entered me. At that moment I needed him so bad, I stood pulling him up with me. I reached for the towel and stepped out of the Jacuzzi.

"Harry, I need you right now, I don't want to wait any more." I said as I lead him to the bed.

"Oh baby, I want you too." He said as he took over and gently laid me on the bed, then laid next me.

He kissed my lips then moved to my neck.

"Harry, my sexy lover, you don't understand, I want to skip the foreplay for now." He looked up from my neck and smiled, then positioned himself over me. In one quick hard thrust he entered me. I gasped. I placed my legs around his back as he began to thrust deep inside me.

As he moved he looked at me and said, "Baby, why couldn't you wait?"

"I don't know. I just needed you inside me. I can't explain it. I guess I was scared, that it would be the last time. And I don't want to forget."

"Its ok." was all he said and took my nipple in to his mouth again

**Chapter 19**

We lay tangled in the sheets together in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"I love you." Harry said suddenly.

"I love you too." I said looking up from his chest to his face. He had his eyes closed and his hand was softly rubbing my naked thigh. Instead of laying my head back down, I took his nipple in my mouth.

"Again?" He asked in surprise.

"I don't know what it is; it's a hunger that needs to be fed. I can't help it." I said.

"Hey hey hey, I am not complaining." He said, "Maybe it's that serum the Doc gave you."

I rolled on to my husband. "Could be." I said between placing kisses down his chest. I scooted down to his belly leaving a trail around his bellybutton as I worked down to his hairline.

"So you want to play now huh?" Harry asked with mischief in his voice. "Hold on a second." He sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, opening the nightstand drawer and pulled out our paper bags.

"Let's see what we have to play with. It would be such a waste not to use these. Besides I know the Captain and B'Elanna will ask you anyway."

"Oh, and like Tom and Chakotay won't ask you?" I said placing a kiss on his lips.

What he pulled out of his bag shocked me. I had never seen anything like it before. It was a soft studded ring with a small flip switch.

"Harry what is that?" I asked, eyeing the contraption.

"This is how you use it." He said placing it on his now hard penis, and then pushed me back on to the bed. He kneeled in between my legs then right before entering me, he reached down and turned on the little switch.

I could feel the vibration as the tip of his penis slowly worked its way deep inside.

"OH, Harry," I gasped. The sensations between the vibrating, and the studs was a little too much for me to handle. My orgasm started to build before he had even pulled out. He thrust again and quickly brought me over the edge. I moan his name loudly, which helped him come as well. He emptied his hot seed inside then collapsed on top of me panting.

"Oh gods Harry, that was totally amazing." I said as we lay there still joined.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to wait for you." He said as he kisses my nipple. He rolled off me and we snuggled in each other's arms and fell sleep.

I woke suddenly, looking at my surroundings. I jumped out of bed naked and screamed.

"NO!!!" I heard footsteps above me running down the steps. Lori burst in to my room and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This, this isn't happening! I have to get back there to get my baby.

"Spring, what are you talking about? You must have been dreaming."

"What is the date Lori?" I asked.

"It's February 17, Spring. Maybe you better call in sick. You don't look to well this morning."

I nodded my head and sat down on the bed and reached for the phone. After I made the call, I went up stairs to shower. I stood in the shower and cried. I shouldn't have leaped back. In the year that I had been gone, in my timeline it was only over night. I looked down at my breasts and saw that they were still filled with milk. I immediately started to think of Dayna, and they began to leak. I washed up and got out of the shower. Lori was standing with a towel.

"Spring, what is going on? Your breasts are full of milk." she said concerned.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you Lori."

"Try me."

As I dried off, I began to tell Lori what I had been through in the last year. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"See, I told you, you wouldn't believe me. I am going to go back to bed for a while." I said. I went back down stairs and crawled back in my bed and fell asleep.

There was a bright light shining in my eyes when I started to wake up. I kept my eyes closed to listen to what was going on.

"She is going to be alright Captain, another hour in the stasis machine and she won't even have the dreams any longer." The Doctor said.

I open my eyes to see Kathryn and Harry standing over me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he ran his hand over my head.

"Fine, I think" My voice cracked. "What happened?"

"You have been unconscious for seven days. The Doc has you in stasis now. After the last time we made love, you didn't wake up. I called for an emergency transport to sickbay. The doctor said you had an allergic reaction to the serum. But you're fine now."

"I leaped didn't I? I woke up buck-naked. My aunt even noticed my breasts were filled with milk. I told her what I had been through. It was only the morning of February 17. I had only been gone for not even twelve hours." I said crying.

"No baby, you didn't leap. I have been here by your side since the emergency transport. You never left sickbay."

"Spring, Harry is right. You never did leap. You have been here the whole time. The serum worked. You are fine now." Kathryn said as she placed her hand on my bare shoulder.

"Where's Dayna? I want to see her." I said in a hoarse whisper.

"I will have Neelix bring her down." She said as she slapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Neelix."

Yes Captain?

"Will you please take Dayna to Commander Chakotay and have him bring her to sick bay. Her mommy would like to see her."

Right away Captain. Neelix out.

Kathryn turned back to me.

"The Doctor said you could return to you quarters as soon as the stasis is done. I want you to take a few more days before you report for duty."

I started to protest, but Kathryn cut me off quickly.

"That is an order Spring. Doctor's and Captain's." She said and left it at that. The Doctor walked over with his tricorder in hand.

"The stasis cycle is complete. You can return to your quarters. You are on complete bed rest for the next two days."

I nodded my head and looked to see Chakotay entering sickbay with my daughter in his arms. I sat up on the biobed and Kathryn handed me my robe. Once I had it on, she helped me off the biobed. My legs were real shaky and weak, so Harry and Kathryn each took an arm to help me walk to the turbo lift. Chakotay followed with the baby.

Once we reached our quarters, Kathryn helped Harry get me settled then gave Dayna a bath so I could feed her.

"Do you need anything else Spring? Do you want me to take Dayna for the night?" Kathryn asked

"No. I've missed her. Thank you Kathryn for taking care of Dayna while I was in Sickbay." I said.

"You know I don't mind taking care of this little girl." She said as she laid her hand on the baby's head.

"I know. I just want you to know I appreciate all you do for us."

"I know you do Worry Wart. Well if you need anything tonight, don't hesitate to call me, ok?"

"I will, I promise."

Kathryn leaned down and kissed the baby, then me. She turned and walked out of the room. Harry crawled in to bed beside us.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little tired, and weak. But other than that I feel good." I said.

"Good." He said and leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

When Dayna finished nursing, we all snuggled down in the bed together. Harry and Dayna fell asleep, but I couldn't. I lay there and looked at my family I had almost lost.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"The time is 0100 hours."

"Locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is awake in her quarters."

I quietly crawled out of bed, picked up Dayna and put her in her crib. I covered Harry up, then put my robe on and went next door to Kathryn and Chakotay's quarters. Before I rang her chime I check with the computer to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything.

"Computer, what room is Janeway in?"

"Janeway is located in her living area."

I rang the chime and waited.

"Come." Her voice came from the other side of the door. The door swished open and I walked in.

She looked up from the PADD she was reading.

"Spring, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm afraid to sleep." I blurted.

She patted the couch for me to sit next to her. She placed her arm around me and I snuggled in to her. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Why are you afraid? The Doctor said you are fine. You won't leap anymore." Kathryn said softly.

"I know he did, but it seems every time I closed my eyes, was when it happened, I don't want to leave my family again. I didn't want to wake Harry and the baby so I came over here."

"It will be all right Spring." We sat there quiet for a minute.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

'B'Elanna's engineering report. I have fallen behind on my reports.'

"Because of me. Are you sure you want me? I seem to cause a lot of problems." I said laughing.

"No more than the usual. Besides, you help keep my personal life interesting." she said with a crooked smile on her lips. "Now let me finish this up and we can go for a walk ok?"

I nodded my head. The next thing I knew, Kathryn was covering me up with a blanket and calling for lights off.

"Spring, I am going to bed." She whispered.

I mumbled an incoherent "Thank you." and fell in to a peaceful sleep.

**Chapter 20**

The coldness of the bed woke Harry. He rolled over to pull the covers up but found the bed empty. He knew his wife and child were in the bed when he fell asleep. He got up and found his baby daughter asleep in her crib. He checked the bathroom then walked out in to the living room. Harry began to panic. He knew it was late but he needed to find his wife.

"Kim to Captain Janeway" Harry said waiting for an answer. "Kim to Captain Janeway."

Go ahead Harry The Captain's groggy voice thick with sleep answered.

"Captain, I know it's late, but I was hoping you would know where Spring is."

It's ok Harry. Spring was having trouble sleeping, so she came over to talk and ended up falling asleep on my couch. I didn't want to wake either of you.

"Thank you Captain, Sorry to have woke you. Kim out."

Harry checked on the baby again and then crawled back in to bed.

The sound of an alarm going off somewhere in the room made me stir. I opened my eyes and didn't recognize my surroundings. I screamed, jumping up from where I had been sleeping. All of the sudden the lights came on and I found Kathryn standing in her bedroom door in her nightgown.

"Spring, sweetie, what is wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I, I woke up and didn't know where I was. I was scared." I said shakily. Kathryn walked over to me and placed her hand on my arm.

"It's ok Spring. Don't you remember you came over earlier because you were afraid to sleep? You fell asleep while waiting for me to finish reading the engineering report. I just didn't have the heart to wake you. Harry did call looking for you a little while ago."

"Kathryn, I am sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said.

"It's ok. I am going back to bed. I took the day off. Chakotay has bridge duty this morning."

"Me too. Except I am going back to my own bed. Good night Kathryn."

"Good Night Sweetie." She said and walked back to her room.

I went back to my quarters and snuggled down in bed next to Harry.

I arrived for my first duty shift two days later.

I had been on duty for over three weeks now. I had a routine, each morning I would arrive early and gather what I needed for the day. The first few weeks had been quiet. But this morning showed we were getting close to the Krenim.

I walked around the Bridge gathering the reports, I would need to present to the Command team. The rest of the Alpha shift began to arrive. Chakotay and Harry walked in together. Kathryn was the last to arrive.

"Good Morning. Report." She said. She was in a very good mood. She listened to the gamma shift report then turned to me and said, "Well Spring, you get to work your magic finally. Let's meet in the Ready Room. Chakotay, Tuvok. Please join us. Harry you have the bridge."

Harry stepped away from his station and took over the Captain's chair.

Kathryn and I headed towards her Ready Room with Chakotay and Tuvok in tow.

"Spring, do you want a drink or something?" She asked as she walked to the replicator.

"A big bottle of water." I said.

"What about you Tuvok?"

"I am fine Captain."

She walked over to the couch with our drinks and sat down next to me.

Tuvok pulled up the chair and Chakotay sat on the other side of Kathryn.

"Ok Spring, Now as I said before, this is only to be discussed between the four of us. Then Chakotay and I will decide if the rest of the Senior Officers need to know." Kathryn said seriously.

"The question that remains now is where we are in the timeline." I said.

"It is star date 51060.5. December 2375." Tuvok said.

"How much do you want to know?" I said looking at my hands.

"Kathryn, I think it would be best if we concentrated on right now. We are to the point where Neelix doesn't know much more of this sector of space." Chakotay said.

I couldn't sit anymore. I got up and began to pace.

"In about three days we are going to enter an area of space where we will meet a species called the Krenim. You should be writing this down so we have it when the time comes. The Krenim have Chronoton-based torpedoes which exist in a state of temporal flux. They will penetrate _Voyager_'s shields, badly damaging the ship. It will be know as the Year of Hell. Because we will have messed up the time line, he will take Chakotay and Tom as his trophies before he tries to destroy us. Seven was able to create temporal shields which will hold against the torpedoes the Krenim use." I said. I stopped pacing and looked at the Command team and Tuvok.

"What do we do to stop them?" Tuvok asked.

"Well eventually, after a few months we finally get in touch with Tom and Chakotay. They know how to dismantle the Krenim time ship. We find some allies and you disperse the remaining Senior Staff to our allies ships. You Kathryn stay with Voyager. You know the adage; Captain goes down with the ship. In the end, there is only one way to defeat the time ship. Voyager last bit of power is used to collide with the ship, destroying both ships but returning Voyager to one year earlier." I said quietly, looking at my hands.

"What is the purpose of this time ship?" Kathryn asked.

"When he developed the ship, he destroyed his timeline, destroying his home world and his future." I said solemnly.

Kathryn was up pacing the room now as well. "What about the rest of the crew? What happens to them?"

"The ship is too badly damage to sustain life so you send them off in the escape pods. Promising we will all meet up again. But because you destroy the ship, the Year of Hell never happens." I said.

"The question now is what do we do to avoid this Year of Hell?" Chakotay asked.

"I think we are far enough out, we should be able to avoid their space all together." I suggested.

Kathryn turned to Tuvok and Chakotay. "Do it."

"Aye Captain." The men said and left for Astrometrics.

I looked at Kathryn.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"You did a good job today." Kathryn said.

"Thanks." I said looking at my hands.

"What aren't you telling me Spring?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing Kathryn. You know me, I am just worrying."

"About what?"

"Well," I said as I started pacing again. "I don't know how to shoot a phaser." I lied.

"Is that all?" Kathryn asked with a smirk on her lips.

I nodded my head as I paced.

"Well, we can fix that real easy. Today after our shift ends; let's go to the holodeck for that hover ball lesson." Kathryn said.

I looked at her and smiled. "That would be fun." I said picking up my PADD from the table. "If that will be all Captain, I would like to get my reports written before lunch."

"Are you going to see Dayna at lunch?" She asked.

"Yep, I mean yes ma'am." I said smartly.

She chuckled. "I would like to join you if you don't mind."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Dismissed"

I turned and walked out the Ready Room.

**Chapter 21**

I sat in the conference room absorbed in my work, writing the notes up from the meeting, and then decided to get ahead of myself and write up the next few. I didn't notice Kathryn standing on the doorway with one hand on her hip and the other one around my child. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, are we interrupting anything?"

I quickly looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I am just working on a few strategic reports. Hi my baby girl." I said to Kathryn then to Dayna who rewarded me with a huge grin.

"I know you didn't hear us. Did you have lunch yet?"

"Um, no its lunch time already?" I asked.

"Yes, time flies when you're having fun." Kathryn said as she danced around the room with Dayna.

"Well I guess I can take a break now. I said as I stood up stretching then gathering my PADDS. I handed the PADDS to Kathryn and took Dayna from her arms.

We walked out of the conference room towards the turbo lift.

"You're quiet again. What's going on in that head of yours? The phaser thing isn't really what is bothering you is it?" Kathryn said.

I kissed my daughter's head. Dayna was almost four months old and growing fast. I sighed and looked at Kathryn.

"Lots of things." I said, leaving it at that.

"Like? Enlighten me here Spring."

The turbo lift doors opened and I stepped off. Kathryn followed me then grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Spring, you haven't been your self today. Now come on, talk to me, and tell me what is bothering you." Kathryn said, almost pleading with me.

I turned towards her. "I think I am pregnant." I kissed Dayna's head again.

Kathryn looked at me not knowing if she should congratulate me or not.

"I take it this is not as good of news as it should be?" Kathryn asked with concern.

"Dayna is four months old. We have had hardly anytime together. I just got married and started a new job. I am not ready to have another baby. As much as I want to have one with Harry, it's just too soon. I know everyone wants us to have another one. I just need sometime. Our boosters are current, so I am not sure why this happened." I said.

"What makes you think you are pregnant?" Kathryn asked.

"Well, my body just feels different. I haven't had any morning sickness or anything yet. Its too early I think." I said

"Well have you been to see the Doctor yet?" Kathryn asked making silly faces at Dayna.

"No, I am scared." I said weakly. Kathryn just rolled her eyes at me and pulled me towards sickbay.

The doctor looked up from where he was working at his desk.

"Captain, Spring, oh and Baby Dayna what a surprise. What can I do for you today?" He asked.

I looked down at my hands. Kathryn gave me a nudge and I spoke up.

"Um, well I was wondering, I was actually thinking, could you..."

"Oh for crying out loud," Kathryn said then continued "Doctor, Spring thinks she might be pregnant. Could you please run a scan to find out?" Kathryn was a little irritated with me at this point.

I just looked at her. She smiled sweetly back then kissed Dayna's cheek.

"Have a seat on the bio bed and lets see what we have going on here." He said as he began to run the medical tricorder over me.

"Hmmm." He said as he studied the scan.

"Well? What is it Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"You are indeed pregnant Spring."

I let out a groan and fell back against the biobed.

"It's not that bad, Spring." Kathryn said.

I flew off the bed.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? Look at my daughter in your arms. She is only four and a half months old. I don't need another baby right now!" I said almost yelling.

"Spring, calm down." Kathryn said quietly but sternly.

I looked at her then turned and stalked out of Sickbay. I wasn't worried about Dayna. I knew Kathryn would take care of here.

She watched me leave, hugging the baby close to her then she looked at the Doctor.

"Captain, give her time to cool off. There are other options, if they aren't ready for another baby. I can place the embryo in stasis."

"Doctor, how did she get pregnant? She said her boosters were current," Kathryn asked.

"I think the serum weakened her boosters. She will be all right Captain. I will call her in later and talk with her." The Doctor said.

Kathryn nodded her head and walked out the door. She took Dayna back to Day Care and headed for the bridge. She had lost her appetite.

I wasn't sure where I was going once I walked out of Sickbay. I wondered the hallways lost in my thoughts. Before long I ended up in Engineering.

B'Elanna was working in her office. She looked up and saw me standing in the doorway.

"Spring, what are you doing here?" She said then took a real good look at me. "Are you all right? You don't look to well."

"Do you have time to talk?" I asked my friend.

"Of course. Have a seat."

I walked over to a chair and sat down.

"What's going on? You look like you lost your best friend." B'Elanna said leaning back in her chair and resting her hand on her swollen belly.

I tried to smile. "I am pregnant. I just can't have another baby yet. Dayna needs all of my attention right now. She doesn't need to share it with another baby." I said.

"Does Star Fleet know yet?" B'Elanna asked using her nickname for Harry.

"No. I just found out. I got upset with Kathryn and walked out on her and the Doctor." I said with a laugh.

"I'm sure they will both try and hunt you down once they think you have cooled off. Spring, don't take this wrong, but it's not the end of the world if you have another baby. You have all of us here to help you out. We're not going anywhere any time soon." B'Elanna said laughing.

"Thank you for reminding me about that. I am glad I stopped by. You made me feel better." I said as we stood.

"That's what friends are for. I am glad I could help. Once you have talked with Harry, let me know what you decide to do." B'Elanna said pulling me in to a hug causing her unborn child to protest.

"I will." I said patting her tummy, and then walked out of her office.

I checked the chronometer when I reached my quarters and saw Harry still had two hours of his shift left. I decided to take a quick nap then go get Dayna from daycare.

**Chapter 22**

I walked in to the Daycare center an hour later. Ensign Rawlins came over to greet me.

"Hi Spring. Um, the Captain already came and picked Dayna up about fifteen minutes ago."

I smiled and thanked her. I headed towards Sickbay to finish talking to the Doctor.

Tom had just finished giving a crewman a hypo spray when he saw me walk in.

"Spring, where have you been all day?" He asked quietly. He knew me to well.

"I just had some thinking to do." I said.

"Do you need to talk about it?" He asked.

"I haven't even told Harry yet. But I am pregnant. The Doctor just confirmed it today."

"You're not happy about it are you?" Tom asked.

"No, I am not ready for another baby. I don't know what to do." I said close to tears again.

"Well if you hadn't of run out of Sickbay earlier, you would have heard the options the Doctor has." Kathryn said as she walked over to where we were standing.

"Where's Dayna?" I asked.

"Uncle Chakotay has her. Tom if you would excuse us please."

"Yes Captain." He said and walked away.

Kathryn had a serious look on her face then it softened. "Spring, I am sorry for being insensitive earlier. I know you don't want another baby. The Doctor said the embryo can be place in a stasis until you are ready."

"Really? You mean I won't have to have an abortion?"

"No. You need to go talk to Harry about this. The sooner you have the procedure done, the better." Kathryn said as she took my hand.

I nodded then pulled Kathryn in to a hug.

"Thank you." I said as we pulled out of each other's arms.

We walked out of Sickbay together and on to the turbo lift.

"Computer, locate Ensign Kim." I said.

"Ensign Kim is on deck nine, Senior Staff quarters," the computer chirped.

"Deck Nine." The turbo lift began to move. "We will come over and get Dayna when we are done talking."

"Take your time Spring." Kathryn said as the turbo lift doors opened.

I left Kathryn standing at my door and went in to talk to my husband.

Harry was sitting on the couch taking off his shoes when I walked in. he quickly jumped up and met me with a kiss.

"Hi. Where's the baby?" He asked.

"She's with Kathryn and Chakotay."

"How come? Everything alright?"

"She's fine. Kathryn just picked her up from daycare today. How was your day?"

"The usual type 2 class nebula, that kind of thing. How was your first day?"

"I got a lot of my reports done. I went to see the Doctor today." I finished quietly.

"Are you ok?'

I nodded my head and sat down on the couch, patting cushion for Harry to sit next to me.

"Harry, I am pregnant." I said sadly.

"Why are you so sad Spring? Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked

"You know I do, but Dayna is only four and half months old. We should be able to devote our attention to her. I wanted to wait until Dayna was at least a year old." I said. I had tears running down my face.

"But you are pregnant now. You can't change that Spring." Harry said with a slight raise in his voice.

"The embryo can be placed in stasis until we want to have a baby. The Doctor can just implant it and it continues to grow.

"Well it seems you have made up your mind already. Why talk to me about it?" Harry said angry and hurt.

"Harry that is not fair and you know it. I am the one who has to carry the child and give birth to it. Yes I have made up my mind, but if I don't have your support I won't do it."

I have gamma shift duty tonight. I am going to go visit with Dayna then get some dinner." He said as he walked towards the door.

"HARRY KIM, WE AREN"T DONE..." I yelled and I knew Kathryn and Chakotay heard me.

"I NEED TIME TO THINK ABOUT THIS SPRING!" He yelled back and walked out the door.

Harry walked out of quarters and stopped by next door to pick up Dayna.

"Captain, I am going to take Dayna for a little while, I traded with ENS Walker for Gamma shift tonight." Harry said not really looking at the Command team. He was sure they had heard everything.

"Harry, is every alright?" Chakotay asked.

"With all due respect sir, I really don't want to talk about it right now." Harry said to Chakotay.

"That's ok Harry. I was just getting ready to fix a bottle for the baby." Kathryn said.

She finished the bottle and handed it to Harry along with Dayna.

"Thank you Captain." Harry said and walked out the door with his daughter.

"I am going to go see how Spring is doing," Kathryn said to Chakotay.

"Maybe you should just give her some time Kathryn. I know you want to go to her and take her pain away." Chakotay said as her came up and put his hands on her waist.

Kathryn looked at her husband and nodded.

**Chapter 23**

I watched as Harry stormed out of our Quarters. I put my head in my hands and cried.

I meant what I told him, if I didn't have his support then I would have the baby.

A short time later, Kathryn brought Dayna back.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she handed the baby to me.

"I really don't want tot talk about it right now Kathryn. Don't worry about me. Go and spend time with you husband." I said curtly.

She just looked at me and nodded then turned and walked out of my quarters.

I quickly bathed Dayna then rocked her to sleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I took my own hot bath and crawled in to bed. I hadn't heard from Harry since he left for dinner.

I fell asleep only to wake up a little while later to Dayna's screams. I got up and brought her to bed with so she could nurse. Once I was sure she went back to sleep, I lost it. I cried my heart out because I wasn't sure I had Harry's support. I cried because I had been horrible to Kathryn all day long. The next thing I knew, the baby was being taken from me and arms were placed around me so I had a shoulder to cry on.

"Shhh, go ahead and get it all out." B'Elanna said. I was shocked to see Tom holding Dayna and B'Elanna sitting on the bed next to me.

Wiping my face I said between sobs. "Whaaat are you doing here?"

"The Captain and Chakotay heard you crying. She said you were upset with her earlier. So instead of upsetting you more they called us." B'Elanna said.

"Oh you guys, you didn't have to come over here. I am fine."

"Then why are you crying?" B'Elanna asked

"I don't know, because I don't now what to do about the new baby and Harry is mad at me." I said starting to cry again. "Oh look at me, crying like a baby. Dayna only ate off one side."

"I replicated her a bottle of breast milk." Tom said. He sat on the other side of the bed and proceeded to change her diaper, then carried her over to her crib. "She's already down for the count."

"Thank you Tom." I said then turned to B'Elanna. "Thank you, I am so glad I have friends like you here."

"Are you going to be alright now?" She asked.

I nodded. "I feel much better now. Go on; go back to bed. You guys have alpha shift.

They young couple said their goodbye and quickly left.

"Computer locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in her quarters."

"Is the Captain awake or asleep?"

"The Captain is awake."

"What are her vital signs?'

"All vitals are normal."

I reached for my commbadge. I knew she was sitting over there worrying about me.

"Spring to Janeway." I waited for her to answer

Yes, Spring?

"I know you are over there pacing, so you might as well pace in my quarters."

Oh, my little Worry Wart. I am on my way.

A few seconds later, Kathryn was standing in her robe in my bedroom doorway

"Care to join me for some tea?"

"Sure." I said walking out to the couch.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked.

"What's there to talk about? I have made up my mind. It's all up to Harry now. If he doesn't agree, we will have another baby." As if on cue, Dayna began to fuss. I started to get up but Kathryn stopped me.

"Let me get her." She said. I sat back and watched her leave the room.

She was talking and kissing Dayna as she walked back in to the room.

"Mommy, she thinks she is hungry." She said, kissing her one more time then handing her to me.

"Uncle Tom replicated a bottle for her; I guess it wasn't enough for her." I said as I kissed my precious innocent daughter.

I settled Dayna to my breast so she could nurse.

"Why would you have the baby if he doesn't agree?" Kathryn asked.

"Because if I don't have his support, then there is no other choice but to have the baby." I said, looking at my nursing child.

Kathryn looked at me tenderly. "Oh Spring, I am sure he will come around. He loves you too much."

"I really hope you are right Kathryn. Because I am not sure if we will last." I started to cry again.

Kathryn scooted over and pulled us in to her arms.

"I promise you it will be all right."

I pulled back from her arms and looked at her. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem. I think Dayna is a sleep. Let me put her in bed and you go crawl in your own bed." She said as she took the sleeping infant from my arms. I followed her in to my bedroom. She walked over to the crib and I got in my bed. She laid the baby down then came over to the bed.

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight? I could ask the Doctor for something to help you if you want."

"No, I will be all right. I will be asleep before my head hits the pillow."

"Good. Well I am going to go back to bed. Report to the bridge at 1000 hours." Kathryn said.

"Ok, I will. Goodnight Kathryn.' I said as I settled down in bed.

"See you in the morning." Kathryn said as she walked out of the door.

At 0500 hours Harry crawled in to bed next me. He placed his arm around me and pulled me in to him. He kissed my forehead then said, "I am sorry baby. I know we aren't ready for another baby right now. I will support you in whatever decision you make. You are right, we should wait until Dayna is at least a year old."

I snuggled into his arms and started crying.

"Harry, I was so scared that you wouldn't want me to do this. I would have respected your wishes." I cried in to his neck.

"I am sorry. Didn't the Doctor give you birth control boosters?" He asked.

"Yes, he said the serum he gave counter acted the boosters. That's why I got pregnant."

"What time are you supposed to report to the bridge?

"I don't have to be the until 1000 hours." I said.

"Oh good." he said snuggling deeper under the covers.

"I love you Harry." I said

"I love you too." he said and fell asleep.

I lay there listening to my husband snore softly. Dayna began to stir. I looked at the chronometer. It was 0800 hours. She was ready to eat again. I quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, then picked Dayna up from her crib and carried her in to the living room.

Once she finished nursing, I gave her a quick bath then got ready for my duty shift.

At 0945 I laid a PADD on the nightstand with a quick note then leaned over and kissed my sleeping Harry. I dropped Dayna off at the Daycare and reported to the bridge.

"Good Morning Spring. Sleep well?" Chakotay asked

"Pretty good. How about you Commander." I asked in return.

"Like a baby. The Captain wants to see you in her Ready Room." He smiled at me.

I nodded my head and walked to the Ready Room door and rang the chime.

"Come in." Kathryn said from the other side of the door. The door swished open and I walked in.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye and a smirk on my face. I knew I didn't have to be formal with her.

"Good Morning Spring. Things are better this morning?" She asked.

I sat down in the chair she had pointed to.

"Yes they are. Harry has agreed with me that we need to wait to have the baby. I was hoping to get it taken care of today." I said looking at my friend.

"That's what I was going to ask you. I am glad you guys worked things out. You can take the rest of the day off then." Kathryn said.

"I was going to give Harry sometime to sleep and have it done this afternoon. That way I can get something's done before hand." I said.

"You should probably go talk to the Doctor." She said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Oh, that might be a good idea." I said agreeing with her.

"And don't worry about Dayna, Chakotay or I will pick her up from Daycare."

"Thank you Kathryn." I said.

"I just want you to know Spring, that you have my full support on whatever you decide to do." She said softly.

"I know I do Kathryn. Is there anything else? I better get to Sickbay to talk with the Doctor."

"No, I just wanted to see how you were today. Go on, get out of here." Kathryn smiled as she said it.

I walked out of the ready Room and headed to Sickbay.

"Ah Spring, what can I do for you this morning?" The Doctor asked when saw me walk into his office.

"I came to talk about placing the embryo in stasis. I just need to know the details before we do it." I said. I was feeling a little nervous. I knew this was what I wanted to do. But I couldn't help feeling like I was about to abort my unborn child.

"Well, it is very simple. I will transport the fetus in to a stasis chamber. You will experience cramping, which will start the bleeding. It will be nothing more than a very heavy period. You will need to stay off your feet for the rest of the day, but you can report back for duty tomorrow." He said proudly.

"What are the risks?" I asked.

"Well with any kind of procedure, there are always some risks. The biggest risk to worry about would be problems transporting the fetus in to the chamber. But I assure you, that risk is very low." He said assuring.

"I would like to set it up for this afternoon." I said quietly.

"How about 1300 hours then?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"It will be alright Spring. I promise you." The Doctor said as he place a comforting hand on my arm.

I thanked him and walked out of sickbay.

I went back to the bridge to finish some work.

Kathryn looked at me as I walked on to the bridge. I smiled and gave her a reassuring nod. A look of relief swept across her face and she turned back to the view screen.

The rest of the morning went without incident. At lunchtime Kathryn, Chakotay and I met Harry in the mess hall. Tom and B'Elanna joined a little later.

"How come you're not eating?" B'Elanna asked.

"I have to be in Sickbay in an hour to have the procedure done." I said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Spring. I will be there and Tom said he will assist the Doctor." Harry said.

"It's not because I am nervous. You're not supposed to eat before you have surgery." I said

They started laughing at me. I looked at them and smiled.

"What is so funny? Why are you laughing at me?" I asked not sure where I missed the joke.

"What do you mean you can't eat before surgery?" Kathryn said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"You, you mean it doesn't matter? Because where I come from it does." I asked innocently.

"No not at all. So eat if you want." Chakotay said with a smile.

At 1300 hours Harry and I walked hand in hand into sickbay. The Doctor greeted us warmly.

"Ah, the Kims. Spring if you will go change in to this, I will get Harry settled in the procedure room." He said.

Harry kissed me on the lips then said, "You are sure this is what you want?"

I could only nod my head. He squeezed my hand then followed the Doctor. I quickly changed in to the gown he had given me then walked to the biobed, handing my folded uniform to Harry.

Harry pulled me in to his arms. "I love you." He said and kissed my lips.

"Ehem." The Doctor said clearing his throat. I smiled at him.

"We should get started." He said.

I climbed up on the biobed and laid back. My stomach was full of butterflies.

As soon as it began, it was over. The doctor stood above me holding the stasis tube with my unborn daughter in it. Another girl.

**Chapter 24**

I got up the next morning feeling fine and reported for duty. I walked on to the bridge. Kathryn and Chakotay were already in their command chairs.

"Spring, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting." Kathryn said.

"Captain, I feel fine. I have work to do. I will take it easy, I promise." I said and continued to the conference room.

Kathryn nodded her head and turned back to the view screen.

We had already altered course to avoid Krenim space. After checking the time line I found we were a few months away from when the Admiral helped Voyager get home. I wasn't sure how this was going to work since events had taken a different path. Chakotay married Kathryn.

I started thinking and decided it was time to tell the command team.

"Ensign Spring Kim to Captain Janeway" I said after I tapped my commbadge.

Go-ahead Spring. She answered.

"I need to see you, Chakotay and Commander Tuvok."

On our way.

A few seconds later the three members of the Command team walked in to the conference room.

I quickly jumped to my feet standing at attention.

"At ease." Kathryn said taking her seat. I waited until they were all seated then sat back down.

"Captain, Commanders. I was looking at the timeline and realized where we are. In a little over three months we will be back home in the Alpha Quadrant." I said as I fidgeted with the PADD in front of me.

"What do you mean Spring?" Kathryn asked in her husky voice.

"Kathryn, the Admiral, your older self will come back to help get you home quicker. Originally it took the Admiral twenty-six years to get the ship home. Several more crewmembers will die along the way, including Seven. One of the original reasons was because once Seven died, Chakotay, who was her husband was never the same. It affected you as well. But things are different since he is married to you." I said, contemplating what to do about Tuvok.

"So do you think she or I won't come back now?" Kathryn asked.

"I eventually married Seven?" Chakotay asked shocked.

"Yes, when your relationship with her started to develop, I SO wanted to hurt you and beat Seven up." I said remembering my reaction to the episode.

Kathryn and Chakotay both started laughing.

"Well Chakotay, I guess you better never leave me." Kathryn said turning back to me.

I shook my head at them then said, "She will still come back. Tuvok, I am sorry but I need to tell them." I said sympathetically.

"And what would that be Ensign?" Tuvok asked emotionless.

"About your condition." I said looking down at my hands.

"Its ok, Spring. I will tell them." Tuvok said then continued. "Captain, Commander, I have a neurological condition that is slowly deteriorating. The Doctor can control it for a few years before it gets too bad. But the only cure is in the Alpha Quadrant. I need to mind meld with another Vulcan."

"And none of the other Vulcans on board are compatible." She stated.

"No Captain, they aren't. A member of my family will be the only logical solution." Tuvok said.

Kathryn stood and turned to look out the view port. I could tell she was deep in thought by the way she stood with one hand on her hip and the other holding her chin. I knew what was going through her mind. How were the former Maquis going to be treated? I hadn't even thought what this would mean for my child or me for that matter. The kind of tests we would be put through. After all I showed up pregnant and from the twenty-first century.

"Kathryn, there are things we need to get ready. I mean..." I said.

"It's ok Spring, we will work it out. Gentlemen. Will you excuse us?" Kathryn said still looking out the view port.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay questioned as he went to stand next to his wife.

"It's ok Chakotay. I just want to go over things with Spring. This is a more sensitive issue now." Kathryn said reassuringly as she placed a hand on his arm.

With that gesture, Chakotay knew Kathryn would keep him informed.

"Captain, I must say that if it involves any security issues, I would like to be in on it." Tuvok protested.

"I understand Tuvok. And if there is a Security issue, you will be the first to know."

Tuvok nodded and stood to leave. Chakotay followed.

Kathryn waited until Tuvok and Chakotay walked out of the room then came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Ok Spring. Tell me everything. What do we need to get ready?" She asked.

"We are going to come upon a nebula, but it just isn't a nebula. It is a cover for a Borg Trans warp conduit, as well as the Borg Queen. But the information the Admiral brings back will cripple the Borg permanently."

"You mean we have away of destroying for the Borg?" Kathryn asked, listening intently now.

"Yes. And in the process, we go thru the hub and end up in the alpha quadrant." I said walking over to the replicator. "Glass of ice and Dr. Pepper." I picked the drink up and walked back to sit down.

"Ok, so what do we have to do to get ready?" Kathryn asked.

I took a drink then said, "Well, I was thinking about when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant. What is Star Fleet going to do to Dayna and me? I mean I showed up here out of the blue, five hundred years in the future and pregnant. We will be nothing but a test subject."

"We will figure something out. Don't worry." She said with a crooked smile.

I had everything to worry about.

**Chapter 25**

As the weeks and months passed by, we began and finished the preparations for the day Admiral Janeway would arrive. Since we had changed the timeline, I didn't know what to expect from her visit.

B'Elanna and Tom had several events of false labor. I sympathized with my poor friend. They were both exhausted and B'Elanna was ready for it to be over. Harry even started a betting pool as to when the baby was going to arrive.

I knew we were close to getting home.

"A rift is opening Captain." Harry announced.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge. "All Senior officers to the bridge."

I was already at my station on the bridge. Chakotay and a very pregnant B'Elanna joined us.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked.

"Judging from the tacheon emissions, it's some sort of temporal rift." Kathryn said.

"How is it being emitted?" B'Elanna asked.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Kathryn said.

Once Kathryn and I had talked about what was to come, she passed only the necessary information on to Chakotay and Tuvok.

Standing on the bridge listening to the conversation going on, I knew this was it. This was the day that the Admiral was coming.

"Captain?" I said looking up from my consol.

"Yes Spring? What is it?"

"Endgame." I said, using the code word we decided on.

She looked at me and nodded.

"I am detecting nateion discharges on the other side of the rift." Tuvok announced.

"Weapons fire?" Chakotay asked.

"It's possible. The signature appears to be Klingon." Tuvok said.

"Red Alert." Kathryn barked. The lights dimmed and the klaxons went off.

"There's a vessel coming through the rift." Tuvok announced.

"Klingon?" The Commander asked.

"No Federation."

The Command Team looked at each other.

"We're being hailed." Harry said.

"On screen.' The Captain said.

An older Captain Janeway appeared on the screen. The bridge just stared in surprise.

"Recalibrate your deflector to emit a tacheon burst; you have to seal that rift."

"It's usually polite to introduce yourself before you start giving orders." Kathryn said sternly.

"Captain, a Klingon vessel is coming through." Tuvok said.

"Close the rift. In case you didn't notice, I out rank you Captain. Now do it."

Kathryn nodded to Harry. She walked closer to the view screen.

"I did what you asked. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Kathryn was playing the part very well. She had to be unsuspecting.

"I've come to bring Voyager home." The older Janeway said.

What we didn't know was the Borg was already listening to our transmission.

"Tuvok, Chakotay, you are with me. We will see you in the transporter room." Kathryn told her older self.

They watched as she materialized on the transporter pad.

"Welcome aboard." Kathryn said.

"It's good to be back." The older Kathryn said as she stepped off the pad.

They headed back to the bridge where the two Janeway's retired to the Captain's ready room.

"Fresh Coffee." Older Kathryn noticed as they walked in to the room.

"Would you like a cup?" Kathryn asked her older self.

"No I gave the stuff up years ago, I only drink tea now. I told the curator at the museum if he wanted to make the ready room more authentic, he should always keep a steaming pot of coffee on the desk."

"Voyager is in a museum?" She asked.

"Voyager is a museum. On the grounds of the Presidio." Older Kathryn said, looking out the view port.

"You made it back to earth." It was more a statement than a question.

Kathryn sat at her desk and listened as her older self-talked. Occasionally she would roll her eyes at things the older Janeway said.

"If you don't do what I am suggesting, it will take you another sixteen years to get home. There will be casualties along the way. Have your people look at my ship, especially the weapons systems. And if it will make you feel better, have the doctor run scans on my DNA." The older Janeway said.

Kathryn assigned me to the team studying the Admiral's shuttle. We scanned every system of the shuttle. Once we finished the scans, I reported to Kathryn.

I walked in to sickbay only to be greeted by the Admiral.

"Hello Spring." She said quietly. I looked at her and noticed tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"Hello Admiral." I said looking at my hands.

"Oh so we are back to the Admiral thing again? Have you and my younger self been butting heads?" She asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know this woman.

**Chapter 26**

The new technology was applied to our ships systems and we headed to the Borg Nebula.

As we entered the nebula, it became clear what it actually was. It's a Tran warp conduit.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kathryn asked as the two Janeway's walked down the corridor. She knew about it from me, but the Admiral had failed to tell her.

"Because I remember how stubborn and self righteous I used to be. I figured you might try something stupid. And I know Spring told you everything" Older Kathryn said.

"We have a chance to deliver a crippling blow to the Borg. It could save millions of lives." Kathryn said. "You made it home and so will I."

The older Kathryn stopped abruptly and turned to herself.

"Spring is going to die."

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"Three years from now. She will be injured on an away mission. She will make it back to Voyager and die in the arms of her husband. She will be four months pregnant. You and Chakotay will never be the same. Your marriage will end shortly after that. Harry Kim will take Dayna and his other daughter and leave in the middle of the night, never to be heard from again."

Kathryn steadied her self and took a sharp breath in. Spring was going to die? She was going to lose Chakotay as well? She had to keep this from happening. Spring didn't even know this.

They went back to the bridge and Kathryn called for all the Senior Staff to report to the conference room. She explained the situation first. She waited to see their reactions.

"Seven years ago I made a decision. I didn't know you then, but now we have a choice to make. I could order you to do this and you wouldn't think another minute about it. We won't attempt this unless everyone in here agrees. No one will think any less of you." Kathryn said walking around the room.

Harry spoke up. "Captain, I think it's sufficed to say no one has as obsessed about getting home as much as I have. But when I think about everything we have been through together, maybe it's not the destination that matters maybe it's the journey. If that journey takes a little longer so we can do something we all believe in, I can't think of any place I would rather be or any people I would rather be with. Besides, my family is here now." He looked over at me and smiled.

"To the Journey!" Tom Paris said raising his cup. The rest of the senior staff followed suit.

The decision was made.

The Admiral was sitting in her shuttle waiting for the Captain.

"Its about time, I'm not getting any younger you know." The Admiral said as Kathryn walked in, carrying a hypo spray.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Kathryn asked giving the Admiral a way out.

"No. But Voyager isn't big enough for both of us." With that Kathryn place the hypo spray against her neck.

"Good Luck Admiral." She said as she stood to leave.

"Captain," Kathryn turned to look at her "I'm glad I got to know you again."

All Kathryn could do was smile.

Voyager waited until the Admiral was in the nebula. At that moment, Tom and B'Elanna's daughter decided to make an entrance.

B'Elanna was sitting on the biobed moaning in pain.

"Try to relax Lt. "The Doctor said.

"If you tell ME TO RELAXE ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING TO RIP YOU HOLOGRAPHIC HEAD OFF." B'Elanna screamed.

"I hope you don't plan in kissing your baby with that mouth." He replied.

Tom walked in to sickbay just in time to keep his wife from jumping off the biobed and going after the Doctor.

"Is this another false alarm?" Tom asked.

"No Lt Paris, this is the real thing."

"I might just win." Tom said chuckling.

"Win what?" B'Elanna said grabbing him by the jacket of his uniform as another contraction hit.

"The baby pool."

"Well I am so glad I could accommodate you." B'Elanna growled.

Bridge to Lt Paris, we're ready to get under way.

"Captain, I am afraid...." Tom had started to say but B'Elanna stopped him.

"Go!" She panted.

"But?" He started to protest.

"No buts Flyboy, if this mission is going to succeed, we need our best pilot at the helm. The doctor will be here with me." She said.

Tom was torn. He wanted to be with his wife.

Is there a problem Mr. Paris?

"On my way Captain." He said then kissed his wife and placed a protective hand on her belly.

What Kathryn didn't know, was her older self had a little addition to their plan.

"Send a cube to tractor Voyager, and drag them back to the Alpha quadrant." Admiral Janeway said to the Borg Queen.

The Borg Queen was hesitant, but listened to what the Admiral said.

The Queen wanted more; she wanted the technology from the shuttle. She was able to locate the shuttle and transport the Admiral to her cube.

The Queen walked over to the Admiral and assimilated her. What she didn't know was the older Kathryn infected the Borg collective.

Voyager raced through the conduit. Once they passed the hub, Tuvok detonated four torpedoes. They were well ahead of the shockwave.

Back in the Alpha Quadrant, the Tran warp conduit appeared on screen.

"What the hell is that?" Admiral Paris demanded. "I want every ship in range to converge on those coordinates. NOW!"

A Borg sphere was following close behind the ship. The shielding was beginning to fail.

"Captain, we need to take the closest aperture."Tuvok informed her.

"Where's the closest one?" Janeway wanted to know.

"About 30 seconds ahead, but it leads back to the Delta Quadrant." I said.

"Mr. Paris, adjust your heading?"

"Aye Captain."

Admiral Paris continued to watch the screen.

"Sir we have eighteen ships in position with nine more on the way." One of the Ensigns announced.

"Open a channel." Paris said. "This is Admiral Paris, use all necessary force, I repeat all necessary force."

"Sir," Reg Barclay said interrupting, "there is a vessel coming through."

The waiting ships were firing the Borg Sphere following close behind on. Voyager shot one more torpedo destroying the Sphere.

"Mr. Paris, where are we?" She asked,

"Right where we want to be."

"Captain, we are being hailed." Harry said.

"On screen."

The Star Fleet Admirals faces appeared.

"Sorry to surprise you. Next time we will call ahead," Kathryn said.

"Welcome back." Admiral Paris offered.

"Its good to be back." Kathryn said.

"How did you...?" ADM Paris started to ask.

"It will all be in my report sir." Kathryn said.

He nodded and ended the transmission.

Sickbay to the Bridge

The sound of a crying newborn came over the comm.

Doctor to Lt Paris, there is someone who would like to meet you.

Kathryn smiled. "You better get down there Tom." She nodded to Chakotay who took the helm and proceeded home.

Tom got up and headed to sickbay. I smiled at him as he passed.

**Chapter 27**

I stepped off the turbo lift and headed to our quarters. I was completely exhausted. It had been an interesting day to say the least. Now I had to worry what was going to happen with my daughter and me. Kathryn told me not to worry; she would take care of everything.

I had just flopped down on the couch when Kathryn came over the commlink.

Janeway to Spring. Report to my ready room and bring Dayna with you.

"On my way Captain." I said getting up.

Harry and I had left the bridge together, He told me to go back to our quarters and he would go pick Dayna up from daycare. He wasn't back yet. I met him at the turbo lift.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Kathryn just called me to the ready room." I said taking Dayna from him. "She wants me to bring Dayna with me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked

"It's ok. Go get changed and cleaned up and we will meet you in the mess hall for dinner." I said leaning in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry said then placed a kiss on Dayna's head.

I rang the Ready Room chime, waiting for Kathryn to answer.

Come in. She said.

I walked in, carrying a now seven-month-old Dayna on my hip. Dayna was sitting up, trying to crawl and pulling herself up on furniture. I knew it wasn't going to be long before she took her first step.

I put the baby on the floor and she headed over to the coffee table.

"Boy she is getting quicker all the time." Kathryn said coming to sit on the couch. She sat down then patted the cushion next to her for me.

"You look tired. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am worried. I am worried about what is going to happen in two weeks when we reach earth. I am worried about Dayna. I am worried about you and Chakotay. I am worried about B'Elanna and Tom. Harry is about the only one I don't have to worry about. Well except maybe if he doesn't get promoted to Lieutenant." I said. I smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I am glad you aren't worried about anything." Kathryn said winking at me.

Dayna walked around the table towards Kathryn, so she scooped the baby up in her arms and kissed her.

"Spring, you were right. We changed the timeline by getting married. Only this time, it wasn't Seven the Admiral was coming back to save. It was you." Kathryn said, waiting for it to sink in.

"Me? What do you mean me?" I was confused.

"It would have been you on the away mission. Not Seven. You died. You were four months pregnant with your third child. Harry would have left with the girls, and we would have never seen any of them again." Kathryn said. She hugged the squirming infant closer.

I was speechless.

"Kathryn, I don't want to go back. I know it's not fair to everyone else. But I have no roots, no family there. You will be reunited with you mother and sister. Harry will be with his parents. Tom and B'Elanna will have his family and her father. There will be no one waiting for me when we dock. My life is here, on Voyager. Or back on Earth in 2003 not 2376." I said close to tears.

"So Harry doesn't matter? Chakotay and I don't matter? Tom and B'Elanna are nobodies?" Kathryn said raising her voice. She was mad and I could tell. She set Dayna back on the floor and stood up. She paced around the room.

"You know that's not what I meant. You guys are the only family I have here. I guess I am being a baby. I am jealous. There is someone waiting for all of you who missed you." I said.

"My mother has missed you."

"What? She doesn't even know me."

"We have been able to send letters home for a while now. I told her about you from the start. She can't wait to meet you. She knows how I feel about you. She has already accepted you as my daughter. So be prepared. She can't wait to get her hands on you or Dayna. And there is Harry's family as well."

Once again Kathryn Janeway amazed me and made feel as if I had always been in this time.

"I'm sorry Kathryn; I don't want you to think you don't matter to me. I am scared." I said.

"I know you are, but don't be. We will all be right there with you. Star Fleet already knows about you. Time travel is not an uncommon thing in this century. I have already been promised that nothing different will be done to you, than the rest of the crew. You and Dayna will go home with Harry. Where ever that may be."

"What are you and Chakotay going to do? Where are you going to live? I want to be where ever you are. I know Harry will go wherever I want. He knows how important my family was and is to me. Besides there are transporters now, you can live anywhere and work anywhere."

"That is so true. I will go wherever Chakotay wants." Kathryn said. Her eyes were filled with love. I knew she would follow Chakotay to the ends of the earth and back. And Chakotay would do the same.

Two Weeks Later...

We were all on the Bridge as we made our way to the landing padd on Star Fleet grounds. The butterflies in my stomach were enough to almost make me sick.

"Blue Alert. All hands prepare for landing sequence." Kathryn said and gave a nod to Tom.

The ship landed smoothly. We continued to look out the view screen everyone was unsure as what to do.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Harry said breaking the eerie silence.

"On screen."

Admiral Paris' face appeared.

"Kathryn. I would have thought your crew would have been running out of the ship once you landed. Is everything ok?" He asked.

"It's a little strange being back. I just wanted to reassure my crew and myself. Once we walk off this ship, there will be no arrests? No one will be taken away? Everyone will be assigned living quarters until the debriefings are over and then given three months leave? All commissions will be recognized?" Kathryn asked.

"You have my word. You will have a chance to see family tonight, get settled in to your temporary quarters. Then first thing tomorrow morning, you will all been given a physical then senior staff will be debriefed." The Amoral said.

Kathryn nodded "Then we will see you on the ground." The screen went dark.

"All hands, this is your Captain. Admiral Paris has reassured me, everything still stands. Tonight you will be given temporary quarters and be able to meet with your families. We will precede as follows Senior Staff, followed by departments. Let me take a minute to say what an honor it has been to serve with you. We have become a family here. We have many memories that I for one will always cherish. Thank you for being the steadfast crew you were. Wherever your paths take you, remember we will always be a family. God Speed and Good Journey. Dismissed."

The ship erupted in clapping and whistling. Kathryn turned to Chakotay, smiling she offered her hand. Together they walked off the bridge. Next were Tuvok, then Tom and B'Elanna. Then Harry and me

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked. He knew how nervous I was.

I nodded my head. Naomi Wildman met us at the exit ramp with the babies. Harry took Dayna and thanked her. Then he handed her to me.

There was a mass of people waiting outside. Families here to welcome home their long lost loved ones. I kept my eye on Kathryn and Chakotay. I was supposed to meet up with them, so I could meet my new family.

It was not hard to miss Gretchen Janeway. She had the same high cheekbones as Kathryn's and you could tell when she was younger her hair was just as red. Kathryn was busy getting reacquainted with her mother.

Chakotay who was standing back turned to us as we walked up.

"So how does it feel to finally have made it home?" He asked.

"It feels great Commander. I can't wait to see my parents." Harry said.

"Harry, why don't you go find them and bring them over here. Kathryn wanted me to be here." I said.

He nodded, and then kissed me. Before he left, he quickly planted a kiss on Dayna's head.

As I watched him weed his way through the mass of bodies, Chakotay said to me.

"How about you Spring? How does it feel?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"I am with my family." I said leaving it at that. Chakotay seemed satisfied with my answer. He looked at Dayna then me. The sparkle in his eye told me what he wanted. SO I handed my daughter over to him.

**Chapter 29**

Kathryn pulled out of her mother's arms.

"Mom, I want you to meet my family. This is my husband Chakotay. He is holding little Dayna Kathryn. And this is her lovely mother Spring. Where's Harry?" She asked.

"He went to find his parents." I said as I was being pulled into the older Janeway's arms. The she pulled Chakotay's big frame in her arms.

"Oh I have been waiting so long to meet all of you. Welcome home Chakotay and Spring. Now let me see this little one. Oh my goodness aren't you just precious! I certainly hope there's going to be more of you."

I blushed. And Kathryn laughed. "Well Mom that is up to Harry and Spring,

Just then Harry walked up with his parents and another woman.

"What's up to us?" He asked.

I hesitated before I spoke. Libby came to welcome him home. Didn't she know he was a married man?

"Mrs. Janeway is hoping there will be more little Dayna's running around." I said.

"Now you call me Gretchen. You are a part of the Janeway family now."

Mom, Dad. Libby, I would like you to meet my wife and daughter. This is Spring, and that little imp over there is Dayna." Harry said pointing to the baby in Gretchen's arms.

Suddenly his parents surrounded me. They were hugging and kissing me. Harry borrowed Dayna from her new grandma and brought her over to meet her other grandparents.

Libby stood back and watched the scene. While the Elder Kims were preoccupied with their son and new granddaughter, I walked over to Libby.

"Hi. I am Spring." I said offering my hand.

"I know. I have heard so much about you. Congratulations! Harry will make you happy." She said kind of cold and distant.

"I just wanted...." I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Look I came here to welcome Harry home and wish him well. That's all." She said and walked off.

I watched her leave.

"Spring, come on. We are going to go to Indiana. Mom has food prepared and all ready. The neighbors are all waiting to meet us." Kathryn said.

I looked at her and gave her a smile. "What about Harry's parents?"

"They're coming to Worry Wart. Now come on, the food is getting cold." She said hugging me. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our family.

Indiana reminded me of growing up in Missouri. Trees surrounded the Janeway property. The big old Maple tree in the front yard had a well-used swing. It was a setting right out of the twentieth century.

There were tables and chairs set up everywhere. Above the house on a big banner was 'WELCOME HOME JANEWAYS AND KIMS.' Dayna was being passed back and forth between her newfound grandparents. I stood looking over the scene. Harry was talking with Chakotay and his father Walter Kim. Gretchen, Kathryn and Rebecca Kim were sitting at a table with Dayna in between them. I took the opportunity to be by myself.

I walked off towards a grove of what looked to be apple trees. In the middle of the grove was a big huge tree that was perfect for climbing. This was the tree I knew Kathryn used to climb as a young girl.

It had been a long time since I climbed a tree, so I decided to give it a try. Of course Star Fleet issued boots weren't the easiest to climb in.

"Would you like me to give you a boost up?" Kathryn's voice came from behind me.

I turned to her.

"You disappeared. I started to get worried. Mom wanted to come look for you but I told her I would. What's going on?" She asked. She came and stood by me.

"Nothing actually. Just taking a moment to myself. It's been a little overwhelming since we landed. Dayna loves it. She will never go to sleep tonight." I laughed.

"Don't worry; she is in good hands with Grandmas Janeway and Kim." Kathryn said.

"Have you and Chakotay decided what you are going to do yet?" I asked.

"Well we don't have to go to space for a long while. Once we are done with debriefings, we are going to go to Dorvan IV for a few weeks. Then I think we are going to build a home here. My mom found two hundred acres for a sale. Chakotay has been negotiating and bought it. They meet up with my mother's land." She said.

"Oh Kathryn that is great. We haven't decided yet. I wanted to wait and see what you and Chakotay decided to do. I don't think I am going to continue with Star Fleet. I want to stay at home with my girls. In a few months, we are going to go head and have the baby. Dayna will be one. Harry is going to stay with Star Fleet but is going for a planet side job. He said he has had enough of space for a while. I think we will look for something to rent around here. I like it here." I said.

"Well Chakotay and I were going to wait until the official Homecoming bash to tell you this, but we want to give you some land. You are the closest we have to a child of our own. We want to be able to see Dayna and the others grow up."

I was speechless. "Kathryn, I, I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me, you will have lots if babies for us."

I could only nod my head because of the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Come on Worry Wart before Mom sends out the search parties." She grabbed my hand and led back toward the party.

People from all over continued to stop by and greet Kathryn and her family. Dayna was beginning to get fussy.

"Kathryn, I think we are going to transport back to our quarters. Dayna is finally ready to go to bed. And I think I am ready too. I am going to go tell Gretchen goodnight first." I said

"Ok, we will go back with you."

Earlier in the evening Harry had seen his parents off with a promise after all our meetings we would come over for dinner.

I found Gretchen in the kitchen, cleaning up. I started gathering dishes to take to the recycler.

"Now you put that down, I can do this." She said.

"No I want to. I need a little normalcy right now." I laughed.

"Is it a little too much for you?" She asked.

"It's just been a long day, and tomorrow will be even longer." I said. I didn't want anyone to know how much I was missing my own parents.

"What are you going to do with Dayna?" She asked.

"Well she has her physical in the morning with the rest of us. But I hadn't thought that far. I am not sure," I said now with something new to worry about.

"Now don't you worry about a thing, after she has her physical, I will come get her and keep her with me. And before you go to your in-laws for dinner, I will meet you in your quarters." Gretchen said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out. I mean I am sure she can stay with...."I was saying but she cut me off.

"Nonsense, my little grand-daughter will be staying with her grandma. And no one else. Put me out, ha! This is what I have been living for. I can see why Kathryn calls you Worry Wart."

She laughed.

I looked at this woman. My heart overflowing with love. She made me miss my own Gram. Once we were free from duty, the first thing I was going to do was look up my family.

We finished cleaning up the kitchen when Harry and Kathryn came in.

"What's taking you so long?" Kathryn asked.

"We were cleaning up the kitchen. Gretchen is going to watch Dayna after her physical tomorrow." I said.

"Well that works out doesn't it?" Harry asked. Harry's parents still both worked, so there would be no hurt feelings there.

"Well, we should probably get going." Kathryn said. She kissed her mom on the cheek. "We'll, come over when we are done. I missed you mom."

"I missed you too. I am glad you are home."

We walked out to the family room; Chakotay was out in the yard, holding Dayna's hands so she could walk around.

Kathryn laughed, "Well Worry Wart, it's a good thing you are staying home. Because you are not going to be able to keep up with her before too long."

We said our goodbyes and headed fro the transporter pad.

Our essential items were already in our quarters. Everything else was still aboard Voyager until we started our leave.

I bathed Dayna quickly, then gave her a bottle with cereal and put her to bed,

Harry was pulling the sheets down on the bed when I walked in to our room.

"Har, I am going to go take a bath. Come in and talk with me. I've got some news to tell you."

"Ok, give me a second." He said.

He gave me time to get undressed and in to the hot tub. I was sitting back, relaxing and contemplating the day's events. He walked in carrying two glasses and a huge bottle of Dr Pepper. He set the glasses and soda down then sat on the floor next to the tub.

"So what is this big news?" He asked.

I couldn't wait to tell him, but we had some many people around, I didn't get a chance.

"Well I was talking to Kathryn earlier today, Seems they found two hundred acres that connects to her mother's land. They bought it and are going to build a house." I said. I gave him time to think about that.

"So that means you want to live in Indiana then? He said with a smile.

"Yes, but there's more. They are giving us fifty acres, All our own." I said excitedly.

"You're joking right?" He was as surprised as I was.

"No I am not. We will be able to build our own house as well. Chakotay already has all the lumber. All we have to do is make the plans."

Harry liked the idea of building our own house. He knew how much I missed my parent's farm. How I missed having horses.

"Do you want horses too?" He asked.

"Yes! And dogs "I said. I was excited.

I got out of the tub and dressed. We crawled in bed and lay there and made planes. We talked of what kind of house we wanted until we fell asleep.

"The time is 0600." The computer announced.

This was it. We were on finale stretch. After today I would be done with Star Fleet. I already knew from Kathryn that they were going to try and talk me in to staying in. But I had other plans.

We met Kathryn, Chakotay, Tom, B'Elanna and baby Miral in the mess hall for breakfast. We all had to report to Star Fleet Medical at 0800 hours. The Doctor was going to be doing the crew physicals. Since we had arrived in the Alpha Quadrant, Star Fleet had been going over his program. They declared he was 'human enough'. They offered him any CMO position he wanted and his own quarters.

He checked the children over first so they could go home right away. I met Gretchen out front of the building.

"Now you are sure you want to take her for the day? She has learned she is mobile." I said.

"Lands sakes alive child, you worry way too much. I have had two daughters and in fact I have two other grandchildren." Gretchen said.

I felt bad. I didn't want her to think I thought she wasn't capable of taking care of my daughter.

"Gretchen, its not that, I know you have raised children before. Your family has just done so much for me since I arrived here. I don't want to take advantage of you."I said.

"That's what families do for each other. We help out. Now quit being silly. Give me my granddaughter and go get finished up." She said taking Dayna from my arms, then planting a kiss on my cheek. She and the baby headed towards the transporter padd.

I shook my head laughing then turned to go back inside the building.

Chapter 30 

I sat in front of the panel of Admirals. I was so nervous, that I couldn't keep from wringing my hands. Admiral Paris noticed this.

"Spring, there is nothing to worry about. We just have a few questions to ask you."

I nodded my head in agreement and tried to calm my nerves.

"Spring, why did Captain Janeway make you the strategic tactical officer, when you have never had any Star Fleet training?" Admiral Nechayve asked.

Kathryn had sat down with me a week before we reached earth. She told me I was to be totally honest with Star Fleet Command.

"Because Sir, I knew what was going to happen before it happened." I said leaving it at that.

Surprisingly Admiral Nechayve was satisfied with my answer. I was pretty sure they had been informed before hand of my circumstances when I arrived on Voyager. They were just making sure we had our stories straight.

"We are making the recommendation that you enter Star Fleet academy at your current rank." Admiral Hayes said.

"With all due respect sir, I want to resign my commission. The five Star Fleet officers we have in our family are enough. I want to stay home and care for my girls." I said.

"Ensign, we were told you only had one child. Dayna Kathryn Kim. Is that or is that not correct?" Another admiral whose name I couldn't pronounce asked.

"I have one living daughter sir; the other hasn't been born yet."

"Your physical didn't show any signs that you were expecting." ADM Nechayve stated.

"Because sir, the fetus has been place in stasis until we were ready to have another child. Lt. Kim and I have decided we are going to have the baby in a few months. "I was beginning to get annoyed. What business was it of Star Fleet's top brass to know how many children I had?

"Spring, there is nothing to get upset about. They are just trying to get the facts straight and understand why we are going to lose a good officer. Admiral Paris said kindly.

"Well, I can see no amount of persuasion will change you mind. Good luck to you Ensign. God Speed and Good Journey." ADM Nechayve said as he stood and offered me his hand.

I shook all the Admirals hands then left. A heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders but I was also worried because it was so easy. I walked out in to the hallway where my family was waiting. I just stood there unable to speak because of the emotions running through me. They just looked at me.

Finally Kathryn broke the silence. "WELL?"

I smiled. "They were satisfied with my answer. They recommended I enter Star Fleet Academy at my current rank. They also accepted my resignation." I said.

Harry, who had been standing by my side, pulled me into his arms. "Oh baby, that is great." He said into my neck.

"I told them five Star Fleet officers in the family was enough, we didn't need another one." I said.

"Now the rest of us need to get through our debriefings, then we can really party." Tom said.

Even though we had Star Fleet's promise that all the Maquis had been pardoned, we were still very apprehensive about their briefings.

Harry's briefing was next, then Tom and B'Elanna. Kathryn and Chakotay were the last of the day.

Harry and I were going to dinner at his parents. Then we were checking out of our Star Fleet quarters and heading to the Janeways. Kathryn and Chakotay would be staying there as well. Tom and B'Elanna were going to spend a few days with us.

The media swamp us when we got home. They were given an official Star Fleet interview by the PA department. The big official Star Fleet welcome wasn't for another week. They were told they would have the chance to talk with the crew of Voyager then and only then.

Gretchen met us at the Star Fleet headquarters transporter pad with Dayna.

"Spring, she was so good today. She wants to walk. She can go from her hands and knees to standing on her feet and hands then a sitting postion. Gretchen said as she handed my baby to me.

I pulled her close taking in her sweet baby smell and kissed her head. Her hair was already getting long enough to put a small barrette in it.

"I know. Gretchen, I am not sure when we will be back from my parents house. Are you sure, you want us to stay tonight?" Harry asked.

"We will be up. Phoebe will be here tonight and if I know my girls, they will talk until the sun comes up."

"Ok then. I will make sure we aren't too late. Thank you for everything. "I said as I leaned in and planted a kiss on her withered face.

"I told you it was no problem. Now don't keep Harry's poor parents waiting. I will see you guys at home." She said as she stepped back on to the transporter pad and disappeared.

We walked in to Harry's parents' house, greeted by the mouth-watering smell of BBQ chicken.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Harry shouted as he set the diaper bag down.

Mrs. Kim walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dishtowel. She threw the towel over her should then reached out for Dayna. I handed the baby over to her. Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on his mother's face.

"How was your day Spring? They weren't too hard on you?" Rebecca Kim asked.

"No ma'am. They were real easy with me." I said.

"How about you Harry dear?"

"Everything went well Mom. Where's Dad?" He asked.

"He is running a little late. He should be walking in the door any minute now." She said as she walked in to the kitchen.

The Kim's kitchen was painted a pale yellow with blue gingham accents. There was a high chair in the corner with a drop cloth under it.

"You already bought a high chair?" I asked.

"Actually that high chair was Harry's." She said.

I turned to my husband. He was beaming from ear to ear. He was one proud daddy.

Mrs. Kim sat Dayna in the chair and gave her a few crackers to munch on.

"Rebecca, is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes, there is. I want you to call me Mom. I know your mother isn't here, and I will understand if it is difficult for you." She said looking at me.

I smiled. "Of course I will call you Mom." I walked over and gave her a hug.

Harry and his father walked in on us.

"Everything all right in here?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Are you hungry?" I asked my husband.

"I am starving," He said. He walked over and kneeled in front of Dayna. She offered him one of her soggy crackers.

"Oh what a sweet baby." He said rubbing her head.

While we ate dinner, we told of our adventures in the Delta Quadrant. The evening wore on, and I began to know my husband better.

When Dayna fell asleep in her grandpa's arms, Harry turned to me and said, "We should probably get our little girl home.

AS we were gathering our belongings, Rebecca asked us when we were going to start building our new house.

"As soon as we are all on leave. Chakotay and Kathryn are going to go to Dorvan IV then we will start building both houses." Harry said. "Would you like to come help Dad?"

"That sounds fun. You let me know when and I will take the time off." Walter Kim said.

We said our goodbyes, then walked out the door and headed to the nearest transport pad.

We materialized on the transporter pad just outside of town. The walk to Gretchen Janeway's house was only about a mile. The night air smelled of freshly cut grass. A warm breeze blew from the south.

As we walked through the grove of trees, towards the house, we heard Kathryn and Chakotay's voices.

"How is that? Do you like that? Or if I touch right here." Chakotay was saying in a low husky voice.

"Oh Chakotay, what you do to me." Kathryn half said and half moaned.

Harry and I stopped in our tracks and looked at each other. There was no way to avoid the couple.

"Maybe we should just wait, until they are done?" Harry asked.

As I nodded my head, Dayna decided to wake up and make our presence known.

"Chakotay, I think Spring and Harry are coming," Kathryn said. There was a rustle of clothing as the two lovers quickly got dressed.

I looked at Harry and motioned for us to keep walking. As we came to the grove of trees, there sitting on a blanket with a lantern, was a flushed Kathryn and Chakotay.

"You're back, we weren't expecting you back until a little later." Kathryn said.

"We kind of figured that." I said with a crooked grin on my face.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh enough." I said and kept walking towards the house.

Harry caught up with me. "Spring did you have to tell them we heard them?" He said laughing.

"Yep."

All the lights in the house were on; we could hear laughter. As we walked up on the porch, I hesitated, wondering if I should knock or just go in.

"Just go in Spring." Kathryn said as she came up from behind us.

"You heard the Captain, just go in." Harry said, opening the screen door.

Chapter 31 

As we walked into the house, I was immediately pulled into a woman's arms. When she let me go and I was able to look at her, I knew she was Phoebe Janeway Adams.

"Oh I am so happy to finally meet you. I was afraid you weren't going to make it before we had to leave. Oh and look at that baby1 isn't she just sweet. And you must be Harry Kim. I have heard all about you!'

Kathryn finally spoke up. "Phoebe, take a breath. Give them some room to at least get in the door. They're not going any where."

Gretchen came in from the kitchen. "Oh look at her. Bless her heart, she fell asleep already. Come on, I have the crib set up in Phoebe's room. Harry, bring your stuff up. Kathryn and Chakotay are staying in Kathryn's old room."

"Here Harry, let me give you a hand." Chakotay said taking some of our belongings from him.

Kathryn and I followed the guys upstairs.

I laid Dayna on the bed and began to undress her. Kathryn grabbed a diaper and clean jammies out of her bag.

"How was dinner with Harry's parents?" She asked as she watched me change the baby.

"It was fine. They are really nice people. Mrs. Kim told me stories of when he was growing up." I picked Dayna up and placed her in the crib.

"Harry, can you go make a bottle please?"

"Sure babe." He said then walked out of the room.

"Mrs. Kim asked me to call her mom." I told Kathryn

"She did? What did you say? How do you feel about that?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know. Ok I guess. I told her I would. But I haven't yet." I said.

Harry brought the freshly made bottle and gave it to Dayna. Shutting the light off, I leaned over and kissed my child.

We went back downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"Spring, Harry, would you like some caramel brownies? I made them especially for tonight. They are Kathryn's favorite.

My eyes lit up at the offer for chocolate and caramel, "Oh yes that sounds real good."

"You know I do mom." Kathryn said.

We followed Gretchen in to the kitchen, where Phoebe was already waiting.

"It about time you guys. What took you so long?" She asked with the famous Janeway smirk on her face.

"Phoebe, they had to put the baby to bed." Kathryn said.

"Oh Kathryn lighten up. Spring knew I was kidding." Phoebe said.

Kathryn just rolled her eyes.

We sat up late in to the night talking and playing cards. Gretchen stayed up until 0100 then went to bed with the excuse of having to get up with the baby in the morning so the rest of us could sleep in.

At 0500 Phoebe looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my heavens, I better go. Jason is going to be wondering where I am. He took the girls home hours ago." She said getting up and dropping her cup off in to the recycler.

"Come on. We will walk you to the transporter pad." I said as I stood up, offering my hand to my husband. Kathryn and Chakotay stood as well.

Harry and I walked out the door holding hands, following close behind the others.

The night was clear and warm with a full moon high in the sky.

I leaned in to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"You know, there is a nice little grove of trees right up here. We could slip away."

He just beamed in agreement. Kathryn, Chakotay and Phoebe were talking so they didn't notice as we snuck off.

Kathryn who had been telling about a recent incident in the Delta Quadrant turned to ask me something.

"Isn't that what happened Spring? Spring? Harry? Where did they go? I thought they were right behind us." She said to Chakotay and Phoebe.

"Maybe the baby woke up." Chakotay said.

The grove was thick with trees and bushes providing privacy. The blanket that Kathryn and Chakotay had been using was still there.

I flashed a mischievous smile at my husband.

"You read my mind." He said then pulled me in to his arms, taking my mouth with his. He started to pull my shirt out of my jeans. His hand reached underneath my shirt and cupped my breast.

"Harry, I have missed you so much." I said as I begin to unbuckle his belt and pulled his shirt out. I reached my hand inside his pants, feeling his bulge through his boxers. He moaned in my mouth.

"I missed you too." He quickly pulled my shirt off then unbuttoned my pants and pushing them down over my hips. He kneeled on the blanked, pulling me down with him. He let his pants and shirt join mine on the ground beside us.

He pushed me back, lying next to me. His hand reached down and cupped my mounds. I moaned one finger slipped inside while the other rubbed my swollen nub. My hips arched to meet his hand.

He took my nipple in his mouth. I moaned louder.

"Shhh, don't forget Kathryn and Chakotay will be coming back soon."

"Then we better hurry up." I said.

Then in one quick motion, he entered me. I bucked underneath him, my hips meeting his thrusts. The sensation began to build. He thrust one more time and the fire works exploded. Harry wasn't far behind me. He called my name then slumped against me.

"Oh that was nice." I said lying there content.

"We better get back; they are going to wonder where we have been."

"Don't worry, we know where you are, we heard you all the way down by the road." Kathryn said.

Harry quickly sat us up then pulled the blanket around us.

"Relax, we can't see anything. We'll leave the porch light on. Oh, and by the way gotcha!" She said chuckling as she walked off.

"I can't believe that happened again. And it was a payback." Harry said, dropping his head on my shoulder laughing.

"She does it because she knows it embarrasses you. We should go back." I said.

"I know." Harry said as he took my nipple into his mouth again.

"Harry, I mean it. We need to get back." I said.

"Ok." He planted a kiss on my lips then stood up and began to dress.

We walked back to the house hand in hand in the early morning light. True to her word, the porch light was on and the front door was open.

We could hear voices in the kitchen.

"Well here they are now." Kathryn said when we walked in. "Do you want some breakfast? Chakotay makes a mean omelet."

I realized I was starving.

"Yes. I am hungry." I said sitting down at the table. Harry took the seat across on my left.

"Hmmm, I wonder why." Kathryn said as she took a bit of her food.

I gave her my version of the Janeway death glare with a smirk.

"You know Spring, you do that almost as good as she does." Chakotay said as he set a plate in front of me.

Chakotay brought two more plates over then sat down as well.

"So what's the plan for today? Are any of us going to bed or what?" I asked.

"I am not really tired, to tell you the truth." Kathryn said.

"I was thinking we could plot out where the houses are going to go." Chakotay said.

Everyone at the table smiled at the suggestion. It was decided, no one was going to bed today.

Gretchen came down just as we finished our breakfast.

"You four are up already?" She asked then realized we hadn't been to bed. "Land sakes, you all have been up all night?"

"Yes we have. It's been fun to say the least." I said winking at Harry. Then I stood up and announced, "I am going to go take a shower." I kissed Harry, then took my plate to the recycler and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Kathryn yelled after to me. "Don't use all the hot water."

Which I responded "Yes Mother!"

Twenty minutes later I walked down the stairs clean and refreshed with Dayna in my arms.

"Oh there's our sweet girl now. We were just wondering when she was going to wake up." Gretchen said walking over and taking Dayna from me.

Gretchen put Dayna in her high chair, and then began to get her breakfast.

"Is there internet in the 24th century?" I asked when I sat down and began to feed Dayna.

"Of course Spring. Why do you want to know?" Chakotay asked.

"I thought I probably should check my email. It's been a while you know." I laughed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Harry asked. He walked over and placed a kiss on my lips

"Love me." I said.

He shook his head as he laughed. "If no one else is ready to shower, I am going to go get a quick one."

"Go ahead Harry, Chakotay and I will take ours next." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"So what are you going to look up on the internet Spring?" Chakotay asked changing the subject.

I didn't say anything at first. I continued to feed Dayna.

"What's wrong Spring?" Kathryn asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just want to see what happened to my family." I said.

"It's ok Spring. There's nothing wrong with that. I was expecting you too. I would have been worried if you didn't." Kathryn said.

I looked at her and smiled.

When Kathryn and Chakotay went upstairs to shower, Harry and I took Dayna and went for a walk. We knew they would be a while.

The day was warm and breezy with the sun high in the sky. It was the perfect day to begin working on the houses. We walked to where we planned to build.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I love it. Which way do we want the house to face? Do you want the morning or afternoon sun?"

"I think morning sun is better. Then we can sit in our backyard in the evenings." Harry said.

"Sounds good."

Chakotay and Kathryn came riding up on a four wheeler.

"Well, that didn't take long. We weren't expecting you for a while." I said laughing.

Kathryn got off the bike and came over to me. "You are such a snot." She said then pulled me in to a hug.

"But you still love me." I said with a smile.

Chakotay and Harry began to rope the lay out of our house first. The construction crews were coming out to dig the basements in two weeks

Chapter 32 

Two days later Chakotay and Kathryn left for his home planet Dorvan IV. Before they left Kathryn showed me how to use the 24th century Internet.

I sat at Gretchen's computer watching the information I was seeking pop on the screen.

"_Muriel Joyce Mueller… Date of Birth: August 3 1932 ….. Date of Death: March 14, 2003."_

I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"My Gram died about a month after I leaped. One week before my birthday. I didn't even get to say goodbye." I said crying. Harry walked over and pulled me in to his arms.

"Shhh, I am sorry Hon. Was she sick?" He asked.

"She had a stroke the year before. I had just talked to her on Valentines Day. My mom asked me to check on her and my brother. They had left to see Adam off, so Gram and Jake were home alone."

Just then Gretchen walked in.

"Oh honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

But because I was sobbing, Harry answered for me.

"She just found out her Grandmother passed away shortly after she arrived on Voyager."

"Oh sweetie." Was all she said as she came and placed an arm around us?

"I am afraid to see when my parents died. But I have to know. Especially since Grammy died so soon after I jumped.

"I'll check for you." Harry said and sat down at the computer.

I heard Dayna waking up from her nap so I went to get her.

Harry was still sitting at the computer when I came down with the baby in my arms.

"Spring, your mom and dad died about a month apart in 2035. Your brothers died in 2045 and 2052. They all lived long lives.

Still, I cried for my family.

We began construction on the houses when Kathryn and Chakotay returned from Dorvan IV. The last and final touch was added on August 15 2376, the day before Dayna's birthday. Kathryn and B'Elanna helped plan her first birthday party in conjunction with a house warming party. We invited the Crew of Voyager, as well as Admiral Paris and his wife.

I was in my new kitchen when Rebecca Kim walked in. She came over and gave me a hug.

"The house looks wonderful! The men did a good job."

"Yes they did. I am just so glad it is done." I said sighing.

Just then Dayna came toddling in with Grandpa Kim behind her.

"She certainly has gotten the hang of walking." Walter Kim said.

Two days before, Dayna had been sitting in the middle of Gretchen's family room playing. She crawled over to the coffee table, pulling her self up. She let go of the table and walked over to me. She had been walking ever since.

"I know, she sure keeps me busy." I said.

We finished the food just as the rest of the guest started to arrive. I had yet to see Kathryn and Chakotay. She was supposed to help me with the food.

We wait until the guests were mingling comfortable with each other the Harry called for everyone's attention.

As the room quieted down, he turned to me. Just then a flushed Kathryn walked in with Chakotay close behind. I knew what they had been doing. I smiled at her and started to speak.

"Well, first of all let me say how happy I am that Kathryn and Chakotay could join us. The real announcement is Harry and I are going to have another baby in May."

Before I could finish, the room erupted in applause and cheers. I waited until they calmed again before continuing.

"We saw the Doctor yesterday to have him take the Embryo out of stasis. Dayna is going to have a little sister."

Our friends and family came up to us offering congratulations, hugs and kisses. Once the room returned to snacking and talking I went up to Kathryn.

"Spring I am so sorry." She started to apologize.

"So how come you were late? " I said with a twinkle in my eye.

"Um, well we had some things to finish at our house. Do you need any more help?" She quickly added to change the subject.

I shook my head at her. If they were anything like Harry and I, they had just finished christening every room in the house.

I went in search of Dayna and found her with Gretchen.

"Gretchen, do you want to bring her in the dining room? We are ready to open presents." I asked.

"You go ahead and go, we will catch up." The older woman stood and placed Dayna on the floor. The grandmother and grandbaby walked hand in hand.

Harry went around telling everyone that we would be opening presents.

Chapter 33 

Because there were so many presents, Dayna soon lost interest and started to get cranky. I told Harry I was taking her upstairs to bed. We made our way around to the guests, telling them goodnight, and then headed upstairs.

I had just finished changing her diaper when Kathryn appeared in the doorway with Chakotay.

"Hey there. What's up?" I asked.

Dayna started to squirm when she saw Uncle Chakotay.

"Let me finish her up Spring." Chakotay said taking the baby and her clothes from me. He went and sat down in the rocker and started to dress, all the while talking to her softly.

I turned to Kathryn. The look on her face told me we needed to talk.

"What's wrong Kathryn?" I asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked.

"Come on Kathryn, I know better."

"You're right. Come on." She said and walked towards my bedroom.

She sat on my bed and looked at her hands.

"Kathryn?" I questioned. I was beginning to get worried with the way she was acting.

After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"Chakotay and I received our orders today."

"It not a desk job anymore is it?" I asked.

"No, not this time. They are sending us on a diplomatic mission."

"Oh, is that all? Why are you so down then?"

"Tom and B'Elanna are going as well."

When she said that, I knew there was more.

"Harry is going too isn't he? As well as the rest of the crew." She looked at her hands again and nodded.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Three weeks, they are sending us in to Romulan space."

I sighed with relief. At least it was in this quadrant**. I** thought.

"Harry hasn't told me yet. When did you find out?"

"Today."

Harry walked in to the bedroom. "Chakotay has Dayna asleep already. What's going on?"

"Kathryn just told me you all have a deep space assignment." I said.

"Oh. We just haven't had time to talk since I got home from work. I planned on telling you tonight."

"It's ok Harry. I know."

"Spring, it's going to be ok. We won't even be as far as Deep Space Nine." Harry said

"I know. I have never been apart from all of you at the same time for such a long period of time."

"Mom will be here to help you out Spring. I 'm sorry it had to come at this time." Kathryn said.

"I will be fine; it's still early in my pregnancy. I had it easy with Dayna. Come on, we'll talk about this later."

"Spring, we leave tomorrow." Kathryn quickly said.

"I stopped in my tracks. "Oh, I didn't expect it that soon."

"That's why we came to tell you." Chakotay said from the doorway.

"Well then we better get this party wrapped up so we can spend the rest of our time together." I said and walked out the door.

Most of the crew had said their goodbyes while we were upstairs. They too had to get ready for the mission. In fact Voyager was the ship they were taking. I said goodbye to the remaining crew and wished them good journey.

As I thought about it, I felt a little left out; Voyager had been our home longer that 24th century earth was.

"Janeway to Spring. Come in." Kathryn said bringing me out my thoughts.

I chuckled nervously.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"Are you ok? Need to talk about anything?"

"No Kathryn. I am fine. I was just thinking that's all." I said.

"Ok, we still have some packing to do so we will have to call it a night soon." She pulled me into her arms. "I love you Worry Wart. Remember we will still have contact."

"I know. Everything will be fine. After all you are Kathryn Janeway with Voyager crew. I would worry if it were any other crew. But you have been with these people for the last seven years. They would lay down their lives for you."

She smiled at me. We walked back into the kitchen where the rest of my family was sitting. Tom had his arm around B'Elanna. Harry and Chakotay were sitting across from each other. I went over and sat on his lap.

Kathryn joined Chakotay.

"What time do you depart?" I asked.

"We have to be on Voyager by 1500 hours." Kathryn said. "But I am going up early to make sure everything is working and fixed."

"And we are going up early to make sure Starfleet didn't tamper with my warp core too bad." B'Elanna said.

"I planned on beaming aboard at 1300 hours to give me time to get settled." Harry said.

"That's fine Harry. Well we should be going. I've got so much to do still." Kathryn said standing up and pulling Chakotay to his feet.

"Come on Helm Boy. We need to get Miral in bed and finish packing as well." B'Elanna said.

"B'Elanna, do you want me to keep Miral?" I asked.

"Tom's parents were planning in keeping her. But I will pass on your offer."

"I nodded and smiled, trying to hide my disappointment. We made plans to all meet for breakfast at a little café by Starfleet. We said goodbye then locked our house up for the night and went upstairs to bed.

"You are quiet. What's going on in that head of yours?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I am just tired." I said kissing him.


	2. Chapter 34 to Chapter 36

Chapter 34  
  
"The time is now 0700 hours." The computer chirped. I rolled over snuggling closer to Harry, and then started to kiss my way up his chest to his neck then lips.  
  
"Its time to get up. We have to meet everyone for breakfast."  
  
"I know. I wish I didn't have to go." He said.  
  
"You don't want to go to breakfast? We don't have to, you know." I said.  
  
"No. I meant I wish I didn't have to leave again."  
  
"Me too. Promise me you will keep safe. And keep everyone else from doing something stupid for the sake of the Federation."  
  
"I will, come on lets go take a shower before Dayna wakes up." Harry said. Throwing back the covers. He jumped out of bed and offered me a hand.  
  
Dayna was standing up in her crib with her passey in her mouth. She smiled when I walked in to her room.  
  
"Ma!" She said through the passey.  
  
"Hi baby!" I picked her up and kissed her now long curly hair. Her hair had gone to a darker reddish blonde. The curls touched her neck.  
  
We walked over to the changing table and l laid her down to quickly changed her diaper then dress her.  
  
Harry was waiting downstairs dressed in his new Star Feet uniform and his bags waiting by the door.  
  
"Hey Dayna." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Da!" She said when she saw him. Reaching for her, Harry came and took her from my arms so I could get her diaper bag ready.  
  
Ten minutes later we were on our way over to Kathryn and Chakotay's.  
  
I knocked on the door then walked in with Harry behind me. Gretchen Janeway was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hi honey." She said, I walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Ga!" Dayna said. Harry set her down and she toddled over to her grandma.  
  
Kathryn came walking in to the kitchen, also wearing her new uniform. She stopped and kissed her mother and Dayna then came over and gave me a kiss and hug.  
  
"Ryn!" Dayna said trying to get Kathryn's attention again.  
  
"How are you doing this morning Worry Wart?" She asked after acknowledging the toddler again.  
  
"I am fine." I said and left it at that.  
  
"Tay! Tay!" Dayna squealed when Chakotay walked in the room. She started to squirm out of Gretchen's arms. Gretchen let her down and she ran over to Chakotay.  
  
He scooped her up in his arms.  
  
'Hi Sweet Pea!" He said and kissed her.  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked.  
  
Anxiety was beginning to build inside me. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
We headed out the door to the transporter pad. Kathryn had been talking to me but I didn't hear a word she said.  
  
"Spring?" She said touching my arm. "Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry Kathryn, I was just thinking."  
  
She looked at me; I knew she didn't believe me.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing.' I said and left it at that again.  
  
We arrived outside the café. B'Elanna and Tom were already waiting.  
  
"B! Boy!" Dayna yelled when she saw them. They each gave her a kiss then we went in and found a table. The waitress passed out menus and took drink orders. I ordered ice water.  
  
I sat holding Dayna and listening to the laughter and conversation going on around me. I was really beginning to worry. Kathryn was standing next to e, taking the baby and handing her to her daddy.  
  
"Come on! Lets go." She almost ordered. I looked up at her confused.  
  
"What?" Everyone had stopped talking and was listening.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk." She said gentler.  
  
I nodded and stood up to follow her. She walked out the door of the café and waited until I joined her.  
  
"What's going on Kathryn?" I asked still confused.  
  
"That's what I want to know. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Kathryn, I really don't know what you want me to say." I said raising my voice a little.  
  
"You have been moping around all morning. You aren't even participating in the conversations."  
  
"I just haven't had anything to add."  
  
"Bullshit! We are not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Remember, I know you Spring."  
  
I sat down on the bench and looked at my hands. Kathryn sat next to me and placed her arm around me.  
  
"I can't leave knowing something is wrong. Did you and Harry have a fight?"  
  
I shook my head; I couldn't speak because I was close to tears. After a few moments I was able to get control of my emotions.  
  
"I have an uneasy feeling about this mission. Something just isn't right," I said.  
  
"Could you explain what you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just something. I can't explain it." I said. Tears were running down my face. She pulled me in to a hug.  
  
"It will be ok. We are going to be fine. I promise. I won't take any chances. It's just a diplomatic mission. Three weeks."  
  
"Yeah, that's what it was supposed to be last time. You were gone seven years."  
  
Kathryn looked at me. She knew there was nothing to argue about. It was true. She can't deny the same fear didn't cross her mind. She sat and thought for a moment.  
  
"Why don't you, mom and Dayna come with us to the Base. Have a look around Voyager. Help Harry get settled. You still could come with us you know."  
  
I shook my head. "No, I will go with you to see Voyager, but I am staying here."  
  
"Good, I didn't want to leave Mom alone again. It will be fine. I promise."  
  
I looked at her.  
  
"Don't make a promise you can't keep." I said and walked back in to the café.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Dayna was now sitting in a high chair,  
  
"Ma! Ryn!" She yelled when we walked up to the table.  
  
Harry stood up. I walked over to him. He pulled me in to his arms then said in to my ear,  
  
"Everything ok?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
  
"They just took our orders." Chakotay said. The waitress came back just as he said that.  
  
Harry and I sat back down. I quickly looked over the menu and decided on pancakes with eggs, hash browns and bacon.  
  
My husband raised his eyebrow to me.  
  
"I am eating for two, remember? Besides Dayna will eat the eggs."  
  
Harry smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and gave it a loving squeeze, then turned my attention back to the rest of my family.  
  
"Spring, Owen said it would be easier if you did keep Miral. That is if you still want to." B'Elanna said.  
  
I smiled at my friend. "That sounds great. I will need to keep busy. I can't stand the fact that you are all going back in to space again."  
  
"Its only three weeks Spring." Chakotay said.  
  
"Three weeks too long. Remember Voyager has been my home longer that earth." I said. I wasn't going to express my fears to everyone else. I knew I had already unnerved Kathryn.  
  
We finished our breakfast then headed over to the shuttle that would take us to Star base Alpha. We hadn't told anyone the change in plans yet. Harry had planned ongoing to the ship later in the day.  
  
"Harry, we are going to go up and help you get settled." I said.  
  
His face lit up.  
  
We boarded the shuttle and took our seats. Chakotay handed out quarter's assignments. Harry was given our old quarters; the memories came flooding back.  
  
The shuttle trip was quick; we arrived at the star base and quickly headed towards the docking hanger where Voyager was waiting.  
  
Once aboard, Kathryn told everyone to get settled in his or her quarters and then to meet on the bridge. She insisted taking Dayna with her and Chakotay.  
  
We walked into our old quarters. Everything was as we left them. I followed Harry as he carried his bags in to the bedroom. I crawled on to the bed and stretched out.  
  
"Man I have missed this bed." I said. Harry came and joined me, propping himself up on his elbow. Slowly his hands began to rub my stomach.  
  
"You know why Kathryn took Dayna don't you?" I said in a husky voice.  
  
"No I don't. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
He said picking up my hand and kissing it.  
  
"How about I show you?" I said as I pushed him on to his back and straddled his abdomen. Leaning forward on my hands, I bent down and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, pulling me completely on top of him. His hands began roaming my body, His hand slid to my rear, grabbing it and pulling me closer to him. I could feel his desire.  
  
He began slowly at first, unbuttoning my jeans, kicking off our shoes, then pulled my shirt above my head. He reached behind e and unclasped my bra, letting my breasts fall free. He inhaled at the sight. After he threw the bra on the floor, he pulled my jeans and panties off rather quickly. He then stood up and removed his uniform and laid it neatly on the chair besides the bed. His Star Fleet issued boxers and t-shirt joined my clothes on the floor. He laid down next to me, kissing my lips.  
  
"I love you Spring." He said. His hands moved to my breasts, bringing my nipple to a peak, then his mouth followed.  
  
"Harry," I said.  
  
"What baby, tell me what you want." He said.  
  
"You know what I want." I said.  
  
He smiled, and then positioned himself over me. Then he slowly entered me. He had just started to move when we heard,  
  
"Spring, Harry? Are you in here?" Kathryn said walking in to the bedroom, carrying Dayna. "Kathryn! Get out of here!" I yelled. Harry quickly rolled over and pulled a pillow in front of us.  
  
"Oh, uh I am, I am sorry!" she said turning bright red and waking out of the room.  
  
I fell back against the pillows and sighed.  
  
"I can not believe that just happened. I really thought she was taking the baby so we could have some time." I said.  
  
"I feel like we were just caught by your mother." Harry said as he got up to gather his clothes. He handed mine to me and then walked in to the bathroom  
  
"Well, technically we did." I laughed as the bathroom door shut behind him.  
  
I was dressed by the time he came back out. I stood up and kissed him.  
  
"For what it is worth, it was good. We better go see what Kathryn wanted." I said kissing him again then walked out to the living room, where Kathryn was sitting with our daughter.  
  
"Ma!" Dayna said when she saw me. Kathryn began apologizing.  
  
"Spring, I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking. I uh, oh my gosh I am really embarrassed. I mean hearing it is one thing, but seeing it. Oh boy." She said all flustered.  
  
"Kathryn, its ok. We should have locked the door." I said. She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"I can leave if you like. I mean so you can finish if you like." She said a little uncomfortable still.  
  
"No Kathryn. Its fine. We are ok. Now what did you want?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted you to come with me while I did my walk through Voyager. I tried calling you over the comm., then I rang the chime and when I didn't get an answer, I thought you might be back in the bedroom unpacking, not having sex. You weren't making too much noise so I walked in. But let me tell you, that will teach e from entering without knocking or making my presence known." She chuckled.  
  
"Just want you wanted to see, Harry's naked backside. Come on, lets go see that walk through." I said standing up.  
  
Harry finally came out of the bedroom. He couldn't look at Kathryn. Dayna saw him walk in and called out to him.  
  
"Da!"  
  
"Harry?" Kathryn said.  
  
He quickly jumped to attention, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" he said.  
  
"Its not crunch time yet, Mr. Kim. I just wanted to apologize for interrupting."  
  
"Its ok Captain. I know it was inappropriate time." Harry said. "Nonsense Harry. You weren't on duty. So on that note, Spring, Dayna and I are going to take a tour of the ship. You can finish unpacking or check out your station."  
  
"Aye Captain." Harry said.  
  
"I love you Harry." I said and kissed his lips.  
  
"See you on the bridge Harry." Kathryn said.  
  
"You too Kathryn." Harry said looking at her and smiling. She knew he was over the incident.  
  
Kathryn set Dayna on the floor, taking her hand and walked out in to the corridor. I quickly kissed my husband one more time and then ran out the door to catch up with them. Kathryn had let Dayna walk on her own. She toddled ahead of us checking everything out. I just watched as my baby explored the ship she had been born on.  
  
Kathryn looked at me with her crooked grin. "You seem better now." She said.  
  
"I am. Maybe I was just being.." I started to say.  
  
"A Worry Wart. I wouldn't expect anything else from you!" She giggled.  
  
The tour took about an hour and Dayna walked the whole time. AS crewmembers started to arrive, they greeted us, asking if I was coming back. I hated saying no, but I knew I needed to stay on earth with my daughter.  
  
By the time we met up with Harry and Chakotay, Dayna had worn herself out. It was time for us to catch the shuttle back to home.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay gave us time to say our goodbyes, while they said goodbye to Gretchen.  
  
"Be careful Harry." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
He pulled me in to his arms, squeezing Dayna in between us. The baby saw Chakotay and started calling to him.  
  
"Tay! Tay!" I let her down and she toddled her way over to him. I turned back to my husband. "I love you Harry." I said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"I love you too Sweetie."  
  
Kathryn walked over to us.  
  
"Spring, its almost time." I turned from Harry to face Kathryn and Chakotay. Gretchen now had Dayna.  
  
Kathryn pulled me into her arms before saying anything.  
  
"I love you Worry Wart." She said.  
  
"Please be careful out there. Take care of my husband. Make sure you all come back to me with out a scratch." I said.  
  
"I promise, and I plan on keeping that promise." She said letting me go. I pulled back to look at her. She had tears in her eyes Chakotay was waiting for his hug.  
  
"You make sure you all come home. You hear me?" I said.  
  
"I promise." He said.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away from my family, back to my husband who was saying goodbye to Dayna.  
  
"Come on, I will walk you guys to the shuttle bay." He said taking my hand. Gretchen hugged Kathryn and Chakotay one more time, and then followed us.  
  
"Ryn! Tay! Bye." Dayna said over her daddy's shoulder. She had picked up on everyone's names fast. Forming sentences was a little bit more of a challenge.  
  
AS we reached the gangplank we ran in to tom and B'Elanna.  
  
"Bee! Boy!" Dayna said excitedly, clapping her hands.  
  
B'Elanna walked up to Dayna and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Did we miss the goodbyes?" she asked.  
  
I nodded my head and started crying.  
  
"Oh Spring," She said and gave me a hug. "We will be back before you know it."  
  
"I know. I am just worried about the whole trip."  
  
"Nothing can be as bad as when we were in the Delta Quadrant." Tom said.  
  
I laughed. He had made me feel better. I said goodbye to my friends again. Harry kissed me one more time then let us get on the shuttle, He stood and watched until we were out of sight.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Between both babies and morning sickness, I didn't have tine to worry. By the end of the day I was so worn out that once they were in bed, I followed close behind. Then our day would start al over again. Gretchen would come over and help out once she saw how bad the morning sickness had become.  
  
Harry was able to call almost three times a week. I didn't let him know how sick I was, because he couldn't afford to worry about me. The so-called diplomatic mission had turned in to a referee match.  
  
A week before Voyager was to be home, Harry called.  
  
"Spring, I need you to listen to what I am about to say," He was too serious and began to scare me.  
  
"Harry, what is going on?" I asked. Gretchen heard me and come to see what was wrong.  
  
"Do you have anyone there with you right now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Gretchen's with me." I said. Harry then turned to some off screen and said "Admiral Paris, Mrs. Janeway is with my wife. " Then he turned back to me. "Spring I need you to get the girls and you and Gretchen transport to Star Fleet medical as soon as possible."  
  
"Harry Kim, what is going on? What happened?" I said angrily. I was tired of playing games.  
  
"I will explain more when you get here. There has been an accident, and Captain Janeway had been hurt."  
  
I gasped. I wasn't sure I had heard right. Gretchen pushed her way in front of the monitor.  
  
"Harry, where is Kathryn? How bad is she? What happened?" She asked with a shaky calm.  
  
"Please Gretchen, just come to Star Fleet Medical." Harry said.  
  
He must have seen something in her, because he again turned away from the screen and said "Tom, you and B'Elanna are going to have to go and help them." He turned back to the screen for a second time,  
  
"Harry, how bad is she? Do you know anything?"  
  
His eyes welled up with tears. All he could do was shake his head. I didn't know if he meant he didn't know anything or if he meant it wasn't good.  
  
"I will see you in a little while."  
  
"How is Chakotay?" I quickly asked before he ended the transmission.  
  
"You know Chakotay, always strong for everyone else. I will see you soon. I love you Spring."  
  
"I love you too," I said. The screen went black. I turned to Gretchen. She was pale and shaky.  
  
"I need to call Phoebe." She said to no one in particular. I nodded in agreement then set to work gathering the babies' things.  
  
Tom and B'Elanna showed up a few minutes later. Instead of knocking and waiting for e to answer the door, they just went a head and walked in. They both had dark circles under their eyes.  
  
"Hi." I said softly. B'Elanna didn't say a word, but walked right into my arms and started crying. I knew it had to be bad.  
  
After a few minutes, she pulled back from me, wiping her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"We were on a survey mission when we were attacked. She was at the helm, when the consol exploded. " B'Elanna said crying again.  
  
"What did the Doctor say? Is she going to be all right? I asked.  
  
"The Doctor said her neural electrical pathways were disrupted. He induced a coma to protect the higher brain functions. But if the damage can't be repaired, she may not regain consciousness." B'Elanna said.  
  
I didn't know what to say so I finished getting Dayna's things together. Tom had taken Miral's things and placed them by the front door. He pulled the stroller out and placed both little girls in it then strapping them in. I looked at Gretchen again. She didn't look any better. I was beginning to worry about her.  
  
"Gretchen, are you ready to go? I asked. She just nodded her head.  
  
Tom pushed the stroller while B'Elanna and I walked arm in arm with Gretchen.  
  
We arrived at StarFleet medical. Tom took the little girls and went in search of Harry. B'Elanna took Gretchen and I to Kathryn's room. 


	3. Chapter 36 to Chapter 38

I let Gretchen walk in first. Chakotay was sitting in a chair next to the biobed. Gretchen rushed to her side.  
  
"Chakotay?" I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. I could tell he had been crying. I looked at Kathryn. She had a peaceful look on her face. She looked as if she was sleeping. I hugged Chakotay then walked over to the other side of him. I picked up Kathryn's hand and gently kissed it.  
  
Chakotay joined me by her side "You just missed the Doctor. He said he thinks he repaired the damage. It's just a matter of her waking up. He said that she needs her family to be here. The more she hears our voices the quicker it will pull her back."  
  
I looked from Kathryn to him. "How long have you been here?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Since she was transported from Voyager." He said being very vague with his answer.  
  
Gretchen was sitting in the chair holding her younger daughter's hand. She was speaking softly. She had heard us talking.  
  
"Come on Katie, You need to come back to us, Chakotay needs you. Dayna keeps asking for Ryn. Plus you need to be here when the new baby is born. I love you Katie. Please come back to me." She dropped her head and cried.  
  
I looked at Chakotay. "I am worried about Gretchen. I am afraid that this might be too much for her."  
  
"She is a strong woman. But we will keep an eye on her." Chakotay said.  
  
I nodded my head then said, "I want you to go get something to eat and get cleaned up."  
  
"I am alright," He said. I put my hands on my hips and gave him the glare.  
  
"No Chakotay, this is one battle you will not win. Please, you need the break. Don't make me get the Doctor to order you to go. Besides Dayna is out there. She has been talking about you. She kept saying your name all the way here." I said, reaching up and hugging him. "I love you Chakotay."  
  
"I love you too. I will be back in an hour."  
  
"An hour and a half." I said.  
  
He nodded and gave me a smile then turned and walked out of the room. I pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed and sat down. Gretchen was sitting across from me with her eyes closed, Kathryn's hand still in hers.  
  
I picked up Kathryn's free hand and kissed it.  
  
"Kathryn, I know you can hear me. I missed you all so much. It went fast. Of course I had morning sickness so bad and the girls kept me so busy, that the days flew by fast. I am wondering if I can handle two babies like that. Dayna did the cutest thing the other day. She saw your picture sitting on the shelf and pointed at it and said 'my Ryn!' then went to each picture saying 'My Tay! My Da! My Bee! My Boy!' She has missed you guys so much. I think she is going to really like having a baby sister. Miral would start crying and she would run in to get me, pulling me by the finger. Once I was up and standing over Miral, Dayna would point at her and say 'Ma! Bay!' Kathryn I know you don't want to leave us. We love you too much." When I said that she squeezed my hand. I knew she would be ok.  
  
Chakotay had returned a while later, having shower and eaten. He looked better than when I first saw him.  
  
"Any change?" He asked softly as he squeezed my shoulders.  
  
"She squeezed my hand." I answered back.  
  
"That's good. I was able to do a quick vision quest. She will be ok." He said,  
  
"I know." Was my reply.  
  
"How have you been while we were gone?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Two little girls kept me very busy. I think I am crazy for having another one all ready," I laughed.  
  
Just as I said that, Harry walked in carrying Dayna. She saw Kathryn in the bed. She pointed at her and cried, "Ma! Ryn!"  
  
Harry looked at me worried. I got up from the chair and Chakotay took my place taking Kathryn's hand from me. I walked up to my husband and child. I kissed Harry then soothed our daughter.  
  
"Its ok baby, Kathryn is just sleeping."  
  
"Ga?" She asked looking at Gretchen.  
  
"Gram is ok too." As I said that, Gretchen opened her eyes and looked at the baby. Dayna smiled and squirmed to get down. She toddled over to her Gram and crawled in her lap.  
  
"Ga! Ryn!" She said again pointing to Kathryn.  
  
Gretchen began speaking softly to Dayna. The little child sat back in her grandma's arms and listened.  
  
Harry took my hand and pulled me in to the hallway, then pulling me in to his arms.  
  
"I have missed you.' He said then kissed my neck.  
  
"I have missed you too. All three of us."  
  
"Lets go get a snack." He said.  
  
As we walked down the hallway, we talked over the things that happened while he was gone. at home and in space.  
  
"B'Elanna said you were sick. Everything ok?" He asked worried.  
  
"Harry, it was just morning sickness. Nothing serious." I said trying to reassure my husband.  
  
He nodded his head, and then stopped to kiss me. Placing his hand on my still flat belly. We walked in to the cafeteria, looking over the food selections. We each picked out some fruit and a bagel then went and sat down.  
  
We had been sitting and talking for a while when B'Elanna came running in to the cafeteria  
  
"Spring! Harry!" She said frantically  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked close to hysteria.  
  
"Kathryn's awake. She is asking for you Spring."  
  
We got up leaving our plates where they were and took off back to her room.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
B'Elanna walked in to Kathryn's room with Harry following close behind her. I stopped at the door, unable to go in. The last few hours finally hitting me.  
  
"Spring? Are you ok?" Harry asked. He walked over to me, placing his hand on my arm. "Honey?"  
  
I crumbled. " Harry, I can't do this right now." I said, turning and walking back down the hallway.  
  
I walked the hospital hallways until I found myself outside the hospital chapel. I went in and found a seat. I thought how close I had come to losing my family again. I sat there for a long time before someone found me. Tom walked in and sat next to me, not saying a word. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, then said, " She has been asking for you. She is doing great and refuses to rest until she gets to see you."  
  
I nodded my head, wiped my eyes and stood, offering my hand to my brother. I stood outside Kathryn's room again for the third time. Chakotay was the only one in the room with her.  
  
"Tom went to find her Kathryn. Please relax."  
  
"But what if she left Chakotay?"  
  
"You know her better than that, She is probably somewhere quiet, thinking and taking all this in."  
  
"I know. I just need to see her." She said softly, looking out the window at the dusk sky.  
  
I stood in the doorway and cleared my throat. Chakotay turned and smiled at me. He met me at the door.  
  
"Harry took Gretchen and Dayna home. He will be back once they are settled. I'll leave you two alone." He said.  
  
"Thank you Chakotay." I said reaching up and kissing his cheek.  
  
Kathryn smiled at me as I walked in the door.  
  
"Hi." I said quietly.  
  
"Hi." She said weakly. I pulled the chair closer to the bed, then grabbed her hand and kissed it. She squeezed mine in return. It was a minute before I could find my voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"Why?" She asked with her crooked grin.  
  
"Because I wasn't here for you. When things got rough, I ran." I said crying.  
  
"Oh,oh my worry wart. I heard you when you were talking to me. I know you made Chakotay take a break. He said you put your hand on your hip and gave him the Janeway death glare and threaten to sic the Doctor on him. So enough of that kind of talk. Now tell me, how are you feeling? B'Elanna said you were sick."  
  
"We'll discuss me when you are home and well." I said.  
  
"Well smarty pants, the Doctor said I could come home tomorrow." She said smiling. "Now tell me what happened."  
  
I looked at her suspiciously. "Did you threaten to recompile his matrix?"  
  
"Me? I would never do such a thing. Now please tell me." She insisted.  
  
"It was just morning sickness. That's all." I said.  
  
Kathryn just rolled her eyes. "You didn't have morning sickness with Dayna, Spring."  
  
"So? Each pregnancy can be different. Please get it checked out." Kathryn said.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Where's Dayna?"  
  
"Harry took her and Gretchen home. We thought it was better that Gretchen went home and rest. I was worried about her. Did you get to see Dayna?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry brought her in."  
  
"Good. She was a little unsure when she saw you lying here. She was almost in tears." As I said that I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my husband and Chakotay, followed by Tom and B'Elanna.  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed me. "Hi." I said after he pulled away.  
  
"Hi. How are you doing Kathryn?" He asked.  
  
"I am coming home in the morning. And believe me, I am ready."  
  
"Good. How about babe?" he said turning to me.  
  
" I am tired, and in need of some real food."  
  
"Gretchen will have dinner ready for us when we get there." B'Elanna said.  
  
"Well you guys go on home, we can talk more tomorrow." Kathryn said. I looked at her ready to protest when the Doctor walked in.  
  
Ah, I see the family is all here. At least now I only have to say this once." He chuckled. I have been monitoring your progress Captain. I feel you are well enough to go home this evening. I think being with your family will speed up your recovery."  
  
Kathryn's face lit up.  
  
"Now I know she threatened to recompile his matrix." I laughed.  
  
"Spring, while the Captain and Commander are getting ready to leave, I would like to see you and Lt. Kim in the hallway."  
  
We nodded and followed him out the door. He pulled out his tricorder and ran it over me.  
  
"Hmmm." He said.  
  
"What is it Doctor? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, No. Everything is fine. Both embryos are developing normally. They are about ten days apart in development, but both healthy." He said looking at us, waiting for our reactions.  
  
"Doctor? What did you just say? There are two babies?" I asked.  
  
"You heard me right. It must have happened after I implanted the first embryo."  
  
I stood there stunned. I was speechless. Slowly a smile spread across my face then I started to giggle, which turned into a full belly laugh.  
  
The Doctor and Harry looked at me as if I had gone crazy. B'Elanna and Tom came out to see what was going on. At that point, the tears started to fall, Harry didn't say a word, he just pulled me into his arms.  
  
"We don't have to do this you know, we can wait," He whispered in my ear.  
  
I pulled back to look at him. He didn't understand, the rest of my family looked at me worried.  
  
I wiped my eyes then said. "I am fine, you guys."  
  
Finally B'Elanna spoke up. "Care to tell us what is going on now?"  
  
I turned to them. "I am pregnant."  
  
B'Elanna just looked at me, convinced I had lost it.  
  
"Uh, Spring, we knew that three weeks ago."  
  
Harry laughed. "B'E, the Doctor just told us that there is going to be another baby."  
  
"What? How is that possible?" She asked.  
  
The Doctor then chimed in. "I have been thinking about that. Spring, I think you were already pregnant when we transferred the embryo."  
  
"Well I guess congratulations are in order again." Kathryn said in the doorway of her room. She walked over and hugged Harry then pulled me in to her arms.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok?" She whispered into my ear.  
  
I giggled again then I said quietly. "I am. Please don't worry about me right now. Remember we almost lost you. I will deal with this. Now come on, lets go home."  
  
Chakotay took her hand and led her down the hallway. As I started to follow my family, the Doctor called after me.  
  
"Spring, I want to see you again in another three weeks."  
  
"Sure thing Doc. You can come over anytime you know." I said.  
  
"I know. Make sure the Captain takes it easy."  
  
"I will Doctor. And thanks." I turned to catch up with my family.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
It was still fairly early when we walked into Gretchen's door.  
  
"You are back early." Gretchen said when she saw us.  
  
"Yes we are. The Doctor decided he was tired of Kathryn and kicked us all out." I said.  
  
"What did she do this time?" Gretchen asked.  
  
"I, did nothing, I was the perfect patient." Kathryn said as she walked through the door.  
  
"Uh huh." Gretchen said, clearly showing she though Kathryn was full of it.  
  
"Well did Spring tell you the other news yet?" She asked.  
  
"No. What other news? Spring what is she talking about?" Gretchen asked.  
  
"Oh Mom, its nothing serious. We're going to have two new grandbabies this time." Kathryn said smiling.  
  
It took Gretchen a minute to understand exactly what Kathryn was saying.  
  
"You, you mean twins? But I. How? Oh my goodness." Gretchen said in disbelief.  
  
We quickly set the table for dinner while Chakotay brought Dayna and placed her in her high chair. It was while we were eating that Kathryn made her announcement.  
  
"Chakotay and I have been talking about this and were torn as what to do. But after the close call I had on this mission and the fact that there will be two babies to take care of now, I know I am making the right decision." Kathryn paused, letting her words sink in.  
  
We all looked at her wide-eyed. Finally she spoke. "I have decided that I am going to turn in my resignation and take an early retirement from Star Fleet. There's too that I would miss. And these babies are the most important part." 


	4. Chapter 38 to Chapter 40

Chapter 38 

It was still fairly early when we walked into Gretchen's door.

"You are back early." Gretchen said when she saw us.

"Yes we are. The Doctor decided he was tired of Kathryn and kicked us all out." I said.

"What did she do this time?" Gretchen asked.

"I, did nothing, I was the perfect patient." Kathryn said as she walked through the door.

"Uh huh." Gretchen said, clearly showing her though Kathryn was full of it.

"Well did Spring tell you the other news yet?" She asked.

"No. What other news? Spring what is she talking about?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh Mom, its nothing serious. We're going to have two new grandbabies this time." Kathryn said smiling.

It took Gretchen a minute to understand exactly what Kathryn was saying.

"You, you mean twins? But I… How? Oh my goodness." Gretchen said in disbelief.

We quickly set the table for dinner while Chakotay brought Dayna and placed her in her high chair. It was while we were eating that Kathryn made her announcement.

"Chakotay and I have been talking about this and were torn as what to do. But after the close call I had on this mission and the fact that there will be two babies to take care of now, I know I am making the right decision." Kathryn paused, letting her words sink in.

We all looked at her wide-eyed. Finally she spoke. "I have decided that I am going to turn in my resignation and take an early retirement from Star Fleet. There's too much that I would miss. And these babies are the most important part."

Two weeks later on a warm sunny day, on the grounds of Star Fleet, we stood as family and friends watching as Kathryn accepted her retired Federation Flag.

"On behalf of the Admirals Council, it is my pleasure and my loss to present this flag to Admiral Kathryn Janeway. You will be sorely missed. God Speed and Good Journey." Admiral Paris said as he shook her hand, and then hugged her.

Kathryn stood on stage, dressed in her dress uniform. Tears sparkled in her eyes. Owen Paris stepped away from the podium, turning it over to Kathryn. She took a breath before speaking.

"For over twenty years, Star Fleet has been my life. I have been on many missions and adventures. The biggest adventure being in the Delta Quadrant for seven years. And if we hadn't ended up in the Delta Quadrant, I would have never married my best friend or had my daughter and granddaughter. We became one big family, and now that family is growing again. And I will be there to enjoy them. Thank you to my family and friends for all the support, you have given me. I could have never become what I am today without all of you. When I say family that includes my Voyager family. Thank you." Kathryn stepped back from the podium. The crowd erupted in to cheers and whistles.

The ceremony ended and we headed home. Harry carried Dayna while I walked with Kathryn arm in arm.

"So are you ready for civilian life?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I am. Now when do we get to start on the Nursery?" She asked.

"Whenever your life really becomes your own."

"Well how about tomorrow then?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

I nodded my head then became quiet.

"What's going on in your head?"

I looked at her and smiled. "With everything going on to get ready for your retirement, I didn't get a chance to tell you that we found out what we are having." I waited for her response.

"A third girl?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

Kathryn squealed.

Gretchen, who had been listening the whole time, turned to her daughter. "Kathryn Janeway, what has got you squealing like a little girl?"

"We're going to have a little boy too!" She said then hugging me then her mother.

Chakotay and Harry stopped and turned around. "She finally told you?" Chakotay asked.

"YOU already knew?" His wife hissed.

"Ryn?" Dayna said. Kathryn took the baby from Harry and kissed her head.

He chuckled. "Harry just told me a few minutes ago."

Kathryn smiled.

"We decided we each would tell you. We just told Harry's parents yesterday." I said.

"Well Harry, we're still out numbered 5 to 3. Better get working on that one son." Chakotay laughed as he slapped Harry on the back.

"You know, you could help out here old man, our oven is full." He retorted.

We all stopped in our tracks and looked at my husband with our mouths hanging open.

"I told you if he hung around me enough, he would come out of his shell." I said breaking the silence.

"Well Mr. Kim, for your information, this oven is closed for business." Kathryn said then continued to walk.

Harry watched as Kathryn walked away with Dayna. "It will take years to get one up on her Harry." Chakotay said and ran to catch up with Kathryn and the baby

"He's right you know. You're going to have to keep practicing." I said as I grabbed my husband by the hand. He pulled me to him and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Come on you two! As Harry said, there are enough buns in your oven." Kathryn called to us.

With that, Harry shook his head and led me towards our waiting family.

Chapter 39 

As the months quickly flew by, I slowly grew bigger and quickly grew tried of being pregnant. Dayna was growing just as fast, learning new words and forming sentences. She even started mimicking everything we said.

One spring afternoon, Kathryn and I were sitting in the kitchen, folding newly washed baby clothes and discussing baby names when Dayna, who had been playing on the floor, got up and walked over to me. She pointed at my huge swollen belly and said, "Da's faut."

Kathryn and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Dayna not understanding the joke, joined in.

"See, I told you we had to watch what we say around her. Wait until Daddy calls and hears this one." I said as I rubbed the side of my belly. The pain started as a dull ache but I dismissed it as a muscle cramp from laughing.

"How long is he gone this time?" Kathryn asked.

"It's supposed to be three weeks, but could be extended since the Klingons are having temper tantrums. Come on you little imp, its time to take your nap." I said getting up from my chair and picking my daughter up.

"Spring, let me get her. You shouldn't be picking her up anymore." Kathryn said,

"Oh, we're…. Ugh!" I said as I tried lifting Dayna to my hip.

"Spring, what's wrong?" Kathryn asked. She quickly took the toddler from me and helped me sit back in the chair.

"I'm ok. Just a stitch in my side." I rubbed the pained area. I stood and reached for my daughter.

"No. I will carry her. That's it Spring. You can not pick her up." Kathryn said as she carried Dayna up the stairs. I followed, not feeling up to arguing with her.

The pain got a little better. Kathryn allowed me to change Dayna and give her a kiss then placed her in bed.

We walked out of the room and back downstairs. She started her lecture again.

"You will not pick her up anymore Spring, until the babies are born. I can get the Doctor to back me up if I need to"

I stopped and looked at her. "And what exactly do you expect me to do? My husband is gone for at least two more weeks." I said irritated.

"I will come stay with you." Kathryn said as she finished folding the clothes.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

"I saw that missy!" She called after me.

The pains weren't going away. I already knew I was in labor, but I timed a few to be sure. I wasn't going to say anything to Kathryn but she caught me in the middle of a contraction.

"Spring? Why do you look like that?" She asked concerned.

I held up my hand, telling her to wait. The contraction passed and I was finally able to speak.

"I'm in labor." I said, closing my eyes and waiting for her to freak out.

"What? Why the hell didn't you say something sooner? How far apart are the contractions?" Kathryn asked a little disgusted.

I opened my eyes then looked at her then my hands.

"Between ten and fifteen minutes apart." I said, feeling like a little kid again.

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to call the Doctor, then Mom. She wanted to be here.

"Call B'Elanna and Tom. B'Elanna wanted to be here as well. Tom is going to bring Dayna in, when it is time for the babies to be born.

"Fine." She turned to leave the room.

"I love you Kathryn." I called after her.

"We'll talk about your idea of love after these babies are here." She yelled form the hallway.

All I could do was laugh.

Since we had a huge jetted garden tub in our master bathroom, we planned to have a home birth. Allowing my family to be with me, and not mess up Dayna's schedule.

Fifteen minutes and several contractions later, The Paris's walked in the door and I was in the middle of a contraction. I tired to control my breathing but the pain was too much. B'Elanna sat next to me on the couch, reaching for my hand. Gretchen sat holding my other hand.

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you can, then I want you to focus on your breathing. Listen to it. In and out. In and out. "

The contraction subsided and I was able to relax.

"Thanks. Kathryn has been a little busy running around trying to get things together for me and for Dayna. I tired to help but the contractions started coming too fast. Tom, will you go get Dayna up please, I want to see her before it gets too crazy." I asked. He left the room and I turned to B'Elanna.

"I think Kathryn is worrying about everything." I said.

"I know she is." B'Elanna said.

Another contraction started and I quickly stood up. Water gushed down my legs and on the carpet.

"Shit!" I said.

"Mama shit." Dayna said as she walked in the room with Tom.

Tom smirked at me and I glared back at him. B'Elanna and Gretchen hid their laughter. Kathryn walked in to the room.

"What's wrong Spring?" She said looking at me funny.

"Mama shit." Dayna said again.

"Dayna, you don't say that. That's a no no." I scolded the toddler. She looked at me and then stuck out her bottom lip. Big huge crocodile tears welled up in her eyes. She ran over to me and hugged my leg and started crying.

I bent to pick her up. But B'Elanna beat me to it. She handed my crying daughter to me. Feeling horrible, I hugged her, trying to comfort her broken little heart, until another contraction started.

"My water broke. Take her." I said to no one in particular. When she was taken from my arms, I bent over and grabbed my belly until the contraction subsided.

"Come on Spring, lets get you up stairs and in to the tub. The Doctor just walked in." Kathryn said.

"Mama?" Dayna question. She looked at me worried, not sure what to think.

As Kathryn and I headed upstairs, Dayna cried and tried to follow us up the steps.

"Maaammma!" She knew something was wrong.

B'Elanna moved quickly to grab her.

"Come on Dayna. Let's go play with Uncle Tom and Miral. Mommy is ok." She said as she looked to Tom for help.

"I have a better idea. Let's go outside to swing." Tom said, picking up his own daughter then taking Dayna from B'Elanna.

"Bee!" Dayna screamed. Miral just watched.

"We'll be ok. Go on up with Spring." Tom said as he soothed the screaming toddler.

"Ok. I will come get you as soon as Spring is ready for her." B'Elanna said as she turned to go upstairs.

Tom was already out the door.

Chapter 40 

When B'Elanna walked in to my bathroom, I had just finished having a contraction.

"How's Dayna?" I asked.

"She's worried about her mommy." B'E answered.

"She is her mother's daughter after all." Kathryn laughed. She sat behind me on the edge of the tub, supporting me. She would gently pour the warm water across my harden belly. B'Elanna sat on the floor next to the tub, holding my hand. Gretchen was humming away as she gathered the babies' things.

"Is everyone here now or can I expect more visitors?" The Doctor asked, not letting his presence be forgotten.

"Once it is time to deliver the babies, this room is going to be full." I said.

"Why would I expect anything less?" He said but with a smile.

Once my labor sped up B'Elanna ran to get Tom. Dayna stood by the tub, crying. "Maaammma shit." Her little lip quivered. I tried to laugh but the pains were too much.

B'Elanna and Gretchen quietly spoke to Dayna reassuring her I was ok.

"Ok Spring, on this next contraction, I want you to start pushing. Hold it to the count of ten." Doc said.

I nodded my head, then took a deep breath and began pushing. Kathryn, who was now sitting behind me in the tub, counted softly in my ear.

"7… 8 … 9… 10… Good. You're doing a great job Spring." Kathryn said as Gretchen gently wiped my face.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"A few more pushes like that and the first baby will be born." The Doctor said.

Thirty minutes and five pushes later, Kol Harrison Kim entered the world weighting in at six pounds and five ounces. Hannah Gretchen followed weighting five pounds and two ounces.

The Doctor finished checking the babies out while Kathryn and Gretchen got me cleaned up and moved in to my bed. B'Elanna took Dayna downstairs to get her some dinner.

"Well here you go Spring, your new son and daughter. They are perfectly healthy and beautiful." The Doctor said as he handed my children to me.

B'Elanna and Dayna came back up and crawled onto the bed with me. Kathryn was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Mama baby?" Dayna asked pointing to the two fussing infants.

"Yes, this is your baby brother Kol and baby sister Hannah."

"Han? Kol" The little girl asked. She softly petted each babies' head then reached out to me. B'Elanna and Kathryn each scooped up a baby so I could hold Dayna.

I hugged my daughter tightly and kissed her head.

Gretchen walked in to the bedroom, with a drink in her hand.

"Spring, Harry is waiting for you." As she said that, Chakotay walked in carrying the portable computer. Chakotay had missed all the excitement because he had been working.

"Da? Tay?" Dayna asked.

Yes, daddy is calling. Let's talk to him."

I straightened my hair and then turned to my waiting husband.

"Hi Harry."

Hey babe. Hi Dayna!

"Da!" Dayna squealed.

So I hear we have a few new arrivals? He asked.

"Yes. I would like you to meet Kol Harrison and Hannah Gretchen Kim." I said as Kathryn and B'Elanna handed my babies to me.

Spring, they are beautiful. He said with tears in his eyes.

"We did it together." I said quietly.

We will be home in two weeks for sure. Harry said.

"Oh Harry, that's great. I can't wait."

Neither can I. Harry said looking at his growing family. I love you. Kiss all my babies for me.

"Da, bay Kol, bay Han." Dayna said pointing to her new baby brother and sister.

I see the new babies. You're a big sister now Dayna. Daddy loves you. Harry said, quietly to his oldest daughter.

"Dane love da." Dayna said.

Harry eyes filled with tears at the toddlers expression. I love you too baby girl. Then he turned back to me. I am going to have to go hon. I have a duty shift in a half hour.

"OK. Hurry home to me Harry Kim. Hurry home to us all. I love you." I said.

I love you too. He said then disappeared.

Tears ran down my face as I watched the screen go black. Kathryn crawled on the bed with the rest of us and put her arm around me. B'Elanna took Kol and then Hannah and placed them in their bassinet then came and joined us on the bed.

Tom and Chakotay walked in carrying trays of food. I realized that it was late and I was very hungry. I smiled as the rest of my family joined us on the bed and began handing out plates. It sure was a good thing we had a California king size bed.

8


End file.
